The Frailty of Genius
by InsomniacLullabies
Summary: Cashile Kuroki is alone. No family, and no friends. Not exactly hated, just... ignored. Just how she likes it. Reckless and ambitious, but she's always in control. Every move is calculated, every person is observed. She controls people, her friends, her life. Yet, there's the mystery. Why does she care for her selfish ambitions alone? Why is she bent on proving that she can be the
1. The Frailty of Genius

Cashile Kuroki is alone. No family, and no friends. Not exactly hated, just... ignored. Just how she likes it. Reckless and ambitious, but she's always in control. Every move is calculated, every person is observed. She controls people, her friends, her life. Yet, there's the mystery. Why does she care for her selfish ambitions alone? Why is she bent on proving that she can be the best by herself? Will she ever learn to give up her act of strength, and trust? Or will she fall, the cause of her own destruction? Genius only goes so far, and her flaws and it's frailties will get to her act of strength is, after all, only an act.


	2. Chapter One - An Unsolvable Puzzle

With a sigh I threw another kunai at the wall in my bedroom. "Bored," I breathe. Surrounding me were several finished puzzle books. They were the hardest level you could find, and I had completed all six books in the last half hour.

Rolling my eyes in contempt for the "puzzle" books, I throw the last kunai at the wall and jump on top of my bed to view my masterpiece. The kunai were all pinned to the wall in the formation of a smiley face. I throw my hands up and bow extravagantly to the empty room before flopping back down on the bed.

Sighing again, I flip over to my stomach and move a chess piece on the board by my bed. "That last move you made was stupid, Cashile," I tell myself before moving a piece on the opposite side. "Ah, but now you're open for an attack, Cashile,"

With a smirk I made the finishing move and flicked the king over. That game had been going on for two weeks. I'd finally finished it... And now I had absolutely nothing to do. Again. With a grimace I stand up on the bed again.

"I," I begin to bounce on the bed slightly, slowly bouncing higher and higher, "Am," I jump off the bed, doing a flip and landing casually on the floor. I turn towards my door, where a little seven year old boy, Kendel, had just appeared. I tilt my head a little, raise my eyebrow, and a single word falls from my lips.

"Bored."

He stares a me before scowling. "I'm telling Madame on you! You were bouncing on the bed! That's not allowed! Madame!"He runs out of the room, continuing to screech in his whiny voice.

"I hate children," I mutter to myself. "And yet I am a child. Do I hate myself then?" I ponder this for a moment before shrugging. "If a tree falls in the middle of the forest, does it make a sound?" I question, implying to myself that both questions were rhetorical. I pause, "Of course, it depends on what your interpretation of _sound_ is," I muse.

I knew I wouldn't get in trouble with Madame, the woman who ran this foster home. She didn't care about me. She ignored me. Everyone did, really. Except for stupid children, no one bothered with me. I wasn't openly shunned or hated, it was more like a silent agreement that everybody ignored me.

I grit my teeth in annoyance as I hear the children's whiny voices slowly awaken. I wince as a screech of one of the waking children emanated throughout the house. I hated this place.

Why couldn't I live alone, like Sasuke and Naruto? I had pushed the Hokage to allow me to rent an apartment and live on my own, but he never allowed it. Why? I push the matter to the back of my mind, filing it away for later consideration. If I truly decided to put my mind to getting myself an apartment, I would get it.

I glance at the clock, and breath a sigh of relief. It was 6:40. I could finally head off to the academy without being uselessly early. Tightening the pigtails my greenish black hair was in, I throw on my jacket and button it up, smoothing down my skirt before walking out the door.

My tall boots make no sound as the soft soles absorb the impact. I smirk to myself as Ino and Sakura fall in step with me as I walk down the street. They thought they were my friends. I have no _friends._ Friends were perfectly useless.

"New haircut," is all I state as I glance at Sakura. She starts in surprise.

"Just a little trim," is all she said. "I'm surprised you even noticed!"

I send her a scathing look. Me, not notice? Ridiculous. "She got a new haircut?" Ino asked.

"Obviously," I mutter.

"How do you know?" Ino inquired. I sigh.

"The same way I know you skipped breakfast, had an argument with your father last night, and stalked Sasuke until he was forced to use a transformation to escape you," I talk quickly, the information pouring from my mouth.

"How?" They say in unison.

I place a hand on the door to the academy. "Observing," then I open the door and walk through.

I immediately scan the classroom as soon as I step in. My kingdom and my subjects. I knew everyone. I knew what they were scared of. I knew what they wanted, their desires. I knew how to control them without seeming to. I knew how to be their friend, even as manipulated them to do something I needed them to. I knew how to unite them and how to create outcasts of them.

Like Naruto. His words were gold. He spoke out against me, tried to show people how I wasn't their perfect, popular classmate.

So I crushed him.

But I never seemed to be able to fully crush the heart out if him, fully destroy him. But it didn't matter. I had accomplished what I needed to. Naruto was in exile. There he could do no harm to me or my control.

Of course, I didn't personally ruin him. I manipulated others to do it for me. The entire class, a mob bullying him to submission. And no one could see me in the center, pulling the strings and dripping poisonous ideas into everyone's head.

I created an unstable, untrusting classroom. Then I came in and I saved everyone from it. I gained control. I created peace. And everyone loved me for it.

And the ones who didn't were destroyed. Everyone saw me as an angel, and they were my army of devils. I reveled in the power. Every person was a string, and I was in the center of a complex web. I knew how every single person danced.

I glanced up from my seat in the back, where I could see everyone and everything, as Iruka burst into the classroom and threw Naruto to the floor. Eight minutes and forty seven seconds late. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger before blowing up at Naruto.

I smirk to myself as Sakura leads the laughter as Naruto is yelled at. I had managed to twist her mind around, drip poison into her mind until she became one of the lead bullies to Naruto.

I stayed sitting in the back as everyone lined up to do the transformation. I furrow my eyebrows as Hinata gazes at Naruto with admiration. That was dangerous. Maybe I should create an outcast out if her, as well. I muse quietly before deciding against it. There was only one more day before we were separated into teams. Ostracizing her would do nothing for me.

"Cashile Kuroki!" Iruka called out. I don't even bother glancing up from the puzzle book I had pulled out. I had just started it and was already on page fifty eight. In the margins I had written down several observations of the children in the classroom. "Cashile!" I growl slightly in annoyance as he interrupts my train of thought.

With a snap I close my book. "What?" I ask.

"If you don't get down here and show me your transformation, I'll be forced to fail you!" Iruka exclaimed.

I roll my eyes and open the puzzle book back up. "Do it then," I mutter, already engrossed in the next puzzle. I ignore his attempts to get me to do it until he finally leaves me alone. God, they were all so _stupid_. Doing something I already knew how to do, something I had already saved, was a waste of my time.

No matter how badly of wanted to do this before, I never had. The repercussions would have still been able to effect me.

But by now it was too late to bar me from the exams, I'd aced almost everything- oh wait... I _had_ turned in an assignment yesterday with nothing written on it but the scribbles from the kids in the orphanage... But all my other high grades would even out any horribly low ones caused by my boredom.

But the point is, there was nothing Iruka could do no matter how much I disrespected him. If worse came to worse of always just cry to him that I'm "feeling stressed" about the exams.

What a joke.

Just before the final bell rings to release us, Iruka calls me down to his front desk. I glance up and study him before closing my finished four hundred page puzzle book and tossing it into the trash. This could prove interesting.

I made my way over silently, not in the slightest worried. I had control over this classroom, over Iruka, over my life. Give me any situation and I can wriggle my way out and end up on top.

"Cashile, this homework you've turned in-"

"I actually bothered to turn it in?!" I say with mild surprise. Sometimes I don't even do it.

"Yes, you did," Iruka was annoyed. "And it's not valid. I would like you to redo the assignment and turn in in by the end of the day."

I glanced over the worksheet. A body diagram, pressure points highlighted. I raise an eyebrow in contempt. "Why?" I ask. By now we had the attention of the entire classroom.

"Because it's obvious that you have little to no understanding of this topic!" He snapped.

I walk over to Naruto and drag him down to the front of the classroom. Smiling reassuringly at him, I pinch the inside of his elbow, naming the pressure point and ignoring his spasming arm. Dancing around him, I continue to pinch at his pressure points. Leaving Naruto, I turn to Iruka and lean over his desk. "Do you want me to continue?" I ask snidely as the laughter of students spurs me on.

I watch in satisfaction as he shakily circle a "100%" onto my paper. I walk towards the door with a straight back, opening it and stepping out just as the bell rings.

This is what happens to those who cross me.

"Wait, Cashile!" Iruka stands up and walks towards me as I wait patiently. Everyones streams out of the classroom, leaving only us behind. He looks down on me, a snarl on his face and claws in his words. "Here's my warning to you. Humiliate Naruto like that again, for no reason at all, and I swear I'll make sure you _never_ become a ninja."

I watch him walk away, the slightest surprise trickling through me. This was one of my only faults, one thing I may never understand. Why people _care_ so much. What does it help them? I'm constantly overestimating and underestimating this puny little human emotion. Why do people put themselves in harms way, stand up to a greater power in the name of a petty little thing called _love?_

It's one puzzle I fear I may never be able to solve.

A/N Hi guys, it's supermassiveblckhole :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our book The Frailty of Genius. Comments, Votes and Fans are very much appreciated :3 Credit to Gaara119 for writing most of the first chapter. I honestly don't know how i'm going to keep up with her,she's just such an amazing writer, but i really look forward to writing a book with her :).

D'AW :3 Look how sweet supermassiveblckhole is! Haha.

How do you like Cashile's personality? She sure is arrogant :P But I really am liking her! I'm really excited to write this with supermassiveblckhole! When we brainstorm together it's really easy to get great ideas out of it! Hope you enjoy!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	3. Chapter Two - Circling Thoughts

I lay in bed, staring at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars some snotty kid had glued up there.

 _That snotty kid was you,_ I remind myself.

I turn over suddenly in my bed, putting the pillow over my head _. I know_! I snap, _I was stupid once!_

 _Baka, Baka!_ I taunt myself. Sometimes it was almost as though I had two separate voices in my head. One mocking and cruel, full of sound and fury, and the other was myself, calm and logical.

With an irritated sigh I turn back over on my back. No wonder I could never get any sleep. I was constantly arguing with myself. My brain just kept working all through the night. It wouldn't rest, it wouldn't stop. Sleep was boring.

I scan my room for something to do. Test tomorrow. I could study! I scoff. Study. Yeah, right. I throw myself back down in the bed, only to sit right back up. Ah. Yes, that would do. I throw on my jacket and head downstairs quietly. I pass "Madame". She was the woman who ran this orphanage of sorts. She stares blankly through me, not scolding me for being out of bed after hours. She didn't care what I did.

With an irritated sigh I walk out of the room she was in. Why did I have to deal with all these _stupid_ people? I stump into the kitchen, trying to keep my anger in check. Anger didn't help you think. Control helped you think. To control others, first you had to have complete control of yourself.

But sometimes my carefully controlled anger and frustration and irritation and annoyance and vexation all just spill over and I _explode._ Normally I managed to get away from prying eyes when it happened, but I still remember the one time I didn't.

It was here in the orphanage. Madame asked why I wasn't turning in my homework, and I tried to explain that I knew it. Why do something you already knew? She didn't understand. She just stared at me with those blank, dead eyes, and I just lost complete control.

I screamed. I _screamed_. And then I took a sharp breath, let it out, and let the information flow.

I brought up things I knew she thought about herself. Those unsure, low self esteem thoughts that hid in the shadows, in the back of her mind? I brought them out, into the light. I remember coming back to myself rather abruptly. I gazed at the woman unfeelingly, watching the tears pour from her eyes. Then I turned on my heel and left, ignoring the little snot-nosed kids who cowered away from me.

I didn't like it when I lost control o myself. Yes, it made people fear me, but it brought me into the spotlight. And how would I be able to control others, if I couldn't even control myself?

I slam a bowl on the counter, not caring if I woke up any of the children. I pull out the flour, carefully measuring some out.

Yes. I was baking.

I loved baking. It helped me think.

I dumped the cocoa in with the flour, scowling as some spills. I whisk the dry ingredients together, then crack two eggs in, add butter, water, oil, and several other ingredients. I stir the sludge like mixture, carefully folding it in on itself.

I stick a finger in and lick the brown goop off of it. I grin appreciatively as the sweetness lays thick in my tongue. With a nod to myself I pour it in the pan after greasing it, and pop it into the preheated oven.

I stare into the oven unblinkingly, watching the chocolate cake slowly rise. I sigh, bringing my knees up to my chin, eyes gazing over as I think. It wasn't good when I had time to think. I think to much. And my thoughts start going in circles and circles, catching up, falling down, collapsing in I themselves but still racing on and on and _on-_

 _"Shriiiiiing!"_ My thought-thankfully- we're interrupted by the harsh ringing if the timer. I let out a shaky breath and put in oven mitts, reaching in and taking the pan from the oven.

I inhale the moist steam wafting from the cake, inhaling the chocolately smell. I set it in the stove with a clang, shutting the oven door and turning the oven off. I throw the mitts back into the drawer and begin to make the frosting. Chocolate, of course. I stir it listlessly, buried in my thoughts once again.

I didn't remember my parents. It's strange, I feel like I should, I really should, but I remember nothing of them. It didn't saddened me. I just wished I had he information. I must have been too young when they died to remember anything about them. They were killed during a mission when I was three, I think. I know I was very young when it happened. I've never really asked the Hokage for any details, and he's never really given any.

I remember once that he asked me if I would avenge my parents death. I had stared him down coldly and replied that I would never waste my time on something as pointless as revenge.

"Why should I, anyways?" I had scoffed, "Why should I even consider for a second avenging someone I can't remember?"

He had nodded to himself, looking deep and thought, and I had left without being dismissed.

The sun breaks over the horizon, streaming light into the room in a brilliant display. I wince and squint, realizing that the cake and icing was done, and that it was nearly time to go

I run upstairs and get dresses, putting the jacket back in as I walk down the stairs, jumping down the last ten steps easily. I'm slightly startled by a scream coming from right next to me. I turn, pstartled, and see Tia. A young girl, maybe eight years old.

"You nearly jumped on me!" She shrieks. I hurriedly try to hush her, but she would have none if it. "You could've _killed_ me!"

I sigh and study the girl carefully. Her weakness, her weakness, what was it? I smirk in triumph as I find it. "If you tell the Madame that I jumped down the stairs and nearly 'killed you'," I pause for dramatic effect, "I'll tell her that you ate chocolate cake before breakfast today,"

She goes white. "But I'd be _grounded_!" She whined.

I grinned sadistically. "Why yes, yes you would," I agreed.

She scowled at me. "You're manipulative," she mutters.

"Yes I am," I tell her. "And what a big word for such a small girl," I pat her head in a condescending manner, leaving her with her lip jutted out in a pout.

I walk out of the house, Sakura and Ino falling in step with me as usual. With one carefully placed comment from me, they began to argue. I watch with satisfaction as they run off, fighting and elbowing.

I tilt my head as the dust settles, then continue in my way. People were one thing that would always keep me occupied. They were interesting, every single person was different. Of course, at a fundamental level people were the same. But it was the details, the body paint, the craftsmanship that made each and every one so different.

I walk into the classroom, my lip curled slightly in contempt for the idiotic children. With a sigh I sit at a desk. Despite the irritation I felt with these people, everyone had their uses. Means to an end. That's all they were.

My name was called and I look up slowly. "Please report to the testing room, Cashile," the unnamed chunin repeats.

With a weary sigh I stand, walking slowly down the steps to the door. I briefly considered simply walking out of the building and not taking the test, but I shake my head, dismissing the thought. I needed to ascend the ranks as a ninja to gain control.

So I walk into the testing room, trying not to look too bored. "Cashile," Iruka greeted icily, "make three clones and you pass," he ordered.

I knew Iruka didn't like me. I also knew he was confused by it, because other than yesterday, I had given him no reason to dislike me. I guess he just had that "motherly sense" and could tell that there was something... Off, about me.

I make the elementary signs quickly, creating three mediocre clones. Iruka sighs and makes several notes on his paper before allowing me to release the jutsu. "You pass. Grab a headband," he orders.

I hold my hand out and he begrudgingly tosses me one. "For such a promising student, you're so..."

"Mediocre? Ordinary? Average?" I throw out.

"Well... yes," Iruka admits.

"Has it ever helped anyone to stand out in the ninja world? All it earns you is people who want to kill you," I tell him.

"Most children aspire to become well known, famous shinobi," A white haired chunin pipes up.

I throw him a scathing look. "Am I most people?" I ask, "Do I even _look_ like most people?"

He hesitates. "Well-"

"Not everyone is like you," I tell him, "Not everyone wants 'power and glory'," I walk up and whisper in his ear, "And not everyone is twisted like you." I straighten and walk out. "But I am!" I call over my shoulder.

It was so easy to read people. I mean, I knew he was planning something, but everyone is planning something. Just because you have a plan doesn't mean that it will ever see fruition. Mizuki wanted power and glory, and he was planning on having it, but I didn't know, and frankly didn't care, how he planned on obtaining it.

So I walked home, not caring that he might be threatening the safety of the village.

Sorry it took so long to update!

So from now on I, gaara119, will mainly be writing this. Supermassiveblckhole is pretty busy, so she isn't able to write as often as I am.

I'm busy too (AP class, school, Science Olympiad, and two other fanfics), so sorry for long periods between updates! Hope you enjoyed this!

Please comment! The more comments, the more motivation, the faster I write the chapters!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	4. Chapter Three - The Teammates

I walked to the academy alone. Ino and Sakura had run ahead. I had to admit, I was worried about who I'd be set up with for teams. I didn't want to be stuck with a couple of idiots.

I say down at my desk as usual, opening my new puzzle book. I scribbled down several answers, not even paying much attention to it. Instead, every once in a while I glanced around, studying those who passed. I wrote notes in the margins as my eyes alit on each new person.

Naruto? My eyebrows shot up on surprise before a passive mask slid back onto my face. I was certain he would fail. No, he did fail. How did he manage to earn the forehead protector?

I dismiss the question until I'll be able to answer it. Iruka walked into the classroom, and I ignored his entire speech, small ink pen gliding over the page as I finish each puzzle quickly.

I scribble down the names of the people who get into groups together. I could see how they'd possibly work together, but I also saw their flaws and where they'd fall apart.

"Team Five," Iruka announced, "Kaede Gunma, Cashile Kuroki, and Tarou Sato."

I glance over my two teammates, not impressed with what I already knew and what I saw here and now. They were so excited, practically jumping up and down in their seats. They were... Children. And children die when they play ninja. Give them another year to mature and they might be able to make rudimentary ninja.

Iruka dismisses us, and I stand without a word. My two new teammates bound up to me, chattering excitedly. They make conversation among themselves, not really talking to me. This suited me fine. I didn't want to converse with these idiots.

We walk towards an empty classroom, me trailing behind as I continue to work in my puzzle book. I had already dismissed the subject of them being my teammates. I knew all I needed to about them.

I sigh and scan them over one last time. At least they'd be fairly easy to control. Kaede swished his brown hair back dramatically, smirking at me. I send him a patronizing look before snapping open my puzzle book and begin scribbling away.

Kaede was a flirt. He wanted to be the player, the one girls ran after, but Sasuke got in the way of that. He was jealous of Sasuke. A weak point. He was strong, had earth style jutsu, and was best taijutsu, mostly because he had brute strength.

Tarou, on the other hand, was far more conserved. He had light green hair, and liked to think of himself as the smartest one in the room. If he continued to think that, well, he had another think coming. His weakness was his slender figure. He hated that he wasn't as strong or fast as others, and often got ill. But he made up for it with mediocre ninjutsu skills.

He liked to think of himself as a genjutsu user, but he simply didn't have the control or imagination to become a prodigy, or even particularly good in that area.

With a sigh I take a bite of the chocolate cake I had made last night... Early this morning... Same difference! Who needs a healthy lunch when you have chocolate cake?

I notice Kaeda and Tarou staring enviously at it, and glare at them warningly. I don't share my cake. I finish the piece of cake, deftly popping the last few crumbs into my mouth. I continue to work on my puzzles, not even glancing up as the two continue to stare at me.

"What are you doing?" Kaede asks.

"Puzzles. You wouldn't understand them." I reply, not pausing in my quick scribbling, then turn the page. A maze, fun.

"I dunno, you're going through them pretty fast. I bet I could do it." Kaede smirked.

I don't even spare him a glance. "Don't kid yourself," I murmur, finishing the maze and going on to the next puzzle. It was one of those "find the difference" puzzles. I squint thoughtfully, then begin circling and drawing arrows.

I pause as Tarou grabs the book. I consider ripping it back from his hands, but then allow him to take it from me. I hand him the pen.

"Have at it," I invite, my signature half smirk on my face. He scrunches his eyebrows together, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully as his tongue sticks out from behind his teeth slightly. He scans the paper thoroughly, then after several minutes went, "Aha!".

He circled what he found and handed to back to me. "Found the last one," he smirked. I sighed slightly, disappointed in him.

"There are eight more, actually," I reply, circling them all before turning the page.

He scowled, and opened his mouth to retort. Kaeda quickly intervened, changing the subject. "Do you think our sensei will be a girl or boy?"

"Girl," I reply without hesitation, completing another puzzle.

"Really?" Kaeda turns toward me in surprise.

"Yes. She is also around five foot eight, weighs about one forty, is jonin level, and is hiding behind that door," I say quickly, piercingly. I complete another puzzle.

"How did you know?" The woman in question stepped into the classroom, staring at me with open curiosity.

"The sensei in school don't have that amount of chakra, seeing as most of them are chunin. You didn't bother hiding your chakra, so I could get an idea of the amount you had. Also, by the weight and cadence of your footsteps I could tell you were a woman, around one forty pounds, and you would be about five foot eight," I rattle off quickly.

"What else can you tell about me now that you can see me?" She questioned idly.

I give her a half smirk. "Are you sure you want me to say?"

"I'm not sure you even can. I think now your just evading the challenge," she replies.

I nod, acknowledging her dig. "I'll leave out the obvious stuff, such as appearance."

She nods.

I study her, then open my mouth and begin. "You're twenty three years old. You like to be early. I would guess you to be a taijutsu user, and your primary weapon is... Nunchucks. You're divorced... And he divorced you. Ooh, rough. You never have gotten higher then jonin level though you aspired to be an ANBU. Frankly, I don't think you have what it takes. You're an only child. Father recently passed, my condolences. You're-"

I'm stopped by Tarou, who roughly shook my shoulder. "Stop it you idiot!" He shouted. I'm immediately affronted. Me, an idiot? "Can't you see it's upsetting her?"

"Well, obviously I can," I jerked away, annoyed, "But she asked me to do it, and I obliged."

Our new sensei takes a shaky breath, before controlling herself and bouncing off the wall she was leaning on. "I'll tell your sensei I grabbed you. Let's go."

We follow her out the door, my nose once again buried in my puzzle book as my interest in her wanes.

I hear the halting of footsteps in front of me. My feet come together and I stop as well. An open area. Grassy, clean, neat. I appreciate it. Our sensei takes a seat, criss cross apple sauce style and looks to the three of us. "Well? Take a seat! We're going to introduce ourselves now."

Kaede and Tarou sit on either side of her, across from eachother. I complete the circle.

The setting was nice, our formation not so much. "Shall we hold hands now?" I ask to no one in particularly, in a slightly mocking tone. I reprimand myself silently for letting that one out. That was unnecessary. I bit the inside of my lip harshly, reminding myself to remain in control. No matter how stupid or boring the other people are.

My taunt was met with a pair of steel grey eyes.

"If you want." The sensei said, all too serious. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'll start then." She said, "My name is Harumi Sato. Harumi Sensei to you three. I was named after the Springtime Beauty, the time in which my Mother and Father had me. As Cashile mentioned earlier, my father just recently passed away. I love colors and music and the arts. My main focus is my taijutsu, but I do have ninjutsu skills and I know some genjutsu. I've achieved jounin level which isn't what i've quite hoped to achieve, but it's a temporary stage in getting to my goal." She turned her head to Tarou. "Your turn."

"Well." He says, rather timidly.

I've always wondered what it feels like to be shy. To be afraid to speak your mind. To care about what other people think of you. The whole concept of fear seems idiotic to me.

I listened on to his quiet ramble. "My name is Tarou. I'm not a very outspoken person, I don't see myself as ill-confident, though. I enjoy reading and practicing genjutsu, which intrigues me. I hope to achieve jounin level in the future, and become a skilled jounin that kids will admire and look up to one day." He nodds to Kaede, establishing his finish.

Kaede began, "I'm Kaede," he winked to no one in particular, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I stared back at him passively. "Mm, I'm pretty cool, confident in myself...y'know. I like it when people like me. I enjoy eating and talking to people. I guess I want to be a super awesome ANBU that everyone will look up to and admire for his strength and courage!"

That will never happen. From what I could see, he would be stuck at a chunin level, unable to advance and having completely idiotic ideas about his own strength.

Tarou... He was so soft spoken... He, too, would remain a chunin. But unlike Kaede, he wouldn't squander his days thinking he was stronger then he was. He would most probably become a sensei for the students at the academy, accepting that his strength wasn't enough to become a jonin.

I nodded in approval of Tarou, continuing to scribble notes in.

He was levelheaded, and would go down a path that would end up using his abilities to the fullest. Helping children.

I knew it was my turn, but I just had to finish writing this sentence. Harumi had unknowingly led me to a well of information. Harumi calls my name, but I don't glance up. I was nearly done with my notes; she could wait just one more sentence.

My ears pick up the faint whistling of a kunai piercing the air. She threw a kunai at me? I thought, exasperated. Should I let it hit me or not? Show some of my ability or be another useless genin?

A thousand thoughts and possibilities and outcomes ran through my head in a split second. I then lazily reach up and catch the kunai between my index and middle finger just before it grazed my cheek.

I finished writing, then looked up slowly. Running a finger down the kunai, I say softly, "You really should have this cut more aerodynamically. That way it doesn't alert the ears of your enemies. For example..."

I take out a kunai from my pouch and flick it towards a tree. Its flight was silent until it slammed into the tree, slicing in about a quarter of the way.

"But then, I do cut my own kunai to my specifications after I buy them from the store. The sharpening shop wouldn't do it for me. My request was too specific and they thought it would ruin the kunai."

I stand and grab the kunai from the tree. Back still turned, I study my kunai. "Clearly, it did not."

With that I turn and toss her kunai back to her, hilt first. She catches it and slides it back into her pouch. "Now that your demonstration is over, would you mind sitting and introducing yourself?"

I consider it for half a second, then decide to obey her. Sitting, I begin my planned introduction of mediocrity.

"My name is Cashike Kuroki. I like baking, solving my puzzles... I like to keep interested, entertained. The world is a play, ne? I'm not particularly skille at nin, gen, or tai jutsu. I have a realistic idea of my strengths. I suppose I will become an ANBU, perhaps..."

I leave my introduction at that. It was an introduction with no real information in it. It was mediocre, cliche, as normal as it got.

"Alright then. Meet up here at eight a.m sharp. I'm going to have to test you." Harumi announced.

"Ehhh? Test us?" Kaede asked.

"Obviously," I mutter to myself.

"What kind of test?" Tarou questioned.

"I'm sure Cashile could answer," Harumi smirked.

I put in a slightly confused look and looked at her earnestly. "I don't think I will, Harumi," I reply.

"Harumi- _sensei,"_ she replied shortly.

"Sorry. Sensei." I smile.

Harumi explained the test, how we wouldn't become genin if we couldn't pass, etc, etc. overall it was rather boring and expected. Finally, _finally_ it was over.

I turn and leave without bidding my "teammates" goodbye. Even if we were supposed to be a team, I knew the truth.

They were temporary. Means to an end. And even if they failed at being ninja, I would rise above their failure. They wouldn't drag me back down.

I look up from my puzzle book, intelligence gleaming in my eyes as I give my signature half smirk.

No one could stop me.

A/N Hey guys! Supermassiveblckhole here! HA! GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT UP HER LAZY BUTT AND WROTE SOMETHING! That's right, I did! Yay c: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter c': It might not be as good as the other ones seeing as they were all chapters Gaara119 wrote, and this one was a mix of mine and her writings. XD I'd totally understand if you want her and only her to continue this book *sob* *bu-but I'd und-understand :'(* XD Be honest though, guys. Did ya like it? I'm still working up to Gaara119's level haha. I'll get there one day! yay :33 Okay thanks for reading guys, thanks for the support. Comment, Follow, Vote :3 All are appreciated!

Seeya! 3

Heeeey, Gaara119 here!

An update! :3

A thanks to supermassiveblckhole for writing when I was stumped gah, her writing is magnificent! You know, we love it when you comment! Please comment! Oh and check out my new story, The Child of God. Thanks.

ALSO!

Don't toss this fanfic aside because we created a team for her and you wanted her on team seven or something. Please read a couple more chapters and just stick with it! You won't regret it!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	5. Chapter Four - The Test

I was an artist, and I was painting a picture. A masterpiece, to be precise.

I replayed the picture I was painting in my mind. My teammates were idiots. They'd be painted white soon enough. Sensei would see my talent, and no matter how much she disliked me, she would be forced to recommend me to continue. I wouldn't have a team because of my idiot teammates, so I'd be transferred to a different team.

Which team, I was unsure of. I hadn't seen the Sensei and all I knew was who was in which team. I knew whose teams would pass and whose would fail, which narrowed down my options, but after that it was questionable. An educated guessing game.

So I blocked the thought from my mind entirely. It was pointless to dwell on unsure thoughts. I would find out soon enough.

The clock ticked, chiming every hour or so. I allowed my mind to wander, something that rarely happened. My mind was machine. It was my weapon.

Weapons rust and machines break down when left idle too long.

It's 7 o'clock already. My mind knew the time instinctively. It was like a switch was thrown in my brain and I simply knew it was time to get up.

I sighed, outfitting myself in my ninja outtire. I peered inside the round dish on top of the kitchen table. There was one slice of chocolate cake left.. Mine!

I munched on the last of the delicious chocolate treat for breakfast, and walked to the training grounds, satisfyingly licking the remaining chocolate on the edges of my mouth.

I arrived at exactly 7:30. I was always exactly on time, no earlier, no later, unless something indicated I should be. And right now, I felt as though I should be at least half an hour early. So I was.

I sensed the Jounin's presence. Should I play it out or should I let her know that I know she's here? She probably expected me to be able to sense her after my demonstration in the academy. I saw no need to hide my knowledge... This time.

"Good morning, Sensei." I say politely to the thin air.

She appeared behind me. "Good morning Cashile. Observant as always, I see. You're early."

I ignore the slight irritation I felt, hiding deftly behind a polite mask. It irked me when someone pointed out the obvious. Yes, I'm early. We both realize that. Let's move on to the next topic.

"I'm setting up your test right now. Would you mind helping me?" She asked.

Her tone, carefully innocent. Her slightly tense body, the way her eyes flicked to the upper right and how she twirled her long hair that framed her face gave her away. It was so painfully obvious.

I didn't even need all my supporting evidence because of one glaring fact.

She asked for my help.

So what do I do?

A thousand possibilities flash through my mind in an instant, several that were rather tempting. But each I discarded in preference to one in particular.

I smiled sweetly at her and fell right into her trap. "Of course sensei, what would you like me to do?" I ask.

She handed me a brown paper package. "Place this over there, Cashile." She said, pointing to a spot behind me, about 30 yards away.

I tread across the ground, already knowing where the trap is thanks to my sensei. She couldn't have told me better if she screamed it into my ear.

I smirk as I approach it. 3 yards ahead, a hunting trap disguised by the grass lay ahead. At least try, I think in exasperation. I wasn't going to be captured if she was going to be obvious about it. She would have to actually try before I allowed myself to be captured.

"Butterfly!" I exclaim, jumping after it into the air and easily clearing the trap. I heard the distinct sound of sensei face palming as she realized I'd avoided the trap by accident. I smirk to myself. She had no idea I knew the trap was there.

Perfect.

9 yards later, I carefully place the brown paper package on the ground and look at sensei. "Is that good?" I ask.

She looks at me as though I've piqued her curiousity. "Yes.. Thank you Cashile."

I return to her, and wait for the rest if the team to arrive. They soon do. Tarou arrives ten minutes early and Kaede arrives a couple of minutes late.

"So what's the test!?" Kaede is practically bouncing.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you," Harumi puts on a dark mask, and Kaede jerks back with a slightly scared look. "This is a serious test. It's the test that will determine if you pass or fail,"

"Pass or fail...?" Tarou whispers.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Pass or fail at what?" Kaede demands.

"At becoming genin!"

They both gasp in shock. "But.. But we already became genin." Tarou argued.

"Tch." I made a small sound of disgust.

Harumi immediately wheeled around to face me. "Have you got something to say? Your in the same boat as them, don't act all high and mighty!"

I had to admit, I almost enjoyed the attention, even if it was bad attention. Everyone always looked right through me, pretended I didn't exist. Naruto has it lucky, I thought, at least they acknowledge him in some form.

I was ignored. Looked through. Nonexistent. I finally figured out how to play that to my advantage, control from the shadows. But as a kid I didn't realize the gift I had been given and nearly threw it away.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harumi as she turned away, a smirk on her face. She obviously thought she'd frightened me into silence, and I was perfectly okay with that.

"That 'graduation' test was really only a test to weed out the truly, utterly hopeless individuals, so don't go thinking you guys are so special." Harumi muttered.

I catalogued her bitterness into my mind in an instant. She was obviously speaking from Experience. She had thought herself special, and now she was stuck in a rut, at a dead end, and she knew it. Thus the bitterness.

"All you have to do to pass my test is place these wooden balls," she held out three fist size wooden balls, "Into that brown bag over there," she pointed.

We each took a ball. Kaede smirked. "Easy, peasy," he grinned, then sent a long, arcing throw to the brown bag.

Just before it fell in, a dart of brown snatched it out of the air. Flying towards Harumi, the robin dipped slightly under the added weight. Sensei opened her hand and the bird dropped the ball in, then landed in her shoulder.

"I didn't tell you you could go yet," she raised an eyebrow mockingly before tossing the ball to Kaede. She appraised us for a second, then shouted, "Go!"

Bothe Kaede and Tarou darted towards the bag, only to almost immediately trigger several traps. Harumi sighed and shook her head. "Hopeless," she muttered, then glanced back and saw me. Her eyebrows shot up. "What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"Boring," is all I muttered.

"Boring?"

"I know where nearly all the traps are, and I could have you lead me through there at any time," is all I murmured, tilting my head back with my eyes closed to feel the sun's warmth.

"What makes you think I'll lead you through?!" She asked indignantly.

I sighed, then fast as lightning grabbed her wrist. Placing two finger over her pulse, I began to walk slowly backwards towards the brown bag. I was aware of Tarou's gaze on me from where he was hanging from a tree and Kaede's stare from underneath a net.

Reading her pulse carefully, I picked a path through the medley of traps. At one point I hesitated, only 70% sure on which way to go. "Should I go left or right?" I questioned.

"Why would I-"

"Just answer," I ordered.

She hid a smirk. "Left," she answered confidently, "You should go to the left,"

I nodded and went left. Her eyes widened slightly. "Reverse psychology won't work on me," I commented idly, "Especially when I have a read on your pulse."

I stopped when I was three yards away from the bag. Clever sensei. Harumi had set a giant trap over the entire bag. If I took one more step I'd be sucked into the earth.

There were several things I could do at this point, but I had it narrowed down to two. I could either throw sensei around and have her set off the trap, leaving it clear to me, or I could get captured.

I looked up at my sensei. "I'm only doing this because I want to demonstrate several things. Let's see if you can figure them out," I told her. Her eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched in shock as she realized that I knew the trap was there.

"How...?" She whispered, but I was already moving. I jumped into the air, diving straight down towards the bag. I might be captured, but I was going to get the ball in the bag in the process.

I held the ball in front of me so it would enter the bag. I saw the ball enter into the brown lip before I appeared to dive straight into the ground and the earth swallowed me up.

Darkness engulfed me and I could not move my body. The earth which swallowed me was soft, squishy-like. Claustrophobia nagged me from the back of my mind but I ignored it. Fears were useless. Right now I needed to keep calm and figure out how to get out of this.

The earth shifted suddenly, raising from the ground. I breathed in the fresh air and observed my surroundings. Hard, thick walls of earth surrounded me. It was... a maze.

I smirked, fully understanding what sensei's plan was. Tarou and Kaede had failed the exam. This was their second and last chance to deem themselves worthy of being genin.

I felt another shift in the earth, and peered up at sensei, who stood on raised ground, higher than the maze she had created.

"10 minutes." She said.

"You failed my first test so I will give you two one last chance to prove yourselves. Kaede, Tarou. You have ten minutes to find a way out of the maze. The one who makes it out first will become a true genin. The one that lags behind will be sent back to the academy. Your time starts now." She said, disappearing from our sights.

So that's what it was. Sensei wouldn't pit a student against another student. Then the point of the test would be useless. She put them up against each other on purpose. She wanted to see if they'd figure it out. What she really wanted was Kaede and Tarou to find each other and help eachother. Common sense is that she'll rearrange the maze so that they run into each other. And either they'll help eachother or fight.

I smirked knowingly. Kaede was too cocky and prideful to accept help from an 'enemy.' Tarou wanted to prove himself too badly to rely on someone else.

I easily made my way out of the maze and smiled at sensei who was waiting on the other side.

"Cashile." She greeted. "That took you only a minute and seven seconds,"

"I'm slipping," I frowned, "I'm not used to truly being in the maze. I usually am able to see the big picture. It took me twenty seven seconds to adjust to it. Anyhow, Why'd you bother with the second test?" I asked. "We both know what they'll do in there."

"If you already know then why are you asking me?" Harumi murmured.

Hm, she was getting to know me better.

She's right of course, I really hate when someone states the obvious. But then again, this wasn't anything obvious. I wanted to know if she even realized herself why she was giving them another chance.

"You weren't given a second chance yourself, and wish to give them the opportunity you never had," I state.

"The broad range of your perception amazes me." She says, glancing at the timer in her hands.

A resonating sound of explosions and crashes reach us from inside the maze, and the timer rings. With a sigh, Sensei pockets the mini sized timer and wills the earth to return to it's natural state.

Revealed are Kaede and Tarou, covered in bruises and scratches, eyeing eachother wildly in defensive postures.

"I hate to say this," Sensei says,"But you both fail."

Kaede's eyes widen. "You can't do this!" He yelled. "This is my dream!"

"I don't want to fail you, but I'm not blaming myself for your death. If this is your dream then you will never give up on it. You'll work hard until you achieve whatever you wish to achieve. But for now I cannot pass you. You aren't ready. Take what I've said and make use of it." Sensei says sympathetically.

Tarou stares at the ground. I can make out tears from the corner of his eyes. "I just wanted to be... strong." He whispers.

Harumi walks up to him and comforts him. "If you work harder then you will get stronger Tarou."

To both of them she says." The first test was to test your individual strengths. I wanted to asses your capability in working alone. This was a harder test, one I didn't expect you to pass. That said, congratulations Cashile, for passing that test. You understood that without sacrifice it is impossible to fulfill what you desire to achieve." She says, addressing me. I nod. She had realized one of the reason I allowed myself to be captured.

"You two." She says to Kaede and Tarou. "Failed the first test which tested your own strengths and abilities. So in the second test, I wanted to observe your teamwork. I pitted you both against eachother on purpose to see if you could place the end prize aside and work together in reach of a common goal. You fell into the trap and engaged in battle with eachother. Tell me, what is the success rate of a mission performed by a team that can work well together, versus one that can't?

"A 90 percent chance success rate for a team that can work well together and a 27 percent chance success rate for an uncooperative team." Tarou muttered.

"23 percent, by my calculations," I commented.

Sensei eyed me wearily. "For now we'll stick to the book, not your calculations," she said.

"Come on Harumi sensei, give us one more chance" Kaede pleads, as if his life is in her hands. Which it really was. He just didn't understand that she was saving it.

Harumi shakes her head. "I'm sorry Kaede. Being a genin isn't all about who's the strongest. You have to use your mind. Think. Or you won't live to see many days. You'll never get a chance to fall in love, to have children of your own. Being a ninja is not the same thing as recklessly throwing your life away for nothing. It is about protecting the ones you love. Your village, your family."

I listened to her words blankly. These words, love, family . They were foreign words to me. What... What did they mean? What is love? I vaguely know what famiy is. A bunch of snot-nosed kids running around and tattling on each other to earn the foster mother's favortism.

But love? I knew how to fake it, and how to use it to my advantage. But to truly feel it? Submerge myself in it and lose all thoughts and cognitive abilities to it?

I wasn't sure I even wanted to know love.

I was thankful for Kaede's interruption of my complicated thought process.

"So you're just going to train Cashile then?" He asked, bitterness laced within his voice.

Sensei shook her head. "No. I will talk to the hokage about Cashile's situation. She will most likely be placed on another team with special permission."

"And us?" Tarou asked.

"You'll have to go through another year in the academy then retest to qualify as a genin." Sensei said.

Tarou and Kaede sat on the grass, disappointed. "But I thought that you needed three people for a team?" Tarou complained.

"That is normally how it works," Harumi agrees, "But despite her obvious faults, I cannot let Cashile's skills go to waste," she murmured. What faults? Was me not working with idiots who would drag me down a fault?

"And you?" I asked, although I already knew. I liked to confirm.

"Maybe being a sensei just isn't for me. I will continue to train, continue with my dreams of achieving ANBU status." Harumi said with a small smile.

I smirked. My masterpiece was one step closer to completion. The idiot teammates were no longer in the picture, now painted white. Harumi too. Who would take their places, I was unsure of. Who would be added to my masterpiece?

I'll find out soon enough.

A/N Hiiiiiiiiigh Five! HA! See what I did there? xD It's Supermassiveblckhole! How are you? I'm great! Gaara119 and I FINALLY have enough time to write this book, finally! Expect quicker updates! I'll make sure gaara119 gets her lazy arse up and writing 3: And she'll probably do the same to me ha..ha *laughs hesitantly at last part* Well I hope you enjoyed! What do you think of the chapter? :33 I think our writing combined is great! Well, I think her writing is great and makes my lame writing look better haha xD Don't forget to Vote and/or Fan! And Comment! Gah, I love reading your comments! The more the comments, the faster the updates! keep that in mind.

Me; *OMIPOTATO GAARA119 LOOK AT ALL THESE COMMENTS HURRY UP AND WRITE*

Gaara119 * GURLLL, IT'S YOUR TURN (after 10 minutes)*

Me: *BUT I LUUUUUURREEVVEEE YOUR WRIIITING. OOO'KAYYY :(* *(10 minutes later) YOUR TURN YAY I GET TO READ MOOOAR*

Gaara119 *NOOOOO I WANT MOOOARRRR*

^ Omg that's how we work together. Don't you think that's a great strategy? xDDD I love her 2 In a totally non homo way because we're both straight buahaha.

Point of the day: Comment! If you comment we will write faster!

Thanks for Reading! Bye~

Gaara119 here! Haha that conversation is totally true XD we're so weird :3

I love supermassiveblckhole's writing it's so freakingg fantastic!

Did you like our test? Did you expect her teammates to fail yet her to pass? COMMENT!

I really love our writing together haha. I think this is turning out to be a really great fanfic! It's like the best of both our writing lol :3

^(HEY, I see what you did there xDDD lolol it's supermasiveblckhole btw)

I love supermassiveblckhole too XD no homo bro :3 but I still lurve you X3 2

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	6. Chapter Five - New Team

"Maybe it's best if you two go home," Harumi suggested. Tarou nodded tearfully, and Kaede didn't answer, staring at the ground.

"Let's go, Cashile," she beckoned. I nodded, turning away with her. I knew the image of Harumi and I walking away from them, leaving them behind, would be burned in Tarou and Kaede's mind forever.

Harumi paused outside of the door. "Wait here," she ordered, then slipped inside before I could even begin to protest.

The door opened 7 minutes and 32 seconds later and Harumi walked out. "Alright Cashile, the hokage requests your presence. Good luck kid... Though I doubt you need it," She said, muttering to herself in the end.

I walked upstairs and knocked on the hokage's door. "Come in!" The old man called from inside.

I stepped inside. "Cashile." He greeted.

"Third Hokage." I replied.

"Harumi has talked to me about your situation. As you are well aware, teams pass or fail together. And so far only 3 genin teams have passed their test."

My time is being wasted. I already know these things. I think, but maintain my calm.

The third hokage continued. " Your sensei seems to think you are special. She recognizes your ninja skills and her wish is that they don't go to waste. Now, Harumi is new at this and focusing on one genin would seem, in my eyes, inappropriate and too much of a responsibility. It is also not standard. Although, from what I hear, you are also not standard." He cracked a smile. " I have a team in mind that you could join, but I will need to talk to the sensei. If he is willing to take you, then you will join his team."

"Yes Hokage-sama." I said casually.

"The three sensei available for you are Kurenai Yuhi, with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Asuma Sarutobi, with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. And Kakashi Hatake-"

"Kurenai is too young and inexperienced, Asuma already has a perfectly balanced team, which leaves me with Kakashi."

I flipped through my notebook and found what I was searching for. "Skilled, experienced, and former ANBU. Perfect for dealing with me," I murmured.

"There seems to be something else on your mind young one." The hokage said, observing me, "Normally you sit through all my talk."

"Yes..." I admit.

"Well...?"

"I'm a genin now and I'll be earning money going on missions and everything. Will you allow me to buy my own apartment? The woman that runs the orphanage turns a blind eye to anything I do, and I can look after myself anyways. Please, let me get my own apartment." I pleaded, something I rarely do. And even now it wasn't sincere. I just thought that the Hokage would respond best to it.

"I don't know.." The Hokage said, hesitating. Finally he spoke again. "If the sensei I have in mind accepts you onto his team and you become a genin, then alright."

Bingo. I thought.

I bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

An ANBU appeared in front of the hokage. "Get Hatake Kakashi for me, please." The hokage asked him politely.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The ANBU replied, disappearing. Within seconds there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He said.

A man walked through the wooden door, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a book.

I raised my eyebrow. How the mighty have fallen, I think to myself. Though if he's retained even an inkling of his former skill he'd still be formidable.

He wore a blue mask and his ninja headband covered his left eye. And his hair.. seemed a mystery. I tried not to dwell too much on it.

"Kakashi. This genin's team failed yet her sensei recognized her skills. She needs a team to join. What do you think?" The old man said.

Kakashi observed me apathetically with his one eye.

"She alone managed to pass her team's test?" He asked, surprised.

"That is correct." The hokage said.

"Hm... Who was the sensei?"

"Harumi Sato"

"She managed to pass the test by herself... But it wasn't my test, you see? These are quite unusual circumstances," He said. "Though if you and her former sensei couch for her, the. I suppose I don't have much choice. Cashile, welcome to team seven."

"My team will have to redo introductions. They won't be happy about that." He seemed amused by the fact. "Meet us at training ground 3 tomorrow morning, 5 am. Don't be late." He said. I smirk. Right.

He bowed. "Hokage-sama." Then he transported away.

"So... about that apartment?" I asked the hokage with a smirking smile.

I surveyed the bare apartment, seeing that it already had the necessities. Glancing around, I nodded to myself. "It'll do," I say out loud, and pay the owner. He took the money, looking right through me before he turned on his heel and left.

I made several quick adjustments to the room. I did away with the bed then transported my favorite leathery couch into it's place.

Then with a sigh I flopped down and began to think. Kakashi Hatake with team seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Interesting ...

I opened my eyes and caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. Instead of shooting upright and staring out the window like an idiot I pretend not to notice.

I narrow my eyes and thought of my current predicament. Most people might shrug it off as their imagination, but I wasn't most people.

I rearrange the furniture, inconspicuously tilting a mirror so it was pointed towards the window. I then rearranged several more knick knacks before heading towards the bathroom.

I take out my hand held mirror, tilting it so I could see the other mirror in its reflection. I wait Thirty nine seconds when I'm rewarded with a flash of movement.

I narrow my eyes. An ANBU black op? Why would there be an ANBU outside my apartment? The cat mask stared emotionlessly into my apartment before disappearing in a flash of movement.

I let out a slight breath I hadn't realized i'd been holding. There were several possibilities as to why there would be an ANBU outside my apartment, but none of my theories seemed quite right. For the time being, I would simply have to be a perfectly innocent genin.

Maybe the Hokage wanted to see if I had settled in nicely. Maybe he was curious about my apparent skills. Maybe-

I shook my head. Maybe's aren't going to help here! Because I didn't know why the ANBU was watching me, I had no plan to go on. My only course of action possible at this point was to not be seen doing anything wrong.

I curl my lip in distaste. I make it out of the care home only to be more trapped and watched over then before.

I shake my head again. No, these thoughts won't help me. I think. They are usesless and unnecessary. Concentrate on what is happening right now. You don't know why the ANBU are watching you, so play it out right and you'll go on from there. It'll become known as to why they are watching you eventually. You know you'll find out. So stop thinking about this right now. I tell myself.

What's important right now is that I knew they were watching me, and they didn't know that I knew. Therefore, I had the upperhand.

I calmly walk back into the living room and rearrange the furniture to my taste. Once I had finished with that a lightbulb turned on inside of my head.

The kitchen! I checked in the cabinets and drawers. The refrigerator was stocked with a milk carton, and the pantry had a box of cereal and some cup ramen. There's no way I'd be able to live on this crap.

I grabbed my wallet and checked to see if I had any money saved up from weekly allowances at the orphanage. I did.

I walked to the grocery store and grabbed a kart. Hm, what did I need?

I bought various ingredients, different recipes flowing through my head.

Seeing as I had a lot of free time, I loved to cook. And baking eased any of my anxiety's. I could always train, but a person can train only so much.

I bought my ingredients and walked back to my apartment complex, carrying multiple heavy bags with ease. I was grateful that the store was so nearby though.

Once I was inside my apartment I went directly for my kitchen and stocked the fridge and pantry.

Mmm, now I can live. I think.

Dinner, what can I make for dinner?

I tie my hair up and and took out the specific ingredients I had in mind.

I cook the sushi meshi (rice) and season it with a rich vinegar flavor.

While that is cooking I take out the crab meat and cucumber and start chopping them into strips and pieces. Then I do the same for the avocado.

I take out the bamboo mat and lay the seaweed on it, flattening the cooked and flavored rice on it.

Then I carefully place and layer out my avacado, cucumbers and crab meat on the rice. I roll it all up and cut it down the middle. I redo these steps again until I have enough sushi to last me three meals.

I stare back at my sushi proudly. I then notice and scowl at a piece of rice that had fallen out of one of the pieces.

It's alright. Nothing to get worked up over. Not that I ever get worked up. I told myself, picking up the little sticky rice and letting it rest on my tastebuds.

I pour myself a glass of milk and sit down with 4 sushi rolls and my chopsticks.

It was quiet. Very quiet. Just how I liked it. I sighed in content as I finished the last of my sushi and downed my milk. Finally I had a place to call my own. And I loved it.

I flick the tap on and fill my kettle, then put it on the stove. Grabbing a teabag, I put it in a teacup, then wait patiently for the whistling of the kettle.

I pour the milk in first, then the hot water. Bobbing the teabag up and down, I watch as the milky water slowly took on a brownish color.

I take the teabag out after the exact period of time I knew would give me the strength of tea I enjoy. With a relaxed sigh I sit on the couch, breathing in the soothing scent of my tea.

Now this is what I call home.

I walked over to where my stuff lay, and brushed through my things, smiling to myself when I've found what I was looking for. My chess board.

Time to start a new game with myself then.

I set up all the pieces and started the game against myself, occasionally sipping my tea.

"I should really find a partner for this." I murmered, turning the board and making another move. Playing against myself was near impossible.

I was up all night contemplating over my game. It was a healthy way to keep myself thinking in an intellectual manner. A game of chess with myself.

Instinctively, my body alerted me when it was 5 am. I didn't bother to remove myself off the couch in attempt to get ready to meet my new team. Not yet, anyways.

Hatake Kakashi. Spends most of his time in front of the KIA stone. Blames himself for both of his teammates deaths. No need to unnecessarily delay the game. I think.

I had another good 3 hours at the least. I would not waste my time waiting around for someone that wouldn't show up for some time.

I played for another 2 and a half hours before lazily picking myself up and getting ready for the morning's missions to come.

I took my time getting to the training grounds. There was a nice breeze outside, and I was one to appreciate good weather.

Once I did arrive I spotted the three genin of team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against a tree, a slightly crude look blocking his real facial features. He was a kind soul. Or, used to be. Now he was driven purely by revenge. But I could tell that he would recognize formidable opponents in the future and be driven partially by competition and rivalry by then.

Naruto Uzumaki. He was a stupid kid, but he had an inner genius inside of him. And the nine tailed fox. He was stupid, yes, but he would become strong. Though no one would guess it.

Sakura Haruno.. Love sick puppy she's always been. Nothing has changed. Maybe in time something will, but I was still slightly unsure with her.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw me, then it turned to a scowl as he turned up his nose.

Sakura smiled unsurely, obviously wondering why I was here.

Sasuke didn't even grace me with a glance. I could see he was curious, though he hid it well. Despite how badly he wanted to only feel hatred for his brother, he still had human emotions.

Amateur.

"Why are you here, Cashile? Did you get lost or something?" Sakura asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. She certainly hadn't gotten smarter in the few days we've been apart.

I sigh and don't answer, wishing to myself that I wasn't always surrounded by idiots. Instead I point to a tree branch, and they turn to look at it just as Kakashi arrives.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys," he gave a closed eyed smile, "This is your new teammate!"

"What?!" Naruto looks as though he's been thrown straight into hell. Sakura smiles, happy to have a "friend" here. I mentally sigh. In the classroom, Sakura was someone good to control. In genin teams... Well, it didn't matter.

Sasuke looks up, dark eyes flashing. "Doesn't she have to pass the test?"

"I can put my own selfish interests aside and work as a team," I smile innocently at him, knowing what Kakashi's test consisted of, "I think I'd be able to pass the test,"

He scowls. Of course, I would always put myself before the team. But in general, I'd be able to accomplish both my interests and the teams. So it wasn't a problem.

"See?" Kakashi rests a hand on my head. "Cashile managed to pass her teams test while the others failed. This is impressive, seeing that Usually you need to work as a team. But she passed despite her teammates falling short. So please give her your respect."

Everyone slowly nodded, giving their consent. "With that out of the way, introductions! I'm-"

"Hatake Kakashi, age 26, retired ANBU, now jonin level. There's much more I could say, but will refrain from doing seeing that nobody has business knowing about you if you don't want them to," I smirk at my ironic joke at the end. "I don't think introductions will be necessary for me,"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead, muttering, "I see what she meant, now," I blink once. Someone's been gossiping with my old sensei. "Well, will you introduce yourself to the team?" He asked, gesturing to his students.

"My name is Cashile Kuroki," I introduce.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future?" Kakashi questioned.

"Likes... Chess, tea, baking... I dislike when people are late." I shoot a glare at Kakashi. "And Idiots." I continue. And people in general. "Hobbies are solving puzzles, baking, training and playing chess. Dreams for the future.. haven't thought about it." I shrug casually. I honestly hadn't. I don't have dreams due to my insomnia. And there were so many possibilities. The moment I set my mind to something it would be done.

"Alright, good. Team 7, this is our official team then. Let's start on our missions. Our first one is... Capture the lost cat Tora..." Kakashi droned on.

Why waste my time catching a cat that doesn't want to be found? From what I could make out of the situation, this cat has ran away before.

But I had to go with what Kakashi said for the time being. I didn't want to lose the apartment. I scowled to myself as I realized that by gaining something I valued, I had handed the Hokage a weapon to use against me.

I cooperated with team 7 for the day, completing lame tasks dutifully. I did things quickly and efficiently, wishing I didn't have idiots for teammates.

It was at the very end of the day when and ANBU appeared in front of me. "Hokage-sama requests your presence," he intoned. I gave a lazy two fingered salute, ignoring my teammates stares as I jump away.

I lean against the doorway, observing the Hokage and a man in a trench coat that stood next to him. Ibiki Morino, the leader of Konoha's torture, interrogation, and investigation unit. He would be a tough nut to crack; nearly impossible to control. A fleeting grin crosses my face. Perfect. A challenge. I study them for a minute before making my presence known. "Yes?"

The Hokage looks up, realizing I was there. "Come in, come in," he beckons. I enter, shutting the door behind me.

"So?" I question, walking around the desk to peer out the window.

"Impudent brat," Ibiki muttered under his breath. I raised an eyebrow. I don't turn away from the window, pretending I hadn't heard it.

"Cashile, I'm sure you're aware that we've made several exceptions for you," the third Hokage began. I didn't respond. Yes, I was aware of that. So why was he telling me? What was he building up towards? I suddenly made the connection to Ibiki, my skills, Harumi, the Hokage calling me: everything.

"Oh," I said out loud.

The Hokage paused in whatever he was about to say, the let out a coarse laugh. "See what I mean, Ibiki?"

"I still don't understand why it has to be me," he grumbled, "There are several other exceptional ANBU and sensei who could take her on as a student,"

"We've been over this, Ibiki," the Hokage said with a slight warning in his voice.

I smirk. The Hokage thought that Ibiki may be the only person able to control me. If only he knew that I have only shown a sliver of my true potential. The Hokage turned slightly in his chair to face me.

"Do you accept my proposition?" He asked.

"You haven't proposed anything yet," I replied, "Don't hit me, Ibiki. I do respect Lord Third. I just have a funny way of showing it," I say without turning from the window.

Ibiki makes a slight choking noise before lowering his hand. "How did you know I was going to slap you upside the head?"

I turn around and peer up at him. "Because I'm clever," I smirk.

The Hokage sighed. "I may not have proposed anything yet, but you know what I'm going to propose," he told me. "So is your answer yes or no? Do you want the extra training to draw out your potential, and become an ANBU at an advanced pace, or do you wish to remain a normal genin? If you agree to my proposition you will still be a part if your genin team, but you will also be having extra training on the side."

I consider my options quickly. I liked to be underestimated, to control from the shadows. But this was an opportunity to gain power, control, that I didn't want to miss.

"I'll agree on one condition," I say slowly, "This remains secret. It's not made a big deal that I'm being trained to be an ANBU. I understand that it will be impossible to keep truly secret; ANBU and some high ranking jonin will probably know, and definitely Kakashi. But I want you to keep this information from as many ears as possible."

"I can make that happen." The Hokage agrees instantly.

"Then it seems that we have an accord." I smirk.

"Cashile, you are now officially on an advanced course to becoming an ANBU."

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Haha gaara119 here! Were you expecting that at all? She's on an advanced course to becoming an ANBU! Ooooh XDDD

Look how quickly we updated for you! Leave more comments if you want another update, cause we might just be a little lazy (and busy supermassiveblckhole) right now!

And why was she being watched by an ANBU? O.o comment below what you think!

Okay baaaai! On to supermassiveblckhole!

Hi guys! It's supermassiveblckhole! Yeahhhhh my parents are making me study all summer so blame them for the slower updates! :( well I'll still be writing in the more sleepless nights to come 3: Anyways! hope you liked this chapter!

Enjoy~

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	7. Chapter Six - Training

I pant softly, amazed that Ibiki had managed to push me this far yet again. He was good, and I could tell he still wasn't completely serious. He suddenly straightens, signaling an end to our sparring session.

I stand up and begin walking towards him. It's been a week since I had become a part of my new training to develop my abilities. While there had been some improvement, it wasn't enough to satisfy Ibiki.

"It's still the same!" He shouted at me, "Your mind may be able to see exactly what you have to do to defeat me, but your body is unable to carry it out!"

I sigh. "I'm improving at the most advanced rate my body can handle," I reply.

This seems to irritate him further instead of placate him. "Well then, improve at a rate your body can't handle!"

I didn't point out to him that other aspects of my training-strategy, chakra control, and many other skills-were developing at a seemingly impossible rate. And this was with me being distracted with a much more delightfully interesting puzzle.

Why were the ANBU still watching me?

Ibiki held out weights and dropped them on the floor with a thud. "I want you to wear these and run around konoha until you drop. And then I want you to run double what you managed to run. Only then can you come find me."

Logically, I knew this was impossible. But I also knew that Ibiki wouldn't accept logic at this point. He wanted to prove something to me, show that just my mind wouldn't be enough. I knew that I needed to develop the physical aspects of my fight, but Ibiki wanted me to do this immediately.

I slowly strapped on the weights, then turn to leave the training facility. "Wait!" Ibiki called. I pause. "You cannot use chakra, either," he ordered, slipping a bracelet into my wrist. I raised an eyebrow. A chakra inhibitor.

"You really don't trust me and my morals, do you?" I ask.

"Of course not," he scoffs.

I smirk. "Smart."

He snarls and gives me a light backhand that swings my head to the side. I slowly turn back, stretching my neck and ignoring my throbbing temple.

"Why don't you really punch me, huh?" I ask, "We all know you want to,"

He grimaces and drops his hand. I allow a faint smirk to grace my lips. I had managed to manipulate him into not hitting me. I begin to turn away, dismissing him from my mind when it happens.

Staggering, I choke on the air for a moment, spluttering and trying to draw air as my vision faded slightly, black crawling in from the edges. I force my mind to not feel the pain. My throbbing head doesn't throb anymore. My lungs painfully twisting as they try to draw air no longer bother me.

I straighten, breathing in and out once to clear my oxygen deprived brain. I turn and scowled at Ibiki, studying him closely. Did he understand how absolutely frustrating he was being? How did he know what I was trying to get him to do? Was he manipulating me? Did he know everything I was thinking? Did he-

I smirk. "Nice try, Morino," I sneer slightly, "But it's not going to be that easy to break me,"

I turn and walk away, pleased yet frustrated at this little puzzle. People were just so _interesting_ sometimes _,_ and Ibiki was someone who finally managed to truly catch my interest.

The weights caused my feet to drag a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. So I had to run around Konoha _? Alright. If that's what Ibiki wanted, then that's what I'll do._ I thought stubbornly. I would not let Ibiki beat me at this game.

I walked to the gate entrance slowly, allowing my body to get used to the weights dragging me down. Once I'd arrived I stretched out and started into a slow jog, wincing at the slight burn, but none the less, carrying on.

I eventually increased my speed and paced myself carefully, calculating my average time and mileage every once in a while to stay at my optimal speed.

It was dark outside, early morning, and I'd been going at it for hours. My breathing was audible and harsh, my calves filled with lactic acid.

I separated my mind from my body, detaching myself from the excruciatiing pain and severe exhaustion my body was dealing with at the moment.

I continued into the early hours of the morning, the weights _very_ noticeable now. My instincts were screaming at me to rip them off or pour chakra into my legs to strengthen them, but I couldn't. Thank God I couldn't feel the probably excruciating pain.

The sun was shining brightly now. My legs were weak, and even though I couldn't feel the physical pain, my body spoke for itself.

With one more step my right leg collapsed underneath me, dragging the rest of my body down. I could feel the scrapes, but I blocked the pain.

A dark figure loomed above me and I peered up.

"How many hours was that?" Ibiki asked, his anger more managed than the last time I was with him.

"4 hours 43 minutes and 57.2 seconds." I said without hesitation. Ibiki raised an eyebrow and knelt to the ground, lifting my head up by my sweat-filled hair.

"Well now you can double 4 hours 43 minutes and 57.2 seconds by 2 and run that." He sneered menacingly, mocking my precision.

I allow my head to drop back down as a wave of pain nearly overtakes me. My head is only supported by Ibiki's grip on my hair until he let's go, allowing my head to slam back into the ground. I separate my mind from my body, the pain no longer reaching me.

"You seem to forget that I am a child," I look up towards Ibiki's retreating back slowly, messy hair in my eyes from pigtails that have come too loose. Ibiki pauses, looking back.

"You are no child," he tells me looking into my eyes. I allow my head to drop once again, and next time I look up, he's gone.

I sigh. Of course Ibiki wouldn't feel any guilt over forcing a 'child' into this. And of course he knew that I abandoned my childhood long ago. .

Ibiki's smart, that's why the hokage put him in charge of me. He knew what exactly he was dealing with.

I struggle to my feet, wincing slightly as I touch my jaw. The bone is mildly cracked. Bruises would paint the side of my face by tomorrow morning no doubt.

I willed my body to move foreward and breathed in deeply, grateful to the oxygen flooding into my lungs.

The way things were going with my anbu training, I knew that I'd be incapable of attending missions for the rest of the week. Not because I was too busy with my training, but because I physically would not be able to. And knowing Ibiki, he'd still make me train.

I spent the next 9 hours 27 minutes and 54.4 seconds running at a slow, nearly dead pace, speeding up in various moments during the day, when I felt curious eyes watching my lagged movements. Well, it was supposed to be 9 hours 27 minutes and 54.4 seconds, but in all honestly, I'd lost track of the time in my nearly unconscious state.

I could feel the weights dragging my movements with every step, pulling me down as soon as I lifted either of my legs up. It was torture. Physical torture. So Ibiki wasn't skilled only in causing mental pain. He knew that I needed him to get to the power and control I seeked, and he was using it against me.

I had never been pushed this far, I admit. This was a challenge I wouldn't win so easily. Exactly what I'd been craving. But this was different. This was something nearly impossible. But I was going to do this, to prove something to Ibiki. To prove that destroying my body wouldn't make me a spectacular ninja.

I struggled around the village, running without a stop for what could have been anywhere from 1 minute to 1 hour to 1 day until I simply collapsed on the ground in front of me. I had to attach my mind to my body again, afraid that I might realize just a little too late if I'd stopped breathing altogether.

The pain that shoved into my body was like no other. My legs were numb and jelly-like, but the numbness didn't prevent the burning sensation at all. Everything from head to toe ached and I had cramps throughout my abdominal area. My arms ached and my lungs refused to take in any more oxygen.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the ground, not caring that the tiny pebbles of the ground were embedding themselves into the side of my head pressing into the dusty road. A low, animal like moan made it out of my lips before I suppressed it.

I made out a yellow blur in the distance which was closing in on me. It was Uzumaki Naruto, and by the look on his face he was going to walk right past me without a second glance.

I know people and I knew Naruto. He would walk past me, make a small joke about this in the future, tell his teammates about it.

As he neared, his eyes bulged out of his face. Who's wouldn't? Me, Cashile Yuroki. The clever, intelligent kunoichi who alone passed her former sensei's test. On the advanced path to becoming ANBU, though most people, including my team, didn't know that.

Bruised and half-dead looking, collapsed from exhaustion on the side of the streets, gasping for breath in a most unattractive manner.

He stopped in front of me, confliction written all over his face. Then he bent down and checked my pulse before picking me up and racing in the opposite direction.

I breathed in before I attempted speaking. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital, dattebayo!" Uzumaki Naruto said, a different look crossing his face. This look. It wasn't scared or hostile. Angry or grudging.

It was determination and worry.

Confusion filled into my mind before I realized that I'd allowed it to enter. Naruto was supposed to walk away and laugh about this, his definition of payback for the years of torture I put him through. For the years of lonliness I caused him. I've never once doubted my intuition and my people skills.

That is, until today. There it was, that little spark of human goodness that I never could quite count on nor ,dissuade.

"Can't... Go... Hospital," I gasp out as pain surged through my body with each step. I block the pain with my mind and sigh in relief as it abides. Pain was merely a message, and right now I was ignoring all calls.

"Why not, you're injured!"

"I have to find someone," I said smoothly. I may injure myself further by ignoring the pain, but I almost wanted to be injured. It would show Ibiki just how wrong he was. You can't build a strong ninja by tearing their body apart.

He hesitated. "If you don't, I'll set up a date between Sakura and Sasuke," I warn. His face hardens, but I feel nothing. He was just trying to help and got threatened instead. It was a cruel world, and any weakness would get you squashed. I didn't care how blunt or crude my manipulation of him was. I was happy as long as the job got down.

"Whatever, ama," he mutters. I snicker slightly at the nickname. "How long did you run?"

"I'm... Not really sure," I inform him, my voice rasping despite the fact that I didn't feel the painful dryness in my throat. At his raised eyebrow, I admitted, "I lost track of time around the five hour mark. I couldn't exactly think that well after that."

I directed Naruto to where I knew Ibiki would be. As soon as we got there, I slipped out of Naruto's arms, ignoring my weak knees and buckling hips. "That will be all, Naruto," I tell him.

"But-"

"That. Will. Be. All." I ground out, not even glancing towards him. He hesitate, then scurries away.

"You did the running," Ibiki sounded surprised. I stood there, irritation filling my mind. Why do people love to point out the obvious? "But you didn't manage to fully complete the task I set out for you."

"Yes," I reply emotionlessly. He turned towards me with a glare in his face, curling his lip, but ignored the fact that I had come to find him before completing my running. He didn't seem to understand: I simply couldn't keep going.

"Now fight me," he ordered.

I felt a sigh threaten to leave my lips. Was Ibiki trying to kill me? The thought seriously crossed my mind for a few seconds before I tucked it away for further speculation.

I looked into Ibiki's eyes and saw no remorse, no flicker or hesitation. He wouldn't take no as an answer. If I collapsed he'd wait for me to wake up before fighting me. Or just beat me up while I was unconscious.

I forced all the pain and the hurt and exhaustion deep into the recesses of my mind before sliding my right foot back into a fighting back stance, my hands raised as I prepared to fight.

Everything in me-instinct, logic, entire body-urged me to run. To leave, retreat from this hopeless battle. But I knew that wasn't an option, so I turned to the only other real option.

To fight.

My arms felt like lead, heavy, as I braced myself for the attack.

Ibiki moved swiftly and my eyes carefully followed his movements. Although he was fast, my mental and visual capacity were far beyond my years. I could see each and every step he took, and my brain calculated where his next step would be, what his next move was. I knew in advance at least what five of his moves would be.

Which is what made it so painful to take the hit. Knowing full well and for a good couple of seconds and just waiting for the impact to come.

I processed the attack and commanded my body to dodge, but I felt heavy. My arms were lead and my legs were numb. My body betrayed my mind and the consequence was taking the hit.

I desperately tried to move fast enough, but Ibiki's hard knuckles collided skillfully with my injured jawbone.

No matter how much I ignored the pain, I let out a sharp cry instinctively.

Ibiki ignored this and dealt a hard kick to my side. My cramped up abdomen did not take nicely to that, and my body collapsed under me. I may not feel the pain, but my body simply could not keep going.

I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes. This guy was not playing with me. And on top of that, I couldn't help but observe that he had some serious anger issues.

I coughed up blood and spit it out. "So tell me, how did it feel to abandon your brother? Is it because of that incident that you have this deep anger inside of you?"

His eyes widened but almost immediately went back to his normal angry look. "You can't always escape situations with your mind games Cashile." He growled before delivering another blow to my side.

"Oomph." I let out, letting my hands fall to the ground. I lifted my head up and glared at him. I hated that I had to go through this. I hated that I could predict his movements in advance but couldn't stop him.

He lifted his leg and aimed to kick me square in the nose. His aim, to break it.

His menacing look told me that he meant me harm. He would never train me willingly and he was taking his anger out on me.

He kicked out and I lay there, allowing him to destroy me. "Get up and fight," he growled. I looked up at him with dead eyes, all emotions and thoughts hidden. He paused slightly as he realized he could no longer read me.

 _Had she been faking everything I've read and learned from her so far? Everything: her emotions, faults, strengths, peeves. Were they faked?_

I coughed up more blood, the effort taking it's toll.

Ibiki let out a slight shout and kicked me in the ribs. I felt a crack and agonizing pain shot up my side. I cried out in pain, the sound cutting short as my shout worsened the pain. "Is it that you _can't_ fight or you _won't_?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked up at him through a haze of pain, trying to separate my mind from my body but finding that I couldn't. The pain had it's hold on me now and wouldn't let go.

So that's what it was. He wanted me to fight back and he was pushing me past my limits, like he originally said he would.

He aimed a kick at my head this time, ready to put me out of my misery. But I saw it. I saw that the kick was far harder then It should have been. It was a kick that could cause me serious injury.

I struggle to stand and manage to begin to sit up, but it was too late. My battered body couldn't move out of the way into me.

I felt the hard kick to my head, causing me to fall on my side and slump over. Some power had been taken off the kick when he had to twist it upwards as I sat up slightly.

Darkness edged around the corners of my eyes and soon everything was black. I feel the tendrils of panic reach towards me as my eyesight stayed black, but my mind wasn't following it into the dark.

I gasp, my breath catching in my throat. There are several thuds as Ibiki is suddenly restrained by several people. I hear him struggling and questioning and spluttering and then I slip away, following my eyes into the dark.

A/N Hi! Supermassiveblckhole here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I have high hopes for this book and i'm really super dooper excited to be writing it with Gaara119 :3 Although I'm sure I've said this before! I'm studying and because I procrastinated this so much today already lol, so I will hand the mic over to Gaara119! Don't forgot to fan, vote and or and or AND COMMENT! Even if we don't reply we still see them and they're encouraging! So Comment! And of course, Enjoy :33 Bye!

Hey! Gaara119 here! Okay just so you know she's not blind or anything lol.

So what do you guys think? I love writing this! It can be extremely difficult sometimes but I feel like it's so worth it when it comes together!

Supermassiveblckhole (what a freaking long username! Haaha) is such a fantastic writer! The way we motivate each other to write is to literally bug the other person till the do it XD and it seems to work! Haha

COMMENT! PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSE! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!

COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!

Lol, will you guys comment now? XD

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	8. Chapter Seven - An Unanswerable Question

There's no haze in my mind as I come back to consciousness. I immediately know where I am.

Hospital.

I know why I'm there.

Ibiki.

I knew how long I'd been out, judging by the stiffness of my body and the clock on the wall.

Eleven hours, twenty five minutes, thirty seven seconds.

I explored the side of my bed, feeling all the buttons and mentally filing away what did what. I pressed one of the buttons and the bed began to tilt upright. I then find another button and press it, feeling the pain in my limbs fade away, only to be replaced with a slight buzz. I sigh in relief as my body seems to float away, freeing my mind. And finally I press the third button, calling a nurse to me.

"Oh Cashile, you're awake." The nurse who came to my call said.

She continued to explain to me what exactly had happened as I hid my irritation. "Your sensei went a bit too hard on you. You've got multiple bruises, a few broken ribs, broken nose, a concussion and a stress fracture in your forearm." She listed.

I automatically knew that the fractured .was from attempting to block Ibiki's repeatedly hard blows.

"When am I able to leave?" I asked her. Judging from my injuries I would be released soon. Nothing so serious as to keep me in medical overnight.

"Well we've bandaged you up good. Don't remove the bandages on your ribs." She warned, giving me a pointed look.

I nodded briefly.

"You aren't allowed to train for 2 weeks and you are not allowed to use that arm of yours for 4 weeks in total. The doctor will evaluate you in that time to see if there is any improvement. I will be right back with your medicine. You are to take two tablets per day. One in the morning when you wake up and one before you go to bed at night. Understood?" She asked.

"Yes." I muttered, wincing as I raised myself into a sitting position on the hospital bed. "Why can't you just have a medic nin heal me?"

"Ah, well, if the injuries were worse or you were a higher ranking shinobi going on more important missions we probably would. But seeing as that's not true, well... You'll have to heal up the normal way," she smiled, "Let me go grab your meds!"

2 minutes and 47 seconds later the same nurse walked into the small hospital room again with two bottles in her hand.

She hands them to me. "Here, this is your medicine."

I read the label. _Zetophorin._

The complicated names of science. Why can't things just be called Aspirin or Tylenol anymore?

"Make sure to only take one in the morning and one at night!" She told me cheerfully, "And after one week start to only take half pills morning and night, then at the two week mark take just half a pill when your feeling bad, until you're healed. Got it?"

I nodded.

"You're allowed to leave now. But one more thing." The nurse starts. "Your concussion. Do you live with anybody?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "No. I live alone."

"Do you have any friends you can stay with? You need to be woken up every two hours while you have the concussion. You'll need to have someone with you at night for at least the next week. Then you can come in and we will evaluate you further." She explained.

I looked at her with cold eyes and stated simply. "I have no friends." Before turning on my heel and walking out of the hospital, holding my ribs.

It was hard to breathe but I'd manage. My shallow breaths weren't satisfying but I ignored the lack of oxygen and limped all the way to my apartment.

** Hokage's Office**

Third Person P.O.V.

"Care to explain?" The hokage asked Ibiki, who had appeared grudgingly before hokage.

Ibiki immediately knew what the hokage was talking about.

"I was just training her." He replied. Even though he was carefully controlling it, anger was still evident in his voice.

"You don't think you pushed her just a bit too far then?" The hokage answered, blowing out smoke from his pipe.

"With all due respect hokage-sama, you requested that I train this girl and I will not hold back." Ibiki stated gruffly.

"Yes Ibiki and I thank you once again, but please refrain from your anger in the future. Cashile is not invincible. She is a human being and a child at that. Her body is delicate and not ready for the thrashing that you gave her. She is one of our own, please treat her as such." The hokage said.

Ibiki grit his teeth, his anger spilling out a little. "Hokage-Sama, her parents-"

"Ibiki." Sarutobi said, silencing him.

"Cashile is not her parents." He said sternly.

"Yes, I understand that!" Ibiki seethed, frustration clear in his voice, "But do you still think it's wise to give more power to such an unpredictable little girl?"

He sent Ibiki a look that immediately reminded the interrogation nin that Sarutobi was the Hokage. Ibiki took a half step back, remembering his place.

"I understand your concerns, Ibiki," the Hokage sighed, sinking back in his chair as he puffed on his pipe, "And I've taken several precautions. Don't think for a second that I take the matter of Cashile Kuroki lightly."

Ibiki bowed, the conversation clearly over. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

I walked into the spacious living room of the hokage.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama." I said.

"Yes. Kakashi. As you are very well aware I'm sure, Ibiki has landed Cashile in the hospital."

I nodded, slipping my hands in my pant pockets.

"She's been released, but she has a concussion. She needs to be woken every two hours. Yet she lives with no one." Hokage sama said.

I nodded, understanding what he wanted me to do, but I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "The hospital let her leave?"

"To my understanding, she walked out." The hokage said with a small chuckle.

"I see." I muttered. One more stubborn child to deal with. Although, this one proved to be different. "I understand what you want me to do. Also, may I speak with Ibiki in regards concerning the child?" I asked.

I had a few things to say to Ibiki about Cashile's training.

"Of course." The hokage said.

"That will be all." He dismissed me. I transported out of the hokage's building and checked the time. I'll check in on Cashile in 1 or 2 hours I suppose.

With that decided, I brought out my book and started reading.

Cashile's P.O.V.

I continued my game of chess, bored out of my mind. Wasn't there something interesting to do around here? I flung a kunai at my wall, only one from the many shurikan and kunai that had already been thrown.

I sighed with irritation. These bandages were very confining and tight. I tried to adjust them, but it was almost impossible.

I moved the table with my chess board away and turned on my couch so that I was lying down.

I closed my eyes and ignored the pain that was eating away at my body.

*2 hours later*

I squinted. I'd been staring at the light above me for two whole hours. It was impossible to sleep.

I've never slept at night. What does being injured change? It had been four days since I'd gotten any rest. Some nights I managed to calm my mind enough to snatch a couple of hours of rest.

My thought process stopped for a brief moment when I heard movement. Who was in my aparment?

The second my thought process stopped, it started again, a million different possibilities entering my head all at once.

They must have sent someone in to check on me. Judging my the heaviness of the feet treading on the ground it must be male, around 5'9. Kakashi. They wouldn't send in a stranger to check on me, the hokage was smarter than that.

I closed my eyes, playing it out.

I heard the footsteps stop right next to me, and the tension in the air as his hand moved down.

"Cashile?" He said softly, his hand landing on my arm.

My eyes flew open and I grabbed his arm and twisted it, kicking out at his knees so that his body's automatic response was to bend over.

From there I hit one localized spot on his neck, temporarily parilyzing his body for about ten seconds. I knew that it took all of Kakashi's control not to stop my attack, and that he could've if he truly wanted to. I certainly wasn't stronger then him yet.

Smarter, yes.

But stronger? Not yet.

"What are you doing here Kakashi." I stood up and said coldly, knowing the answer already. I flinched on instinct, but controlled the cry of pain that was close to escaping my mouth.

I smirked to myself thinking of the pressure point I'd hit perfectly. _That was for you, Iruka sensei._

"Cashile." Kakashi said in a warning tone, narrowing his eyes.

I waved my hands. "Relax, It's only temporary. You should be able to move in about.. now."

He lifted himself up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I only came to wake you up."

I stared at him emotionlessly. "You don't have to bother yourself with that. I can't sleep."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean you can't sleep?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I just can't."

"Cashile that's not healthy. You need your rest. Especially now, your body's been working hard." He lectured, frowning.

I sighed. "Boring!" I threw my hands up and fell backwards onto the bed, ignoring the flare of pain that ran up my side. I wince and hold my breath.

"Breath Cashile," Kakashi reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, letting out the breath. "Breathing. Breathing's boring."

"Why don't you sleep?"

"To many thoughts," I hiss, hitting my head lightly. "I need... I need, what I need is a puzzle," I decide.

"A-" Kakashi begins.

"Puzzle, yes, a puzzle. Give me one." I demand.

"I-" I immediately read his confusion, and sigh

"A riddle, maze, question, something!" I answer him before the question even gets out of his mouth.

"Uh, okay... I fly through the air, thrown with all might, I land in the target, With which I figh-"

"Kunai," I sigh. "Next."

"Er...Born with a gift, A gift that can kill, The eyes of destruction-"

"Uchiha, and untrue." I growl, growing bored of Kakashi. "C'mon, challenge me. Give me something!"

"He thinks for a few moments, then opens his mouth, "What walks up a mountain on two legs, down it on four, and on flat ground walks on three?"

"Nothing, you made it up," I rolled my eyes. "Stop being childish and THINK!"

He's silent for a minute, then begins softly. "It grows and blossoms, it dies and wilts. It happens in the beginning and happens in the end. It can make you cry, it can make you sad, it can make you smile, and can make you brave. What is it?"

I hesitate. I close my mouth and fall silent. I think hard. An hour passes, but still Kakashi waits for me and my answer. I feel myself-to my surprise- begin to drift off to sleep. I get out one more sentence as I feel sleep claim me.

"What's the answer?" I mumbled.

Kakashi smoothed my hair and stood. "I hope one day you're able to figure it out," he whispers, then walks away.

And I sleep.

*** Third Person P.O.V.***

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of the door leading inside the interrogation center. The man he was looking for stood right in front of him.

"Ibiki Morino." He said.

"Kakashi." Ibiki greeted.

"I'd like to talk to you about a student of mine. Cashile Yuroki." Kakashi said.

At the mention of Cashile's name, Ibiki's casual glance hardened and he turned around so that he was fully facing Kakashi.

"What about her?" He asked.

The mere thought of the arrogant girl had anger building up inside of him.

"Don't you think you're working the genin too hard?" Kakashi asked, slouching in a lazy manner.

If Ibiki hadn't known the man was so skilled, he would've laughed at his constant apathetic behavior.

"You and I both know she's not at genin level." Ibiki growled.

"She's still a child. She deserves a normal lifestyle, a normal genin life. She needs to work with her team, completing missions with them and such. It's a fundamental learning aspect in this program. You know my training methods are tough so you know I wouldn't be asking this of you if there wasn't some necessary meaning behind it. But let her devote most of her time to team 7 and train with you in the background. At the rate you're working her, her body won't be able to keep up with anything but your training. It's a miracle she can withstand your training alone."

Ibiki's eyes flashed dangerously. "She's my student," he growled, "And I'll train her how I see fit."

Kakashi's voice remained deceptively calm, but something shifted in his stance, in his gaze, that made Ibiki's skin crawl. "She's my student as well, Ibiki. I don't think what you were doing yesterday was "teaching" Cashile. That was torture, pure and simple. And you know it, too."

Ibiki gritted his teeth, his glare deepening.

"Why, though? Revenge? But for what? Anger? Can you not control yourself? I heard that several ANBU gathered around to watch the fight- wait, no. I can't even call it a fight. It was a massacre. You beat Cashile bloody, knowing that she would be unable to defend herself. Trained, elite, hardcore ANBU pulled you away from Cashile's unconscious body. ANBU that went through the harshest training methods couldn't believe what they saw."

Kakashi pulled his hand out of his pocket and scratched the side of his face before returning it, giving off an air of nonchalance that contrasted greatly with his words. "So why? What excuse do you have for this?"

Ibiki snarled slightly. He found himself disliking Kakashi greatly in this instance. Each word he said rang true in one way or another.

"I was trying to break her," Ibiki admitted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I just... Well, I saw her as an opponent. An obstacle. And I wanted to see if I could break her."

"And could you?"

"Not yet," he grimaced. "She's just too clever. And I wanted to push her to that breaking point, to that instance when you unleash your true potential."

"And?"

"She saw right through me. She knows what I want and refuses to give it to me. She's too damn stubborn!"

"Hm." Kakashi said thoughtfully. " Do you agree to my proposal?" He asked, not wanting to waste too much time.

The resistance could be sensed but Ibiki non the less nodded. "What do you propose of her schedule?"

"She'll need to complete missions with Team 7 so when we are out of the village I'll have her then. When we are completing regular missions inside the village she will work with the team from morning to 5:30. You can train her from 6 to 10 every Monday through Friday. On weekends, she's all yours. But make sure she recieves proper rest." Kakashi said. "I just don't want her missing any more missions then she already has. Her team was wondering where she was."

Ibiki nodded. "I agree." He muttered begrudgingly.

"Good." Kakashi said, relieved to have not been pushed further.

He walked to the KIA stone and meditated there for a while in deep thought, before picking himself up and walking to the apartments.

He entered Cashile's apartment window cautiously, expecting an attack.

What he didn't expect was a light snoring emitted from the beaten and worn girl on the couch. For once her face looked restful. Not her usual calculating look that made a person think she knew just about everything intel-wise on them.

Even though she somehow probably did.

He gently shook her awake and presented her squinty tired eyes with his infamous close-eyed smile.

"Cashile. It's time to wake up. You've got missions."

She was awake instantaneously, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Kakashi.

"What are you talking about?" She asked coldly. There was a knowing look in her eyes, but Kakashi explained anyways.

"From now on you'll spend the majority of your time completing missions with team 7. From 6-8 pm on the weekdays you'll be training with Ibiki. You'll have discuss your weekend times with him." He explained carefully.

"What did you do to me?" Cashile asked, a slightly crazed and panicky look crossing her face. It was gone in an instant.

The girl left no more room in for emotions but waited expectantly for an answer.

Kakashi looked at the small girl, confused. "Exuse me?"

"How did you make me fall asleep?" She growled defensively.

Kakashi glanced awkwardly around him, unable to supply her an answer. "Uh.. I don't know."

Cashile was not stupid enough to attack but she was very wary of the jounin in front of her.

"Get ready and meet the team at training ground 6 in 10." Kakashi said, disappearing in an instant.

Cashile peered through the window in a thoughtful trance before making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

** Cashile's P.O.V.***

After taking my pills and feeling the now familiar numbing buzz it gave me, I arrived at training ground 6 in exactly 10 minutes. My three teammates were waiting around as usual. Sakura spotted me 4 minutes and 32 seconds after I'd arrived.

"Cashile! Oh my _gosh._ What happened to you?" She asked, eyeing my injured body up and down. I was covered from head to toe in bandages, walked with a limp, and I didn't care to cover my facial bruises with makeup.

"Training." I replied.

Naruto looked at me knowingly with hurt-filled blue eyes. I felt absolutely no remorse. It wasn't my fault he _felt_ so much. So _passionately_. Caring is not an advantage in this world.

Sasuke glanced at me emotionlessly, a glance which I returned.

He looked away first.

"Team 7, now that you're all here let's get to today's missons." Kakashi said, appearing out of the blue. Not that I hadn't sensed him five minutes ago.

"First is.."

He listed a few small missions, all of which seemed boring. I was glad I didn't actually have to participate in these missions due to my injuries, just tag along.

Our missions passed with the day and I sighed in irritation. Useless, these missions. I'd rather be training with Ibiki right now. The guy that mentally and physically wanted to torture me.

The genin of team seven along with myself followed Kakashi into the hokage's office.

We'd just finished an assignment and were ready for our next task, which Kakashi was asking for at the moment.

"I WANT A COOLER MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Could he be any louder?

The hokage chuckled and proceeeded to explaining the ranking of the missions assigned.

I let out an exasperated breath. Thank god I was on the advanced path to ANBU, I couldn't survive many days with team 7. They were _so boring._

"Alright Naruto. I will assign your team a C-rank mission." The hokage said finally.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are we guarding a princess? A feudal lord?" He asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Try ungrateful drunk dickhead." I muttered, wrinkling my nose. I could smell the sake from a mile away.

The adults in the room gave me a pointed, knowing look. All of which I ignored.

I sighed. What, they didn't want me to ruin the surprise? The man entered the room, and my eyes narrowed in surprise.

Drunk, yes. But when he saw us his eyes widened and guilt shocked across his face quickly. He glanced out the window as though looking for someone before looking back to us.

 _Liar_.

Everything about Tazuna (I read his name on the papers the Hokage had in his desk) screamed it.

 _Liar_.

"This is all I get? A bunch of snot-nosed kids?"

 _Guilty_.

He took a swig of his sake bottle, which, by the smell of it, was the cheapest he could buy.

 _Broke_.

His shoulders were tense, eyes wary despite the alcohol.

 _In danger._

Several things connected almost instantaneously while Tazuna introduced himself.

Tazuna was a bridge builder who came from the Land of Waves. He came specifically from an island that was under the control of Gato, an important business man. Gato was more of a thug, really. If Tazuna was a bridge builder, he would obviously be building a bridge.

A bridge that would connect his island to the main land. Once connected the island would have options other then Gato to do business with.

Which would make Tazuna a target to Gato.

That made this at least an A rank mission. Depending on who Gato hired to kill Tazuna, it could even be higher.

So I call Tazuna out on it so he can have the proper protection, right?

Of course not.

Obviously he didn't have enough money to hire shinobi for an A rank mission, or he would have. Calling him out on it would save our own skins, but he would end up dead. Not that I care.

If I told the Hokage the true rank of this mission, I'd be able to stay and practice more with Ibiki...

But at the same time, completing an A rank mission would give me more experience out in the field. For once, it might not be boring.

The decision was easy enough.

I was going on the A ranked mission.

A/N Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment, Vote, Fan. Please. Because I have a cold and a comment, vote or fan will decrease my suffering. Not really, but it'd still be nice. A cup of tea, too. :) Night!

Hey, it's gaara119! What did you guys think? We're almost to the zabuza arc. My least favorite arc ^^

So I want some replies in comments: would you guys rather we do word for word the zabuza series so y'all can reread the same sentence you've probably read a hundred times, or is it okay if we kind of do our own wording? Cause it takes a lot more time to do it word for word.

Yup.

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	9. Chapter Eight - A True Fight

"My feet hurt!"

I rubbed my temples as Naruto complained for the umpteenth time. He started out excited, checking behind every blade of grass for enemies. Now he was dragging behind, complaining and whining. Ignoring my throbbing headache, I pull out my bottle of pills, popping two into my mouth and swallowing them dry. I had had my major injuries healed for the mission, but I was still stiff and sore.

There was still an hour and seventeen minutes before I was supposed to take more medication, but I hurt now. I could feel the medicine wearing off, the buzz leaving my mind. This "zetaphorin" was like oil to the machine that was my mind; I could think more clearly and much more quickly when I was under its affects.

I walked silently in front of everyone and looked briefly at the little puddle of water at the edge of our pathway. I sighed. I was hoping for a challenge on this mission, not two chunin idiots. Though this was just the beginning. When the two chunin failed, someone stronger would be sent.

I showed no signs of tension in my stance. If anything, I looked bored. I mean, I already knew exactly when we'd be ambushed and I already knew that we would easily win. Kakashi came up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder for an instance before walking away.

A message.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't want me to take the ninja out unless necessary. Obviously he wanted to test his genin, and see who these ninja were after.

Idiot. I could tell him they were after the bridge builder.

He walked ahead of me. I saw the perfectly aimed weapons but didn't react. Kakashi had already made the signs for a substitution. The assassins wrapped Kakashi in chains and squeezed hard. A look of terror flicked across Kakashi's face before he was torn to pieces.

I smirked.

Sakura screamed and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. Naruto yelled, "Kakashi-sensei!"

I stood there and observed it all, bored out of my mind. I already knew what was going to happen.

The two assassin ninja appeared behind Naruto. "Second one." They taunted. Naruto's eyes widened and he started shaking.

They drew their chains out and Naruto stood frozen where he stood. The air shifted around Sasuke and I knew he was going to save Naruto.

"CASHILE, HELP THEM!" Sakura cried, unable to bear intensity of this current situation.

I raised my eyebrow. What was Sakura doing? I was listening to orders from Kakashi. For once.

Someone cried out in pain and Sakura yelled. "Stay behind me!"

Sasuke swiftly moved himself in front of Sakura who stood her ground in front of Tazuna. I raised my eyebrow.

That wasn't in my calculations. Kakashi was supposed to step in by now.

I sighed. "So much drama." In my mind I play out exactly what I was going to do.

Startle enemy by appearing directly in front of them. Hit kidney of the one on the right. Duck beneath the wild punch of the one on the left. Spin to avoid weak punch from the still reeling one on the right, while unsheathing a kunai and slitting the throat of lefty. Step to the right, push the punch away from my body and jab the pressure point, leaving righty paralyzed for ten minutes.

In a matter of milliseconds I was in front of Sasuke. I saw the attacks before they happened and began my movement.

It's over in a split second.

I looked behind me and observed my 'comrades' appalled faces. I simply shrugged and looked at the paralyzed assassin in front of me. "We need this one for questioning." I explain why I didn't kill him lightly.

"Good job Cashile. I thought I told you not to interfere." Kakashi said, appearing out of the thin air.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura cried with glee.

"When did he tell her not to interfere?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

I smirked. "I didn't think you'd want them to die. You weren't exactly expecting the Demon Brothers on this mission, were you?" I ask. "Though they didn't live up to their reputation," I sigh, disappointed.

"Hey... are you hurt? Scaredy cat." Sasuke asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. I raise an eyebrow but don't interfere.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed, responding exactly how I believed he would.

"Hey, these guys had poison on their nails. If I were you I wouldn't move so much. The poison will be spreading." Kakashi said, noticing Naruto's injury. He then turned to our beloved bridge builder. "And you... I need to talk to you."

Tazuna gulped. The look of relief on his face from moments earlier had long since passed.

Kakashi grabbed the still assassin. "He won't be moving for quite some time." I said, sure of myself.

He spared me a weary look. "I know." But tied him to a tree anyway.

"This one," Kakashi explained to the others," Is a chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Him and his parter were trained to come at you relentlessly, no matter what the cost."

"H-how did you detect our presence?" The assassin asked, shaken up by the sudden paralyzation and his brother's death. I tossed a kunai up and down, bored.

"A puddle in the middle of our path when it hasn't rained in days?" Kakashi asked as if it were painfully obvious.

Well, it was...

"Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked angrily.

If I were him I'd shut my trap.

"I could have killed the two in the blink of an eye. But I had to see who they were after. Someone from our ninja group... Or you?"

Tiny droplets of sweat started to appear on Tazuna's face.

He was about to be found out. Finally. Kakashi shot me a dirty look and I rose my eyes up to heaven in an expression of exasperation. He knew that I had known this, or at the very least suspected it, for quite some time, and yet hadn't told him.

"We heard nothing of enemy ninja on this mission. Therefore it is no longer our obligation to protect you." I sigh again at Kakashi's empty threat. The world was so slow. I knew what conclusion they would reach. So why wouldn't they hurry up and reach it?

"Naruto needs to be taken back to the village." Sakura said, worried.

So this is all put on Naruto. Our little scapegoat. But I knew Tazuna had nothing to worry about. If my predictions were correct, and they always were, Naruto would..

He stabbed himself and let out a furious yell which was a mixture of pain and determination.

I smirked as my previous calculations played themselves out perfectly.

"We will continue this mission. And by this hand... by this hand I swear I'll never back down again." He growled.

"Naruto, it's great that you took the poison out and everything, but if we don't bandage that up soon you'll bleed out." Kakashi said.

Silence. Followed by Naruto's panic mode.

I sighed. _Idiot._

Kakashi wrapped up Naruto's hand, though I could see that the Kyuubi was already healing his hand. Interesting. I'd love to see just how far the fox's power would stretch.

"Kakashi," I call out once he was done treating Naruto's wound, or lack thereof, "Can I interrogate the enemy?" I ask. I grab the kunai out of midair and look at Kakashi with a dark, excited look. "Please?"

Kakashi had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Looks like she picked up a few things from Ibiki," he mumbled. "No, Cashile," he called out, raising his voice, "I'm sure you've figured out everything anyways!"

And with that we continued on with our journey to the Land of Waves.

Everything was tense as we were expecting another attack. I strolled along with my nose buried in a puzzle book. It would take awhile for them to figure out the Demon brothers failed. But once they do find out, someone 10 times more skilled will be sent.

We slipped into the boat and silently crossed the waters. I put away my puzzle book and pulled out a new one. I even managed to get Kakashi to start a two person game with me, though I knew the game better than him and was far more skilled.

It was still eerily quite and dark when we arrived to the shores. I clambered out, taking a split second to adjust to being on land again. I glance up then snap my book shut, the action alerting Kakashi.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly asking me, _Now?_

I shook my head slightly _. Not yet,_ I replied. Then I scanned the trees. _Soon_.

Kakashi gave me a barely susceptible nod, then looked at the team. _Protect the team_.

I rolled my eyes slightly. _Boring_.

He responded with sharp eyes. I stare at him then blink, drop my eyes to the ground then look back at him. _Alright_.

We continued walking. Naruto stood in front attemting to be alert. _Amature_. It was irritating. What an idiot, yet so full of potential.

I glanced up at a patch of foliage, just before Naruto threw a kunai at it, successfully startling a bunny.

A snow white colored bunny.

I aimed a look at Kakashi and instantly knew he understood. He looked at me once more, a warning glance. _Protect them._

I raised my eyebrow teasingly. _You doubt me?_

He narrowed his eyes distrustingly. _Just do it._

I nod sharply, recognizing the dire seriousness on Kakashi's face. And Kakashi was not someone who I wanted to be enemies with.

The air shifted and I ducked, not wishing to have a huge sword take off my head. Then I remembered Kakashi's orders.

"Duck!" I called to the others. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all successfully hit the floor, but Naruto...

He turned towards me in confusion, "But why-" I ran up behind him, grabbed his neck and forced him down just as the sword sailed right where our heads had been a second before.

I looked at Kakashi for a brief moment. _Now do you trust me?_ He glanced to the side before he focused on the enemy. Good enough.

Speaking of, the enemy launched himself out of the trees, heading towards his sword. I sent several kunai to intercept him, but he just flipped in midair before landing on the handle of his sword.

Kakashi threw me a warning glance. I kept the surprise off my face. He truly wanted me to keep out of this fight, didn't he? I blew a wisp of hair out of my face before sliding a kunai into my hand and standing in front of my team. I would protect them at all costs.

Not.

I came first. My self preservation was more important than any of these idiots. I had a lot left to do, and I would sacrifice anyone and anything I deemed necessary.

I studied the enemy, and my eyes widened in shock. "Zabuza?!" I exclaimed, "The Demon of the Mist?" I had read several bingo books covering him. But I thought that he was supposed to travel with a young boy...

I smirk. Ah, he wasn't with him at the moment. Waiting and watching. I felt no need to inform Kakashi or call Zabuza out. The information I had would give me the upper hand.

"You know of me?" Zabuza asked, surprised.

"Ah, who doesn't?" I pass my knowledge off as nothing, "Almost every child has been told about the Demon of the Mist,"

"Ha," Zabuza laughed dryly, "It seems like I'm famous... Maybe just as famous as The Copy Cat Ninja... Kakashi..."

Kakashi glared, and rested a hand on his headband. "Looks like I'll have to use _this_ for this fight," he said darkly.

Ooh, the sharingan. I'd finally have the privilege of seeing it in action. Zabuza grabs his sword and disappears as Kakashi yanks his headband up, revealing the sharingan.

My breath catches in my throat as the killer intent in the air doubles. It was totally involuntary. I couldn't help but tense at the feeling as mist began to creep in from all sides. I did a quick hand sign to make sure it wasn't poisoned, relieved when I found it wasn't.

Sasuke, who had been lowly explaining what a sharingan was to Naruto, stopped talking, his eyes eyes widening in terror. He slid a kunai out of his pouch, trembling. Naruto notices and does the same, getting into position with Sakura around the bridge builder.

I paced in front of them like a caged tiger, a kunai in one hand and several senbon in another. There were a thousand, no, a hundred thousand ways this fight could go. It was slightly overwhelming but exhilarating at the same time. I took a moment to fumble in my pouch before popping another pill, soon feeling the buzz in my mind increase. My mind was sharper than ever with the help of this drug.

Laughter rings around us as Zabuza begins listing off kill points. Sasuke's gasping breath grabs my attention. I sigh. I knew he would react like this.

I appear next to him, grabbing his wrist. "Who's the scaredy cat now, Sasuke?" I hiss at him, "If you can't handle this, how in the world do you expect to stand up to your brother?" I ask, practically throwing his hand away from me.

I turned away, feeling his glare digging into the back of my head. He had found new resolve and was standing strong, determined to prove me wrong. I sigh.

So easy to manipulate.

I tense as I feel the shift in the air. I know Zabuza's next move. He'll appear in the middle of Team 7 and Tazuna. I calculate the possible outcomes in my head and smirk. I could take him out in one hit if I do this right.

"Move!" I order team 7, grabbing Tazuna's wrist and throwing him sideways. I stand where my team stood moments before, deciphering which of my calculations would work best. I knew instantly.

He would try dicing me with that sword of his. I needed to separate him from his weapon. Then the fight would be to my advantage. He'd be weaponless and I'd still be equiped with my brilliant mind.

I felt the familiar buzz of the zetaphorin in my mind, practically separating my mind from my body and showing me connections I had never seen before, faster than I'd ever calculated anything in my life.

I shake the thought of the drug off my mind and smirk as I hold my kunai out to block the sword, the senbon coming up behind it as support. Not just support for the kunai so it wouldn't shatter, but support for my shaking arm. This guy had some _strength_.

"Such an honour to be fighting the great Zabuza Momochi." I say, albeit slightly sarcastically.

He scoffed. "Brats like you don't deserve to wear that headband."

I raised my eyebrows, and he glanced to the side as I mock him with only my eyes. That was a stupid bait. Anyone could spot that dig. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Naruto stiffen visibly.

Or not.

I glance at Naruto then back at Zabuza, rolling my eyes slightly. I was pretty much saying, "Sorry for my idiot teammate." Zabuza smirked slightly in response, getting the idea of what I was saying.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" He asked, increasing the weight on my trembling arms. My eyes lit up in amusement, not only from his half compliment but from the fact that he thought a little extra power would defeat me.

"Let me handle this." Kakashi said cautiously. He looked at me, sending another mind message. I nod with a smirk. He was depending on me completely to keep his team safe. Oops, I mean _our_ team.

I had my team, and Kakashi, in the palm of my hand.

Zabuza turned and eyed us 'brats'. I met his glare with a cold, calculating gaze of my own, and watched his eyes widen - Then return to normal just as quickly. I flicked a senbon at him as a distraction and disengaged, disappearing only to reappear in front of my team.

Zabuza would be wary of my intelligence. A formidable opponent no doubt, I'll give him that. Perhaps I should've hidden my potential from obvious view, but...

That wasn't exactly my style.

He turned quickly back to Kakashi. "Those brats don't matter, I just need to defeat you to get the old man." He said in a sinister tone meant to shake us.

I just scoffed silently.

He tried to hide it, but as quick as it was, I noticed the agitated glance in my direction. He may not have considered me as much of a threat as Kakashi, but the slight fear, the wariness, was still there.

But to tell the truth, I wasn't one hundred percent sure I would be able to win against Zabuza. It all depended on which situation played out. Zabuza equaled, if not exceeded, Ibiki's strength. Once he adjusted to my intelligence and ability to predict all his movements, he would realize the physical limitations I had and adjust accordingly.

But, despite the odds, I couldn't wait to truly fight against Zabuza.

Even if I was fighting for my life.

A/N Hi guys, supermassiveblckhole here! FORGIVE US FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES. Gaara119 and myself are DYING in our advanced classes so please cut us some slack for the short(er than the rest) chapters! Hope you enjoy, Gaara119 is in class right now but she sends her regards! Muahaha I get to stay home and eat chicken noodle soup and watch Grey's Anatomy :33

Questions! So, who do you think will win the fight between Cashile and Zabuza?

Haha, I'll leave you to ponder intelligent thoughts in your pretty little (big) heads. :-)

Adios~

Heyyy.

It's gaara119 here!

My Hon. English teacher is pretty cool and doesn't attack us for having a phone out, but I'll need to put it away in 2.5 seconds.

I hope you enjoyed! Comment!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	10. Chapter Nine - Unwanted Help

"You knew, didn't you?" Kakashi accused from his place on the makeshift bed.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific," I reply tauntingly.

"You knew that Zabuza was alive! And you knew that the Hunter nin was allies with him all along!"

I look up from my book in annoyance. "Your point is...?"

"Why didn't you do anything?!"

I snap the puzzle book shut, irritation flashing in my eyes. "What did you want me to do?" I ask, annoyance pitching my voice low, "Any other action I could've taken would have ended up with your team dead, or at the very least at a severe disadvantage. So what did you want me to do?"

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, could you give us a moment?" He requested tightly.

They glance at each other before sighing and standing, slowly trooping out. Sakura closed the door behind him, and we listened as they slowly tramp away.

Kakashi begins to speak, but I hold up a hand to cut him off, listening closely. I weave hand signs quickly, and an uncomfortable pressure settles across the room before passing quickly. Kakashi winced, working his jaw in an attempt to pop his ears.

"What was that?" He questioned, massaging near his ears.

"A trick I learned from Ibiki," I told him, "No one can listen in now. If they try, all they'll hear is indistinct murmurs. The jutsu will hold as long as you don't raise your voice too much,"

Kakashi nodded slowly, a sigh forming on his lips. "Tell me everything," he ordered.

"Careful," I warn in a singsong voice, "Last time someone asked me for that they ended up-"

"Just... Just answer me," he said tiredly.

I smirked. "Alright. After you were captured, as you very well know, Sasuke and Naruto began creating a plan,"

"And why didn't you help them?" He interrupted.

I glare, and he narrows his eyes right back. "If you want the information, you won't interrupt me," I state challengingly.

His face twists into a scowl before he nods grudgingly. A cat like grin threatens to spread across my face as he responds exactly how I predicted. Fascinating.

"As to answer your question, I didn't help them because they didn't need my help. As stupid as Naruto is, he's not too bad in a fight." I say to appease him. I knew there was only so much he would tolerate of my briliance before he snapped.

He nodded for me to continue and I did. "The hunter nin was watching carefully from behind the shadows. Even I couldn't sense his presence." Before he could interrupt me again I answer his unspoken question. "I've done my research on Zabuza Momochi. Of course I knew he had a tagalong. I just didn't know the location of his little protégé. So I took the best course of action for your team and decided to wait it out. And as you know, after you were saved and we fought Zabuza.." My eyes glittered in excitement as I remembered the rush and the intensity of the fight.

"The hunter nin." Kakashi said. " Why did you let him take Zabuza's body back."

I snap my eyes at him and glare." What did I-" I stop when I see his jaw clench in anger.

"Cashile, you are my subordinate and you will respect me and you will answer my questiones when I ask them. Understood?"

"I understand that wasn't a question meant for me to answer." I say in a cold, hard voice but defiantly nod my head to his understanding. "What should I have done, Kakashi? Attack him? Then what? There was no way I could have attacked him and protect your team. There would have been casualties."

Kakashi tried to talk but I cut him off, "If you think it through you'll reach the same conclusion."

Kakashi stared at me wearily before waving a hand at me. "Out." He muttered.

I consider him for half a second before standing and exiting as I release the jutsu, not sparing a glance for the three genin who had their ears pressed against the door.

I walk outside the house and into a woody area. Not for the first time I thought of the world outside the gates of Konoha. I could run if I wanted to. Never see the bloody orphanage again, or my annoying teammates, or the sadist Ibiki. I could survive on my own out here and make it. Become well-known. My name could symbolize power in the ninja world.

With a sigh I discard the possibility. Konoha still had much to offer me. I could grow stronger yet in the village's grasp.

My mind became foggy all of a sudden and a dull ache hit the back of my head. I grasped the back of my head and gently massaged to numb the pain.

After failing to succeed in my attempts I grabbed two zetaphorin pills from my ninja pouch and swallowed them dry. I sighed in content as the now familiar buzz came, the shudder of pleasure making its way through me, alertness spreading throughout my mind.

"What was that?"

I jumped in surprise when I saw Kakashi behind me, then narrowed my eyes at him. How did I miss his presence when it was right behind me?  
He looked at me suspiciously. "What did you just swallow?"

"Nothing," I muttered, turning angrily away, "Just some pain medication."

"You're still taking those?" He asked surprised. I assume he was still startled from the moment earlier when he'd realized that I hadn't sensed him behind me. I mean, I was surprised as well. That sudden headache, the wave of nausea that had attacked me...interesting. I almost wanted to experiance it again just to analyze the feeling further.

Behind him were his three geniin. "You're welcome to join us for a training session." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow, making it clear that he expected me to join whether I wanted to or not.

I turned away from them without a second thought. "No thanks," I scoff, then walk up a tree using chakra before springing away from the awestruck genin of team seven and a pissed off Kakashi. I wander towards a clearing and sit down, pulling out the pill bottle.

It was already half empty.

I clearly felt its affects; the rush of euphoria, the increased alertness, the connections and possibilities that suddenly opened up in front of me. It only occurred when I took more than my recommended dosage. But what would happen if I took even more?

With no hesitation I popped the lid off, shaking two pills into my hand. I swallow them quickly, and wait to record the results. I squeeze my eyes shut and a shudder rips through my body involuntarily. For a split second my mind turns to mush, and then everything explodes.

My eyes fly open and a gasp fills my lungs. I didn't even notice the rain or how late it had gotten as I stagger to my feet. Supporting myself with the trunk of a tree, I peer around the darkening forest.

"I'm hungry," I mumble to myself. I begin to head in the direction of the town, craving cake.

As I reached the edge of the forest I hesitate. Two more couldn't hurt, could it? With slightly shaking hands I obtain two pills, quickly taking them. I roll my head, allowing the rain to fall on my face before continuing.

Just as I reach a store, my stomach explodes in pain. Shit. Shit. I falter, cluching my stomach and leaning against a wall. Damn. I crouch down as a pang shoots from my stomach. Very few people even pause as a pained moan escapes my lips, but I still feel the need to escape their gazes.

I stand quickly, making my way towards an abandoned allyway. I staggered and fell, eyes squeezed shut as pain racked my body. The rain fell around me, turning dirt into mud. With a racking cough I threw up, blood mixed with the vomit. I collapse into the mud and roll over on my back, barely missing the puke as I stare up at the navy blue sky. Anyone who walked by would think I was just some drunkard who had gone into this ally to throw up. God knows there were too many drunks in this town.

I moan quietly as pain racks my body once again, starting in my stomach and shooting out to all of my limbs. My eyes roll to the back of my head, spinning in my skull as though looking for an escape from the pain. I breath shallowly and quickly as my heart pounds irregularly. My skin was cool and clammy, uncomfortably so.

My eyes snap forward as a shadow falls on me. I know better than to try to force myself up. I wasn't going to be standing for a while. The shadow stepped forward, and I quickly deduced everything I could.

Male. Teenager. Orphan. Fifteen? Lived on the streets. Enemies. Allies. Gang, possibly. He stepped forward, the moonlight finally falling on his face. Some girls would call him handsome, with his dark sweeping hair and equally dark eyes. He just screamed, "Bad".

"Overdose, huh?" He asked in a deep, slightly raspy voice. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up expertly. That would explain his raspy voice. "What drug?" He asked, squatting beside me.

"Go to hell," I choked out.

He clicked his tongue disaprovingl as he shook his head, taking a pull of the cigarette and blowing the smoke right into my face. I couldn't help but cough. "If you act so rude, I might not help you," He warned playfully.

I knew immediately that he had done this sort of thing several times. He liked people to be in his debt, to rely on him and be at his mercy. And I was sure he had left several people in allyways just like this to die.

"Sorry," I mumble, making my voice as sincere as possible. My entire body shuddered in pain.

He studied me for a moment and something close to fear shot through me as I thought he would leave. I would certainly die without this boys help.

Then he gave another pull of his cigarrette and reached into his pocket.  
"As I was asking, what drug?" he questioned.

"Zetaphorin," I cough out, blood bubbling at my lips.

He raised an eyebrow, "That's not exactly popular on the streets," he commented.

"Got it from a hospital. I was hurt," I reply.

"Yeah, and look at you now," He laughed. I grimaced in pain. "That is the most common way people get into drugs, though. They scratch the surface with strong prescription medicine. But let me tell you now. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

I felt my pulse dramatically slow, only to speed up once again. His words barely registered in my mind. "Alright, take this," He held his hand out, which contained a black gritty substance. I glance up at him, suspicious.

"You have no reason to trust me, except that you'll probably die otherwise," He answered my unspoken question. I tried to lift my head and take it, but was too weak. "Oh, for God's sake," he muttered. he unscrewed the cap to something and poured the black substance inside. He then held the bottle up to my lips.

"It's just water. Hurry up," He ordered, sounding impatient. I do what he says, quickly drinking the few mouthfuls that were in the container , gagging at the bitter taste of the slightly thickened liquid.

I let my head fall back. "Why?" I mumbled, even though I thought I knew why.

"Because now you're in my debt," He answered. My eyes closed, and I heard him walk away. "And I always collect on my debts," he warned.

I blacked out.

My eyes flew open, only to slam shut once again. The sunlight was stabbing into my retinas, worsening my already poinding headache. I sit up slowly, gagging at the taste in my desert dry mouth.

Nothing registered in my mind immediately, something I wasn't used to. How long.. I squint up at the sun as I slowly clamber to my feet. Approximately seven hours. Putting the time around 8:00 am.

My shaky hands automatically go towards the bottle of zetaphorin before I pause. My mind was unsure, foggy as I recall the events of this morning. Zetaphorin... it was something I would have to be extremely careful with.

I pull my hand away from the bottle, deciding on a new experiment. What would happen if I quit taking the zetaphorin?

I stagger to my feet, ignoring the shooting pain in my joints as I slowly meander into the street, glancing around to get my bearings. I finally force my brain to cooperate enough to figure out the way to Tazuna's. Kakashi... I didn't know how he'd react.

The thought shocks me to stillness. _I_ didn't know how Kakashi would react. A grin slowly spreads across my face. Fantastic! I didn't know! I restart my journey back to the house, travelling slightly faster then before at the prospect of new data.

It's silent when I arrive, a silence which I am partially grateful for as I walk unsteadily and hastily to the bathroom, clenching my stomach. Without turning the lights on I hunch over the toilet seat and retch, glaring at the water when nothing happens.

That boy could have poisoned me, though all evidence pointed to the contrary. If anything, I believed that he had given me a chemical that somehow reduced the effects of my zetaphorin overdose... perhaps it bound itself to the enzymes, rendering them harmless and keeping them from inflicting further harm?

I sensed footsteps and by the sound of it, it was Kakashi who'd sensed my presence, coming downstairs with the intent to interrogate me. Interesting...I got myself together and turned around just as Kakashi widened the door and flipped on the lights which did no wonders for my raging head ache.

"Cashile!"

"Agh!" I shut my eyes tight and grasp my head. "You know, I find your voice...grating."

"What's wrong with you? Are you...drunk?" Kakashi asked in a heavily disapproving yet inquisitive manner.

"No," I snapped, glaring up at him. Or perhaps I should admit to this in an attempt to cover the real problem. It would be fascinating to see how Kakashi reacted, at least. I sigh as Kakashi raises an eyebrow.. "Yes."

Kakashi walked up to me and tilted my face upwards forcefully, using his fingers to widen my right eye. "Headache, constricted pupils.." He let go. I saw it before it happened. He drew his hand back in a motion faster than the speed of light and I moved my body, barely managing to deflect the hit, but none the less deflecting it.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why the hell did you-"

"Increased aggression, and slow reflexes... for you." Kakashi assessed. He held his hand against my forehead. "You're running a tempterature." Of course he would want to evaluate me for himself before accepting that I was drunk.

"Have you been drugged?" He asked in a pissed tone.

I rolled my eyes. "You really think I'd let myself get drugged?"

"Well, I prefer that to the other option..." He trailed of, then suddenly slams a fist into the wall next to him. "Damn!" He exclaims. "For such a clever kunoichi you're really an idiot, you know that!?" He suddenly stops when I slump on the ground.

"Can we save the lecture?" I beg, "I'm so tired."

"No!" He snaps, "For once in your life you're going to listen to another human being, okay?! I know that your smart, you see connection that most of us will never even dream of seeing, but you're a complete idiot, alright?" He's breathing hard and fast, some unidentifiable emotion in his eye.  
"You have so much potential, such a brilliant mind, an you're going to throw it away over drugs? You're smarter than this Cashile! You know this could ruin you."

"Or it could make me better," I counter, "Who has ever studied and experimented on drugs? What could it do for us, for me? Already, with such a weak drug, I feel it effecting me. A rush of pleasure, acompanied by sudden alertness, thoughts rushing into me at a speed I've never experienced before!"

"And it's going to tear your mind apart!" Kakashi puts a hand to his head, then flings it out with his next words. "Don't you _see?_ You're becoming so dependent on this drug! Just look at your hands now!"

I hold up a hand, viewing the tremor that ran through it. "Fascinating," I mumble, studying it closely, "I wonder what other affects-"

"Goddammit Cashile, you're not some experiment! You're human, and a child at that. I know, I know you're mind is far more developed than any child, and far more developed than most adults. But you're experiance is still that of a child, and it shines through now more than ever. This drug will tear you apart."

A sudden rush of exhaustion hits me and my eyes droop. "Damn, but it helps me sleep," I mumble, and allow darkness to claim me.

Kakashi looked down at her, eyes suddenly softening. "You idiot," He mutters affectionately before scooping her up into his arms. He walks towards her room, ignoring Sasuke as he peers curiously from a doorway.

Kakashi gently set Cashile's small form on the bed, a sigh escaping his lips. He stares at her with a mix of weariness, frustration, dissaproval, shock, horror, disbelief, caring, support, and dissapointment. "Idiot," He mumbled one last time before sliding the door shut.

"Fuck you, Kakashi!"

I slam on the door one last time before giving up for the time being and sliding to the floor. With a slight groan I raise a hand to eye level, viewing the already worsening tremors.

"Dammit, Kakashi," I mutter to myself, my voice catching in the back if my throat. "Please!" I beg, voice raw and pleading, "Let me out, Kakashi!"

"No, Cashile," I hear his voice, or, to be more exact, his clone's voice, through the door, "Not until you're clean." I stood and pounded on the solid door once more in response before spinning around and pacing the rough room.

What kind of bridge builder has a freaking dungeon, anyway?

Okay, so it wasn't a dungeon; it was an empty wine cellar with a cot thrown in the corner. But still, Kakashi had _locked me up._

Nausea rushed at me and I hunker in a corner, clutching at my stomach. I break out into a cold sweat, an unknown terror sweeping through me. I was locked up, in a cage, controlled, shut up, powerless.

And I hated him for it.

I needed to get out.

And when I put my mind to something, it happened.

_  
Sooo... Didja like it?

Sorry about the swearing, it just kind of feels like Cashile, y'know?

Whatcha think about random-ally-dude-who-helped-out? (RADWHO for short ;P) How do you think RADWHO will come into play?

Muahahaha you shall find out soon!

Wellll I hope you enjoyed! Comment! Pleaseeeeee comment!

gaara119 out XD

Hey guys! Omg Gahhhh Gaara119 we need to write some more XD This is getting goooood.

Anyone agree with me? :D If you do, you should like. Or you know, vote. even you know, a comment or two would be super inspiring :D

Of course... I'd do it.. but that'd be considered inappropriate XD So yu guys should do it for me! :)

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RADWHO? Omg I have sooo many thoughts (circling thoughts, hehe get the reference? XD chapter one if you don't!)

Anyways! The more comments and votes , the more inspired we are to write, so comment and vote people. And We totally accept cookies and pies and... stuff. :)

Bye! 3

~Supermassiveblckhole

Also, sorry about any spacing issues! Wattpad is giving us a hard time about that right now .

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	11. Chapter Ten - A Debt Repaid

For the past hour I'd been completely silent, lying on my back in a cold sweat. Kakashi hadn't reacted to the silence as of yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. And when he opened the door to investigate, he'd be horrified by what he saw.

My dead body.

Well, he'd think I'm dead. After all, I would be deathly cold, completely limp and unresponsive, and would have no heartbeat.

That was the clincher.

No heartbeat.

I took a measured breath in, chest barely moving as the air gradually enters my lungs. In...and out... My breathing has slowed dramatically, to the point where I was barely even taking a breath every minute.

 _Baboom. Baboom. Baboom._

I listen to my heart beat, listen as it slows, listen as I slow it to the point where it was nearly nonexistent.

Baboom... Ba... boom... ba... boom... It was barely a flutter, as slight and slow as possible.

"Cashile, the silent treatment isn't going to work on me," I hear Kakashi's clone call out. I don't respond, simply lying on the floor in my self induced stupor.

"Cashile?"

I sense him activate his sharingan so he could look inside without opening the door. "Dammit," he gasped, immediately thrusting the door open. He fell to his knees next to me, putting a hand on my head. "Oh God," he muttered as he felt my cold forehead. He places two fingers on my neck, searching for a pulse. "Shit!"

I heard the clone disappear, which would relay the information to Kakashi. I allow a trickle of air to enter my lungs, not moving from my position. Kakashi would be here far too quickly for me to move at all.

I hear Kakashi's footsteps before his shadow falls over my body. "Fuck," he breathes, before running into the room. He gathers me up in his arms and sprints out of the cellar

"Sasuke, take her. We need to find the nearest hospital, _now_." Kakashi says, panicked.

I feel a shift in weight underneath me and for a moment I'm tempted to blow my act to avoid being held by the Uchiha.

My reconsideration is only a moment before I decide otherwise. Getting my hands on more Zetaphorin was worth it. I needed to feel the effects of the drug just _once_ more.

Curiosity burned through my mind as I remembered the dizziness, the nausea and sensitivity to light. How was it so that these 'drugs' cause such bodily effects yet, say, dairy products only cause flatulation? Some chemical imbalance, perhaps? Because that's all emotions are, in the end: chemicals. Perhaps these chemicals somehow translated into more physical symptoms...?

"Dammit." I hear Kakashi mutter.

"I'm so sorry, the best we can do is make a house call. The land of waves doesn't have enough money to support a hospital." Tazuna's daughter said.

"No, no. We need to get Cashile back to Konoha, Medical ninja's can heal her." Kakashi said.

No hospital? Then I can't get Zetaphorin here. It was no use. Unless, there was one person...

I stiffened my body and coughed, drawing attention back to me. I took very subtle deep breaths, and allowed my heart rate to pick up, slowly opening my eyes for the world to see.

I had to make this quick, while I was still in the Uchiha's arms.

Time: 3:02 pm

Location: A few steps right of the door.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He gave off an attitude of nonchalance, but I could sense the curiosity. Kakashi wouldn't have told the three genin the reason of my lock up. So Sasuke would not be expecting...

I heard Kakashi's footsteps running swiftly, shaking the wooden floors.

"Sorry Sasuke." I muttered unsympathetically, bringing two fingers to a sensitive area just above the spine. In .342 seconds Sasuke was temporatily parylized on the floor and 2. 3 seconds later, I was out of the door, at my top speed.

"Cashile!"

Are you kidding? I roughly estimated Kakashi to be 1.2 meters behind me, and gaining. I would not be outrunning him anytime soon.

Instead I stop abruptly and turn around, irritation flickering across my face.

"What?" I demand.

He stops in front of me and approaches cautiously as I eye his movements warily, knowingly.

I know how this is going to turn out. I know the end results and he knows that I know, so why does he even bother? I had the clear advantage here: Kakashi was hesitant to harm me, while I could care less about his wellbeing.

A million attack sequences form in my brain and I choose the most efficient. A quick temporary parylizing move.

I feign a staggering step back as though dizziness had overcome me, predicting Kakashi's swift move forward, and instantly jump to meet him, correctly executing my plan.

He falls back and a look of worry and anger crosses his face. I kneel down beside him, wiping all emotion from my face. "I don't know why you worry and I don't care. Don't look for me, I don't want to be found."

He narrows his eyes at me and I feel him staring through me as I take off towards the town, towards a certain alley. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I stood in the alleyway, watching the sun rise. It was time to go, I decided. He wasn't coming here, not tonight. But according to my calculations... He should have been there. But he was also a person who needed to feel in control... He wouldn't allow me to dictate our relationship. He wanted to overthrow my sense of control, my judgement.

I sigh in disappointment. I was really looking forward to the Zetaphorin; after Kakashi had taken my supply away, I had constantly been craving more. Luckily, the worst of the withdrawal symptoms had gone, though I was often left with a pounding headache.

I needed _something._ Something that would give me the same feeling as zetaphorin. Some new data I could discover.

Oh, the human body was so fascinating.

I walked out of the alleyway and wander the quiet streets, imagining the wonders of a new drug, one similar to Zetaphorin without the negative effects and withdrawal symptoms.

If I could create that...

I suddenly am alert. I sense I am being followed, and I play it out, continuing to walk. Male, around my age by the sound of his footsteps. Not too far behind. It was him. It could _only_ be him. I turn into the nearest corner and wait patiently until the one and only appears in front of me, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Was wondering when you'd come back." He drawled, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

I stare at him, unimpressed. "I waited in the alley all night."

He shrugged. "Sucks for you. You don't find me. Ever. I find you."

I smirk. I was correct. Control freak. "Whatever, I could care less. I need more Zetaphorin. You have any?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow but did not question my request. "Look, I don't have Zetaphorin, but I have this other stuff that you'll like better. I'll give you a free sample this time around. Sound fair?"

I state suspiciously. "Free sample my ass," I mutter, wondering what sort of fool he took me for. But all the same I nod, and he quickly turns and walks further down the darkened alley.

Soon he's prepared a syringe of some drug, and he holds the needle out to me. "Enjoy," he laughs, amused by my neediness.

I snarl slightly and take the needle, holding it over a vein. I glance at him with an eyebrow raised, continuing when I saw his nod of approval. Without wincing I slide the needle under my skin, depositing the contents into my body.

I remove the needle and drop it on the ground, waiting for the effects. The boy takes my arm and massages the injection site, and I allow him to after a second of hesitation. "How long until-" I'm hit by the feeling, and it's much stronger than any time I took Zetaphorin. "Woah," I mumble, taken by surprise.

"Weren't expecting that, huh?" He grins as I shake my head.

"And it's not often that I'm taken by surprise," I inform him smartly.

He shakes his head with a snort. "I bet not," he agrees.

"What's your name?" I ask, staring up at the sky, "I can't very well keep calling you "Random-Alley-Dude-Who-Helped-Out", can I?"

He laughs out loud. "That's what you've been calling me?"

"Well, yeah," I shrug.

He shakes his head, taking a step back to gather all his supplies. "I'll come get you tonight to collect my debt. Nothing serious; I'm sure you'll actually find it incredibly boring. But I need someone to do it all the same."

"Alright," I agree easily.

He hands me a small package. "There's enough there for two more doses: it should easily last you the rest of the day. I'm sure you watched and learned how to prepare it."

I nod, taking the drug and two needles. I look up as he begins to walk away. "Name?" I question again.

"What do names matter?" He replied, raising a hand as he walks away.

"Blake?" I call after him, "Daiko? Reiki?"

He laughs in reply and ducks out of the alleyway.

I became addicted to the drug almost immediately. "Interesting," I murmur as I lean against a wall, waiting for the boy, "It took me much longer to become dependent on Zetaphorin. Perhaps it being a stronger drug, or my body's weakness from Zetaphorin..."

But this new drug had its own downdalls: the depression, anger and agitation, the crave I couldn't deny. My body's weakness disgusted me, though I accepted the symptoms as a necessary side effect. Until I created my own drug, I would have to experiment and make do.

The boy appeared next to me just as I predicted. "Hello," I greet casually. He nods back, not about to lose our subtle battle of who could surprise whom.

"C'mon," He beckons, pushing himself off the wall. I follow him out of the main part of town, watching as the streets narrow and the houses shrink. The area we were travelling to was even more desolate than the main part of town.

"Stay close," The boy warned lowly, eyes flashing dangerously in the direction of two men in the shadows.

"You don't have to worry about me," I scoff.

"Just listen to me, sweetheart. You don't know the half of what you're getting into."

I glance at him, view the switchblade that was half a second away from leaping into his hand, and nod, pressing slightly closer to him. "By the way... can I have some more?"

"Tch, now's not the time to be thinking about that," He snaps quietly, "And I'm not just going to give you some. You need to start paying, or I won't be able to get you more."

"Of course," I mutter lowly. I would pay, of course. I would allow him to manipulate me for the time being. "What's your name?"

"Names don't matter in this world. Now shut up," He orders as we draw up to a house. Well, it looked more like a shack, but it consituted as a shelter. He knocks four times in quick succession, pauses slightly, and raps four more times.

"What is this, a girl scout meeting? Do you have secret handshakes, too?" I ask scathingly. He shoots me a look and I smirk, falling silent as the door opens.

A burly looking man opens the door, giving us an 'intimidating' glare. I look him up and down, smirking. I would be able to take him down in five and a half seconds. "You can come in, but your slut girlfriend can't."

I bristle at his assumption that I'm his girlfriend, dismissing his 'slut' insult. "Wait out here," the boy orders, then leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Don't let anyone else in, knock on the door if anyone else comes by, and under no circumstances do you come inside," He leans back and looks down into my eyes. "Understand?"

Staring into his eyes I nod slightly, conveying that he could trust me for this. "Alright."

The man opens the door further, allowing the boy entrance. "You sure you want to leave your little whore out there? Never know what might happen when she's all alone..." He taunts.

The door closes, muffling their voices, though I still catch the boy's scathing laughter, clearly conveying, "They can try."

The boy was right. Other than him walking inside, absolutely nothing was happening. The street was silent, abandoned. I stand in boredom for ten minutes and seventeen seconds before I hear a crash inside. I perk up. This could get interesting. Pressing an ear against the door, I quiet myself so I'd be able to hear them.

"Let him go," I hear the boy warn lowly. "Now."

"There's nothing you can do," someone laughs, "We've found your weakness. Why make a deal when you can blackmail?"

"This is your only warning. You do _not_ want to cross me. Let. Him. Go."

I hear a little boy cry out in pain, and the boy who helped me gasped in response. I pull away from the door. Now, this just wouldn't do. This deal needed to go well for my debt to be repayed. The only course of action was...

I do the four knocks quickly, and the door opens to reveal the burly man. He was on the ground in 3.2 seconds with a few well placed knife hand strikes-better than I anticipated. I casually acended the stairs and turned a corner, walking straight into the tension filled room.

Ten men filled half the room, the leader holding the knife against a young boy's neck making eleven. The boy who helped me was to the right of me while the men were to the left, a clear divide between the two parties. I assesed the situation quickly before deciding I needed a little more information.

"Baby, what's going on?" I ask, putting an idiotic tone into my voice.

His eyes flashed to me. "I told you to wait outside," He said through gritted teeth.

"But I heard someone yell and wanted to know if you're okay," I pout, slinking up to him and hugging him. My mouth was right next to his ear. "What do you want me to do?" I whisper quickly before pulling away. "You alright babe?"

"Just go outside. Let me handle this," he says, playing along even though his eyes glared at me.

"Nii-san..." The small boy whimpered, only to be struck quickly to shut him up. I watched the boy who helped me twitch, clench his fists and glare, and all the pieces fell together.

What to do... what to do..."That's so mean!" I continue with my charade.

"Get the bitch out of here," The man holding the kunai ordered. Everyone turns and glares at me.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I whine. I turn away, only to bump into a table and knock over a vase that, by my calculations, was filled with drugs. Everyone's eyes followed the vase's descent, and in that moment of distraction I made my move.

A kunai was sent handle first towards the man's hand, knocking the knife out of it. In an instant I had moved towards the young boy and jumped away, placing him behind his older brother. I draw two kunai, holding them in a way so the handle protruded from my fists before jumping back towards the men.

I was a whirlwind, slashing and slamming the pommels into people, not pausing until every man had been destroyed. I turn back to the older brother, who had taken down one person who dared to go after the young boy.

The older brother stared at me and I at him. The moment was broken when his brother sobs slightly, and he goes to comfort him, kneeling down and hugging him, hiding him from the scene. I turn and kick a man in the head as he stirs slightly, then walk back towards the boy who had helped me, the boy whom I had helped. He glanced up, eyes full of clashing emotion. Silence rings around the house, then,

"Aiden," He spoke finally,

"My name is Aiden."

Aiden is pronounced "I-din", not "Ay-den". Just so you know. Cause a load of people apparently pronounce it "Ayden" not "I-din" even though "Aiden" is clearly "I-din".

^^^^ Ranting ^^

Anyhoooo, how do you like it? What do you think of Aiden? I just loved that ending :3

Yup. Whatcha guys think? comment comment comment!

supermassiveblckhole here! Personally I like ayden better XD But I'll compromise on this one XD Good? yes? Dammit say it's good and boost our ego's will ya? XD Commmmmeent, Vote, fan because we're sexy and you know it muahaha. Ugh well I'm sick, so unless you guys wanna send me some soup..Bye! 3

Okay, supermassiveblckhole, let's see what the readers think. I-din or Ay-din? (Even if you don't like I-din right now you'll love it I swear :P) put "I-din" if you think it should be pronounced that way or "Ay-din". EITHER WAYY I SHALL BE THE SUPREME RULER AND ALWAYS THINK OF HIS NAME AS I-DIN! MUAHAHAHAHA!

*clears throat*

Anyhoo, you know the drill by now: COMMMMEEENT!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	12. Chapter Eleven - Under Lock and Key

"What's your name?" Aiden asked me, standing up but keeping a protective hand on the boy's head. I eyed the younger brother clinging to his lower leg, watched as he hid his face into his brother.

"I thought names didn't matter," I replied, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Then the fight leaves me. "Cashile," I sigh, glancing up from the little boy to Aiden. "And who's he?" I ask quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Aiden's eyes narrowed as he pulled his brother behind him slightly.

I sigh and shift my weight to the opposite foot. "I just saved your brother's life: I'm not about to hurt him. I don't think a name will change that."

Aiden takes a deep breath, glancing to the side, then softly says, "Aisa."

It was so clear how much Aiden loved his brother, _adored_ his brother. He would do absolutely anything for him."It's a nice name," I compliment quietly, rewarding him for relinquishing the information.

"Thank you," he nods, "I named him myself."

He doesn't even seem to notice as the information escapes his lips. He runs a hand through his hair, the nights events catching up to him. "Da-ang, I want a smoke," he mumbles, hand twitching towards the pocket his pack was in. Then he glanced at Aisa and sighs, pulling his hand back.

He truly loved his brother. Not swearing around him, obviously not smoking around him, _raising_ him...

"Nii-chan, I thought you'd quit," the young boy says, looking up at Aidan with his tear stained face.

Aiden sighs and kneels next to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, Otouto, it's more complicated then that," he sighs, the pained look in his eyes expertly hidden from his brother. His brother looked at him, lip trembling slightly. "Aisa..." Aiden murmurs, then turns around in a crouch, hands reaching behind him. "Get on," He orders, and I can't resist a small smile as I watch Aisa clamber onto Aiden's back.

Aiden stands, looking to me. "Well, that's it then," He says, old attitude surging back, "Debt repaid."

"More than repaid, by my calculations," I smirk, "Me saving your brother's life means more to you then you saving my life mean's to me. Pay up. I want enough to last me at least a couple of days."

Aiden gives me a long and measured look, then says, "I don't have any..." he glances to his brother, who was nodding off on his shoulder, "...Any of that on me right now. I'll find you later."

"No, I'll follow you home."

The dangerous look is back in his eyes. "No, you won't," He warns lowly.

I stare at him challengingly. "You think I can't follow you?"

"I think you-" He suddenly stops speaking, then nods. "Alright. Come on."

I stand in confusion for a split second before shrugging and walking after him. That went better than calculated.

I follow him down a road silently and contentedly. Everything was playing out exactly how it should.

He stops abruptly and turns around. "We're here."

I observed the worn down brick shell and sniffed the musty air. "Very dank." I commented.

He made a face. "It's home. You comin' in or what?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Lead the way." I said, gesturing with my hands.

He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, simultaneously stepping inside.

The smell of old firewood invaded my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose, but followed closely behind. The house could barely be called a house. It was small and hardly consisted of a living room and a kitchen from what I could see. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a small countertop. There was no furniture, no decoration showing that someone lived here.

But like Aiden said: It was a home.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Aiden said, walking into the only other room; a backroom behind the kitchen where I assume their bedroom was.

He came out Aisa-free and planted himself in front of me, crossing his arms and standing strong.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I could tell when I was being analyzed. Normally _I_ do the analyzing.

I was tempted to shift uncomfortably on the spot, but I knew it would be harder convincing him to give me what I wanted if I did exactly that. I had to show him that I had a backbone, which I did.

"That was stupid, what you did back there." He said, observing my face skeptically.

I shrugged. "I'm well trained. You don't have to worry about me."

He snorted and walked towards an open window, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it with nimble fingers. He took quick, deep drags, using up the cigarette quickly and blowing the smoke out the window. He treated it like a business procedure; like he _needed_ to do it, not _wanted_ to.

"I thought you quit." I mocked him, quoting his younger brother.

He glared at me. "You want the stuff or not?"

Anger flared inside of me. He thought he was in control. He though he could manipulate me. If only he knew.

"Just give me what you owe me." I demand impatiently.

"No."

I'm taken aback, but all the same I had known that some of my calculations were off for a reason. I had to somehow convince him to give me the stuff.

"You know, you should be thankful. I saved your little brother's life. You should be thankful enough to give me what I want." I say, using the guilt trip before I resorted to... other methods.

He smirks a little with a knowing smile. This kid had something up his sleeve.

And it genuinely disturbed me that I couldn't figure it out.

I needed more Zetaphorin. Or the other stuff. _Something_.

"It's because I'm thankful that I won't." He finally says.

"Bullshit." I mutter. "That makes no logical sense. You're thankful and should repay me by giving me what I want." But the look on his face doesn't waver. Looks like I will have to resort to other methods.

I sigh, examining my fingernails as though I was bored. "You've seen what I can do," I murmur, not even bothering to conceal the threat.

His eyes narrow and a split second of worry hits me, but he reacts just as I'd planned. "Fine. You want something that bad?" He asks

"Yes." I reply, lacking any hesitation.

"Wait here." He says, going into the backroom. I hear him rummage through a drawer before he comes back with a needle in his right hand.

"Is that what I had earlier?" I ask, adrenaline rushing into my system.

"Yes."

I eagerly reach for it but he pulls his hand back. "Let me." He says, "You have to be careful with the injection site when you start taking this many a day."

I frown a little. An uneasy feeling settles in my gut, but I choose my adrenaline over the uneasy feeling and ignore it.

I just... _Needed_ that drug.

I stretch out my hand, palm facing up, expecting him to insert the needle near the same injection site from last time.

Instead he grabs my arm and jabs the needle into my shoulder, injecting the _all_ of the substance into my bloodstream before pulling it out.

I push away the feeling that something's wrong and wait anxiously for the high to hit me, but nothing happens. I scrunch my eyebrows together and look at Aiden, who's staring at me.

"What did you...?"

"Like I said, It's because I'm thankful that I won't keep feeding you a slow and painful death."

Drowsiness overcomes me but I fight it, I fight it hard. This was not one of my possible calculations, nothing added up to this outcome.

Why were my calculations off?

Was it Aiden? Lack of Zetaphorin? My need for the drug clouding my judgement?

Or was it possible... That I truly still could not grasp the range of human emotion and what it would push someone to do?

But no further thought is possible when I fall to the floor, unconsciousness rushing to me.

When I wake next no cravings rush me. I don't throw up. I don't faint. I feel... Okay.

Except for a pounding headache and raging thirst, I was surprisingly okay. I try to stand from my place on the floor only to be yanked back down by my wrist.

"Handcuffs, Aiden?" I mumble incredulously, "Kinky."

I consider breaking the handcuffs, then decide not to. I would have the upper hand if he didn't know I could break them.

"Aiiiiiiideeeeen," I shout, drawing his name out, "Aiiiideeeeeennn!"

"Shh!" He hisses appearing in the doorway,, "You'll wake Aisa!"

"Oh, boohoo, I'll wake-" I suddenly stop. "Wait. Wake him? What time is it? How long was I out?"

He glances to the side awkwardly. "Twenty eight hours," he mumbles.

"Twent-Jeez, _twenty eight_ hours?!"

"Yeah, sorry, but I didn't want to deal with a drug craving psychopath," he explains.

"High functioning sociopath," I correct casually, "So you drug me to get me off drugs?"

"Yeah, but you almost certainly won't become addicted to the drug I have you on, seeing as all it does is knock you out then leave you with a pounding headache. Now, the worst of your withdrawal symptoms are gone within twenty four to thirty six hours, seeing as you had just been introduced to the drug. You have at least three more days before I would clear you for being unsupervised, though," he states, then begins to walk away.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me locked up?" I ask.

"Well... Yeah."

I glance towards the ground and sigh. "Look, if you let me to, I promise not to run off or get more drugs. Seriously," I mumble. And to my surprise, the words coming out of my mouth are sincere. Or at least halfway sincere. Okay, there was a 70/30 chance I would follow through on my word.

He watches me, and I relax, knowing I've convinced him. Then he grins. "Nope."

"What?"

"No. I'm not letting you go," he says slowly, as though talking to a child.

"C'mon," I groan, "I'm tired of being chained up on the floor. At least let me stand!"

"No," he replies easily.

"Fine," I growl, then try to break the cuffs.

"Chakra inhibiting cuffs," Aiden yawns.

"Aiden, just let me up," I order.

His eyes light up as an idea comes to him. "Alright!" He agrees easily. I watched him unlock the cuff with suspicion, and rightfully so.

Because then he proceeded to snap the cuff over his own wrist. "There," he smirks, knowing he won this round.

I glare. "Whatever," I growl, "I want a glass of water." I stomp to the sink and try to turn on the faucet, but to no avail.

"Water doesn't run," Aiden sighs, "you can get a drink from the bucket."

"Why doesn't the water run? Or the electricity work?" I ask, pausing only to drink from the ladle at the bucket, "Isn't this your house?"

"Doesn't matter," Aiden replied, turning away and tugging me with him.

"So you're squatters then?"

"Look, when Gato took power, no one was coming to fill these houses. They've gotten pretty rundown over the years, but it's better then the street," Aiden defends.

"Gâteau?" I scrunch my brow in confusion, "Cake?"

"Cake? What?"

"Gâteau means cake in French," I explain as I follow him towards the door.

"Why would you learn French?" Aiden asked in confusion.

"I got bored one night," I shrug. "What are we doing?" He pulls out a cigarette, not even bothering to explain. I scowl and flick it out of his hands.

"Hey!" He exclaims, irritation in his eyes as he sees it ruined by the water on the ground.

"If I'm quitting, you're quitting," I reply smugly, hoping that he would cave. It was a battle of wills at this point, and he wasn't backing down from the challenge.

He stalks back inside, though he closes the door softly behind him so he doesn't wake Aisa.

"What's for breakfast around here?" I ask.

"Breakfast?" Aiden laughs hollowly, "I wish I could give Aisa a good breakfast."

I watch his expression carefully. He was telling the truth. But I needed to provide my body with the fuel to continue. "Did you take my ninja pack?" I ask quietly.

"What?"

"My ninja pack. With scrolls and kunai in it," I patronize.

"Uh, yeah," Aiden mutters. He seems to hate to reveal the desolate conditions that they lived in, that he was forced to raise his brother in. "What are you planning?"

"I'm cooking you guys a real breakfast," I announce, "So unlock me. I'm gonna need both hands."

"How?!"

"I have food and the minimal utensils stored in a scroll. I can make you, I can make _Aisa_ a real breakfast," I tell him convincingly.

He seems conflicted for a moment, but then nods slowly. The prospect of Aisa having a real breakfast won out over his suspicion of me.

But I had decided. I really was going to give them a real breakfast. Give me a real breakfast. I was starving.

"We have no stove, obviously. Youll have to work with a fire," Aiden informs me, unlocking his own wrist.

"Where's my ninja pack?" I smirk, dismissing his slight doubt.

Aiden retrieves it quickly, and I pull out a scroll. I had decided long ago to always travel on long distance missions with real food stored in a scroll.

Aiden builds a fire, and soon I'm frying eggs and ham. Aiden is staring in complete awe, emotion seeming to almost overwhelm him.

"I'm," he croaks, then clears his throat, "I'm going to go wake Aisa up."

I nod and allow him to escape as I flip the eggs and ham onto three separate wooden plates with a wooden spoon. I tear the bread into three chunks and place to on the plates, then stomp on the makeshift fireplace to put it out.

Aisa shuffles in with his brother pushing him forward. There was a spark in Aiden's eyes that I'd never seen before, a spark that spoke louder then any 'thank you' ever would.

I silently hand Aiden two trays, watch out of the corner of my eye as he hands one to Aisa.

He sits down next to me. "Thank you." He whispers, quietly enough that I can assume I wasn't supposed to hear. I feel a click and my head shoots down to his wrist where he's just snapped the handcuff back on.

I glare at him. "I thought you were thankful."

He smiles slightly as if I don't understand something. " I am."

Aisa takes a seat in front of us, ignorant of the handcuffs and the tension. I observe Aiden watch carefully as Aisa picks up the ham with his fingers hesitantly and takes his first bit of soft, juicy ham. The little boys eyes widen and a grin spreads across his face.

"Nii-chan, this is yummy!" He says with wide eyes.

Something sparks in my chest as I watch Aiden's face change into that of a glorious warrier who's just defeated an army of a thousand single-handedly. This-giving his brother breakfast- was a victory to him.

I frown at the moment. Why was I almost _moved_ at the scene? How was it that I almost _cared_ for a second? Caring was not an advantage.

"You guys alright?" I ask, watching them both finish their food with satisfied grins on their faces.

"Good." Aisa nodded, searching for a last few scraps of food. His eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Fantastic." Aiden said with a sigh, viewing his little brother with a look of exhausted satisfaction as he handed him the slice of ham from his plate.

Aisa accepts it without hesitation, a grin on his face. "Thank you nii-chan!" He exclaims, half the ham already in his mouth.

I frown slightly. "That was yours," I argue softly.

"And now it's his," Aiden responds, watching his brother's happy face.

The frown on my face deepens. It made no sense. Aisa had plenty of food, and Aiden needed the nutrition. So why had he given it up to Aisa?

Irritation drags my eyebrows together, and I tear my portion of ham in half. "Here," I mutter, holding it out to his free hand.

He stares at me in shock. "What?"

"My level of health is significantly higher than yours despite my recent addiction and withdrawal from two different drugs. Therefore, you need some of this ham more than I do," I say coldly, walking him through the logic.

"...Fair enough," he mutters, taking the half portion of ham.

I watch him closely, intrigued by this, I admit, rather clever boy. He was strange, but strong, and smart.

And completely irritating.

It was nighttime again, and Aiden had just finished putting Aisa to bed. It had taken longer then usual with me in the house. I could practically feel how uncomfortable Aisa was with me in the house the entire time Aiden was tucking him in.

But finally Aiden had stood up, finished, and had left the room. Now he was standing in the Living room, facing off against me where I was chained on the floor.

"Take this." Aiden said, holding out a syringe.

I eye him skeptically. "What is it?"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Uh, no."

He smirked. "Too bad. If you want out of those handcuffs you're going to take this needle and stick it in your arm."

"If I want out of these handcuffs I can find a way out on my own," I said.

"But a solution to your problem is presenting itself right in front of you," he states, "You just have to play this out and you'll be released."

I look away stubbornly, knowing that I was right. I could find a way out... Eventually. But, strangely enough, he was right too.

"Dammit Cashile, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now. So just take the freaking needle and stick it in your arm!"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why dont you do it? Here I am, handcuffed to the wall. Why are you even asking me?" I ask, searching for some ulterior motive.

He let out an exasperated sigh and walked briskly toward me. "I was trying to be polite."

He grabbed my shoulder roughly, to prevent any struggle I may cause, and jabbed the needle into the side of my neck.

I didn't flinch as I felt the substance run into my blood stream. I was curious as to what the affects of this drug would have on my body though...

I found out immediately. As soon as my eyes starting drooping and drowsiness overcame me, it hit me. This drug was to knock me out, which means he's either trying to get me officially clean or take me somewhere. And by the good behavior I've displayed over the course of the day it had to be the second one. Not that I had much of a choice, being _chained to a counter._ But I hadn't started singing "Ninety-Nine Bottles", so I think it counts as good behavior.

"Where..."

And I was out.

Everything was groggy. So groggy. Ugh...

I was moving but I wasn't moving my body. I stiffened. Aiden was carrying me. I was on his back.

"That's interesting. Tell me more," He demanded, all too fascinated. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and lift my finger to my head letting out a sudden groan as I massage my right temple.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Oh, I take it you're aware again?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes. "What are you talking about?" To my annoyance, and, surprisingly, confusion, a giggle erupted from my mouth and an overwhelming giddy feeling took over suddenly. It soon passed. "What the hell was that?"

"Hm, they must have not worn off completely yet. I gave you a sedative that calmed you down. It's really makes you loopy. You never know what someone will say."

I suddenly remember waking up to him saying "Thats interesting. Tell me more."

I pull up my guard immediately, feeling vulnerable. My throat felt thick as I force out the question, I was scared to hear the answer to. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh relax, I just asked you why you were in this town and where you and your teammates are from. I also needed directions to where you and your team are staying so I could take you back and check out your support system."

"Why do you even care?" I ask.

"We're here." He replies.

"That didn't answer my question. And you can let me down."

"I think not." he says. I can practically feel the smirk. In response I pinch his arm. He yelps, letting go of me. I hit the ground, my knees almost crumpling beneath me. Aiden is quick to wrap an arm around me, supporting the majority of my weight.

"What the heck do you eat?" Aiden groans as he brings my arm over his neck. I shoot him a dirty look, but cant resist the feeling of the laughter building in my stomach.

I manage to sober up when Aiden knocks on the door I recognize as Tazuna's. "I don't wanna," I mumble, dread building in my stomach. I wasn't prepared to face Kakashi. I wasn't ready to manipulate him.

And I didn't want him to see me relying on Aiden.

The door swings open, the light spilling out to illuminate our faces, then,

"What the hell?! Cashile?!"

Done!

Look, it's actually a respectable length this time!

Soooo what do you guys think? Aiden's actually pretty smart! Well, he has to be to survive on the streets, yeah?

Please comment guys!

Comment!

I have a headachhheeeee. Oh Hi guys, it's supermassiveblckhole. We're early on an update because Gaara119 makes me write while I'm taking physics tests XD

Well, Enjoy~ Vote, comment .

Because we're sexy and we know it.

*Cue dancing*

Oh come on guys, this happens everytime, get used to it.

I hate the holidays. Homework and cleaning. Ughhhh.

Well, baiiiiii! Turkey calls.

Hi again. Thanksgiving is so awkward. So many people I don't want to talk to lol

Make it better for me by commenting! Comment!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	13. Chapter Twelve - Epiphany

"Inside, now. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady. You've been missing for three days, what have you got to say for yourself?!" Kakashi yelled with an angry face.

I didn't flinch. Instead I analyzed the situation within a milisecond and explained. "You're not really angry at me. You are more than capable and have the abilities to track me down but instead you chose to let me be, knowing that I'd find my own way back when I was 'ready'. Well, here I am and now you are giving off an angry persona to put me into submission through fear which is not working. Tch, tch. I haven't lost all of my touch, Kakashi."

"You're wrong. I am pissed off. Who is this boy you brought with you? I was expecting you to run off, find your way and realize your stupidity, not hook up with some boy off the streets that will give you drugs."

I felt Aiden tense up behind me. I could read his mind. He was wondering how Kakashi could tell he was a street boy involved with drugs, and hated that Kakashi judged him immediately by it. Not to mention he expected me to be extremely irritated over the "hook up" comment. I shrug whisper over to him, "He's smarter than he looks."

And Kakashi looked pretty darn clever.

I sighed in boredom. " Save it Kakashi, I got my fill of lecture for the day. I'm going upstairs to take a nap."

"You're not going anywhere until you enlighten me on where you've been the past three days."

"With me sir." Aiden speaks up.

"Yes, I can assume." Kakashi snaps, giving Aiden the look.

"Cashile, I thought Sakura was the one I had to worry about with boys, not you." Kakashi said, dishing out a disappointed look.

The look was supposed to make me feel guilty but I couldn't even if I tried. I mean, was I supposed to know how to feel guilty? Not to mention the small fact that I did nothing wrong. Relatively speaking, if course.

"Sir, with all due respect, you don't understand."

Huh, who knew Aiden had a polite side. I could tell what he wanted to say was, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about".

He continues talking. "Yes, I found Cashile on the streets, almost dead of an overdose, but I took care of it. And in return she saved my brother's life and I could not be more grateful. In the three days she was absent here, she's been staying with me and my little brother, sobering up."

"Handcuffed to a freaking counter, might I add." I mutter grudgingly.

Kakashi takes a moment to process Aiden's story and raises his eyebrow.

"I think I'm starting to like you, what's your name kid?" He asks.

"Aiden."

"Well thank you for bringing Cashile back Aiden." He says.

I yawn, ready to exit this discussion. "Well, if that's all.. I'll be going up to bed now. Bye Aiden, nice knowing you." I lift myself off of the couch and immediately a wave of dizziness wraps around my head.

"Woah." I mutter.

"Easy, the drugs haven't worn off completely yet." Aiden says, reaching an arm out to support my weight and push me slightly so that I'm sitting down again.

I narrow my eyes at him. I was done needing help.

"Thank you." I ground out rudely. "You can leave now. I know Aisa will be waiting for you. It's wrong to leave your little brother alone."

He's upset. He can tell I'm manipulating him. It's so painfully obvious because I'm on drugs, but at this point I just want him gone. He's done enough to disrupt the internal processes of my mind.

"My brother will be fine on his own for a bit. Trust me on that," he replied bitingly. I go to stand again, but Kakashi stops me.

"Oh no you are not going anywhere. For the duration of this mission you will be under my direct supervision. Am I clear Cashile?" Kakashi says, definite qualities in his voice informing me of his seriousness.

We stare at eachother, bickering through our eyes for a moment, but I can feel the drugs in my system. My head pounding and my eyes drooping.

"Crystal."

I snarl slightly at the satisfied look on his face and turn over so I was facing the couch in a fetal position, pouting.

"Come outside with me, kid. I'd like to go over some stuff with you," Kakashi invites. I scowls, ignoring them. Kakashi could keep his conversation private outside but still watch me through the window if that's what he wanted.

I could feel Aiden's unsure glance but ignore him. "Um, yeah. Sure," Aiden agrees.

The door opens and closes, and then, mercifully, there was silence.

Third P.O.V

"It's Aiden, right?" Kakashi asks, if only to break the ice.

"Yeah," Aiden nods, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"You helped Cashile out then?"

His eyes narrow before nodding sharply.

"But why would you?" Kakashi questions.

"It doesn't matter. I helped her and that should be enough," Aiden replied.

"Why."

It's a statement, not a question.

"Why did you let her go out and OD?" Aiden snaps back.

"You're not going to avoid the question," Kakashi warns.

Aiden sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't need to answer to you," he hisses.

"As soon as you involve my subordinates you do."

Aiden's fingers on his left hand begin to tremor slightly, and Kakashi's sharp eyes are quick to pick it up.

"You're addicted to a substance as well," Kakashi states.

Aiden sighs and pulls out his pack, placing one at his lips. There was no point in hiding it now. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, actually," Kakashi says lowly, testing him.

Aiden lets out a coughing laugh and lights up anyway.

"How hasn't your brother been taken away from you? Drugs, smoking, gangs-"

Kakashi is cut off by Aiden's glare. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Aiden warns poisonously, the cigarette crumpling in his clenched hand, "You could never understand everything I've done, everything I've sacrificed-" his voice chokes off, overwhelmed by emotion. He turns away, shaking his head and quietly declares, "You could never understand."

Kakashi stays silent for a moment shocked by the sudden display of emotion.

"Sorry," Kakashi finally mutters, "I guess... I guess I don't actually get it," he admits grudgingly.

"Damn right you don't," Aiden says quietly, throwing the destroyed cigarette on the ground and grinding out the dying embers. "What a waste," he shakes his head in disgust.

"But here, talking to you man to man- wait, how old are you even?" Kakashi suddenly asks.

"Huh... Let's see..." Aiden begins muttering to himself, "Aisa was only a year old when we started living on the streets, and he's eight years old now... I think I was about seven when he was one... So maybe fourteen? Sorry, I don't exactly celebrate my birthday, so..." He trails off, rubbing his neck sheepishly,

"But you celebrate your brother's?" Kakashi asks quietly.

"What? Of course I do! Every kid deserves to have his birthday celebrated!" Aiden exclaims, not realizing the irony of his statement.

"Except you?"

"Huh? Well, I don't count, of course," Aiden chuckles mirthlessly.

"Of course," Kakashi muses slowly.

"Whatever." Aiden says. "I've done my job. So I'm out."

He turns around and walks away.

"Wait." Kakashi yells to Aiden who's a good distance away already. He swiftly walks to where Aiden is, glancing back at him.

"What?"

"Take me to Aisa." Kakashi says.

"So you can take him away from me?" Aiden snarls fiercely. "Go to hell."

He turns around and begins walking again but Kakashi holds him back by his shoulder.

"No. Maybe.. I can offer you a better life in Konoha. Both of you."

"Why would you do that for us? You don't even know me." Aiden asks skeptically, not losing the ferocity.

Kakashi shrugs. "You looked after one of my own. And I'm not completely heartless."

Aiden hesitates fo ra moment, considering the possibilities. A better life for Aisa..

He thought about Aisa's face while he was eating his breakfast. His first real breakfast in a long, long time.

He wouldn't have to grow up malnourished. Aiden could find a real job and and place for them both. He could quit smoking and give Aisa the life that he never had. Put him in a real school.

"I'll listen. But there's no need for you to see Aisa to tell me about Konoha," Aiden decides.

Kakashi considers him for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough," he agrees. He sat on the ground, Aiden hesitantly following suit, and began to explain the life Konoha could offer.

Cashile's P.O.V

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Kakashi says, opening the door and flipping the lights on.

"Since when do I listen to you?" I say it more as a statement than a question.

He ignores my rudeness. "I invited your friends to come back to Konoha with us. " He sighed.

I snorted. "Aiden's too prideful to accept that invitation." I say. But I also knew that once he took a look at Aisa, he'd change his mind.

"He saved your life. You should wish for a better life for them too. You've seen where they live. How they live." Kakashi says, narrowing his eyes.

"Do I need to keep explaining that I saved his brother's life?" I say, irritated that I had to keep explaining myself to simple minded people. "I owe him nothing."

Sometimes it was irritating being me.

"Whatever, Cashile. Get some rest."

"I've been resting for the past day and a half. Is there anything I can do?" I complain. Then I hesitate. "Actually, I'll take you up on that offer, seeing as Zabuza is attacking tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Kakashi turns back, shocked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. There's just a 90% chance that Zabuza attacks tomorrow with his little friend. So go prepare your little genin, tohdaloo!"

Kakashi just stares, opens his mouth to ask me how I figured it out, but then just shakes his head and walks out, leaving a clone behind.

What to do, what to do? Life was so... boring. I tossed a kunai up, catching it as gravity pulled it back down and repeated the process as I'd been doing for the past couple of hours.

I could sleep.. but sleep was boring. And I'd been out for hours due to the drugs which were now completely out of my system.

The drugs... Now that was interesting. The effects they had had on my body.. What I had experienced was absolutely fascinating.

I wasn't addicted. Aiden didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know me. I wasn't addicted.

I was simpy just bored. And even worse, I was stuck with Naruto who'd overtrained himself last night.

I glared at Kakashi's clone. Now a fight with him would be interesting. I could exercise my calculations and research the qualitative findings of the aftermath of being sober of the drug.

And If I got lucky, I'd win.

And If I won, I could find another seller. I approached the clone.

"Hey-

The clone disappeared before I could make my move.

I smirked. Looks like Zabuza showed up. My findings remained consistent despite the drug use.

Now another difficult decision crosses my path. Go to where the fight is, or hunt down a drug dealer.

I sigh, knowing what I'm about to do.

I could see clearly that hunting down the drug dealer would be interesting, but sooner or later It'd catch up to me. Kakashi would use Pakuun and find me. or I'd run into Aiden while I was high and spend a couple of weeks handcuffed to his counter, drugged up on the stuff that makes my head pound.

Where as if I protected 'my team' like Kakashi asked me too, I'd earn more of his trust, which would be a big bargain seeing as I'd just lost a big chunk of it.

I was going back to Konoha, I knew that much. And what would help me most in the future would be saving my team's arse.

I grabbed my ninja pouches and checked to make sure I had all my weapons and scrolls.

I heard a loud crash downstairs. Hm, the possibilities that Zabuza had henchmen..

Not good. Now the possibilites that the cake guy Zabuza worked for had henchmen..

The only possible explaination for their appearance would be a need for a hostage. I estimated the percentage, playing out all scenerios in my mind. He was an idiot.. But there was an 86% chance that Naruto would successfully defeat the henchmen and join the fight at the bridge. In that case I had enough time to look for Kakashi's things and search for my confiscated Zetaphorin.

I walked to Kakashi's room and rummaged through his belongings for a couple of minutes. Where would he keep it...

He would throw it away.

I checked the trashbin and sure enough, my prescribed bottle was lying still as inanimate objects do.

I grabbed the bottle and opened it, then hesitated. I knew for a fact that I could get away with this. I could get better. And Kakashi didn't scare me.

But this was a chance to make my life easier, gain a little more trust. I didn't need it, but it would make life easier. And...

Aiden's face flashed through my mind in a split second, and I clench my hands. Dammit. With a sigh I drop the bottle back in the trash can, turning away.

The side effects would hurt me more then the drug would help me. All logic pointed to not taking it. Though my body craved it, I wasn't ruled by impulse. I was ruled by logic. No, I ruled over logic, over myself. And so I wouldn't take the drug.

I decided not to wake Naruto. There was the possibility of Gato sending me here to get back at Tazuna, but Naruto should be able to take care of that.

And then there was the loudly obnoxious appearance he had a 99.32% chance of making if I brought him along. I guess I would be heading out on my own then.

I ran to the window and jumped out, landing gracefully onto the grass. Doors were overrated.

I made my way swiftly through the forest. It took me 15 minutes to run from the bridgebuilder's house to his work space: I toom a break in the middle of the forest, formulating a plan and allowing Naruto to draw ahead of me. When I reached my destination I observed the situation.

Sasuke and Naruto were trapped in a huge block of ice. Their opponent had that jutsu. Interesting.

Sakura was desperately trying to protect the bridgebuilder.

Idiots.

I sit down on the guardrail of the bridge, swinging my feet casually as I examine the situation. Sasuke and Naruto were no match for the boy at this point in time, though there was a 67% chance that Sasuke's Kekkai Genkai would develop during this fight. Given the right motivation, of course.

I then turn my gaze to Kakashi, who was squaring off against Zabuza. That's where the real fight was. Zabuza's tool was supremely loyal to him; the moment Zabuza was in danger, the boy would protect him.

Kakashi would want me to save the boys...

But in the end, I know best.

With a shrug I flip off the railing, using chakra to stick to the side of the bridge.

I walk around until I'm standing upside down, right beneath where Zabuza was standing on the bridge. Now, what to do?

It was tempting to simply blow up the bridge beneath his feet, but then we'd have to stay longer to complete the bridge. Zabuza had no mental weaknesses that I could decipher. By now he would have figured out that Kakashi's sharingan wasn't all-powerful, and wouldn't fear it as much.

I scratch my head casually, wondering what to do. I clutch at my head, the possibilities running through my mind. Hundred-no, thousands of possibilities run through my head, a step by step plan occurring to me for each one.

It felt fantastic.

I was, for once, truly using my mind to its fullest ability. This is why I became a ninja.

With a small smirk I allow my chakra to slowly leak out into the air. There was a small possibility that Zabuza would notice the chakra, but chances are he would be too preoccupied with his fight with Kakashi to notice my chakra.

Soon a cloud of my chakra surrounds Zabuza and Kakashi, and I'm now able to perceive anything it touches. I can feel each breath Zabuza takes, every time Kakashi shifts his gaze, every air current. I knew everything that was going on up there.

Suddenly I feel the fight begin in earnest. Immediately I start my jutsu.

"What is this?" Zabuza wonders, each limb weighing a ton. He barely avoids Kakashi's blow, jumping back slowly, "Why can't I move?"

I smirk, flipping back onto the bridge. It was my jutsu: my chakra dragging and slowing him down. I run silently around the bridge until I'm in position, then send a senbon towards a pressure point. There was a 57% chance he dodges...

Dammit. I growl and jump back, disappearing into the mist when I see Zabuza lean back slightly, avoiding the senbon. At the same time he sends his chakra out into the air, canceling my jutsu.

I narrow my eyes. I didn't expect him to find a way out of my jutsu so easily. Damn. Looks like I'd have to team up with Kakashi after all.

I rush forward, kunai in hand. This was it. Zabuza was helpless, both hands useless, pinned down by Kakashi's dogs. Kakashi was backing me up, covering me just in case Zabuza managed to escape. But I knew he wouldn't be able to stop my final blow. And if Naruto had managed to kill Haku, nobody would be able to stop me.

I dive forward, kunai slicing through the air. It slams into flesh, easily cutting through cloth and skin to pierce the heart.

Except it didn't hit the person I was aiming for.

My eyes widen slightly, though I had always known this was a possibility. My hand and the kunai were buried in Haku's chest, his arms holding my wrist in a death grip. I try to tug away, seeing the danger of Zabuza, but I find I'm unable to.

"You picked up a good tool, Zabuza," I snarl.

Zabuza laughs, a strange gleam in his eyes. "I know!" He shouts, managing to bring his sword up now that the dogs have disappeared, "He saved my life and gave me yours!"

I try to pull away as Zabuza prepares to cut through Haku's body to get to me. I snarl, a thousand different ways to escape flying through my mind, but they all take too much time. Then I smirk. I didn't need to do anything.

The wind is knocked out of me as Kakashi throws me backwards, carrying Haku's body and mine away from danger.

"Not bad, Kakashi," I acknowledge.

"You managed to move that well with two bodies dragging you down. I'm impressed," Zabuza nods to himself.

"You may not be entirely useless," I joke, completely unaffected by Haku's death.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouts at Zabuza. I scrunch my eyebrows together.

"No, Naruto. You'll only hold us back," I warn, not understanding his emotions as I briskly shake off the excess blood coating my entire hand. I wrinkle my nose. It got on my face too.

I look back and see Sasuke on the ground. Oh. Naruto thought he was dead, which must've put him an emotionally vulnerable state. That explains his overreaction to Haku's death.

"I'd pay attention to this fight if I were you!" Zabuza warns, swinging the sword at Kakashi and I. Deflecting the sword, I jump back out of range with Kakashi, and then he slams his fist into Zabuza.

I share a look with Kakashi. Zabuza is slowing down, and his right arm was seriously injured by one of Kakashi's dogs. We nod to each other, then spring forward. Kakashi disappears, distracting Zabuza as I slam several senbon into pressure points, destroying his left arm.

"It's over, Zabuza," Kakashi announces, holding a kunai to his neck, "I knew you didn't have what it takes in the long haul."

We all stop as slow clapping resounds across the bridge. We look over only to see a small man with a cane walking across the bridge. "They did quite a number on you, huh Zabuza?" He grins creepily.

I stare in confusion when it suddenly clicks. "Cake-kun!" I exclaim.

"Cake...?" The man looks baffled, and I don't bother explaining it to him. He suddenly spots Haku's body. "Oh, I've been meaning to repay you..." He trails off and kicks him, grinding his boot into Haku's dead body. "I only wish you were alive to feel it!"

Naruto explodes.

I watch Naruto's shaking body, confusion wracking through me. Why... Why was he so upset over Haku's death? I stared at him, trying to understand, trying to perceive what it was that was affecting him so. But nothing made sense.

"Naruto... He was a tool," I murmur, "Why are you grieving for our enemy? He only fulfilled his duty as Zabuza's weapon-"

"Shut up!"

Naruto's whirls around, the tears falling from his eyes in sparkling drops. His blazing blue eyes bore into mine, his glare piercing me. His head drops as he tries to hide his tears, shoulders shaking. "Just shut up," his voice broke, unable to contain his emotions.

I take half a step back, unable to understand. What was it that these ninja had that I did not? I look at Sakura, who was kneeling next to Sasuke, shattered by his 'death'. I looked next to Zabuza, who's eyes were brimming with tears despite the fact that his tool fulfilled it's usefulness. I then turned to Kakashi, my eyebrows furrowed together in obvious confusion as I watch him study me. He had the strangest look in his eye. Almost sadness, almost loss, and almost disappointment, but at the same time none of these.

Finally I shift my gaze back to Naruto, watching his illogical display of emotion. I frown to myself. Why couldn't I...why couldn't I feel the same way they did?

"Because," I whisper to myself, shaking away all doubt, "Caring is not an advantage."

I stand tall and sure, gazing at the the scene with cold and calculating eyes. There was no reason to doubt myself over a couple of idiots, a couple of shinobi who were moved by a tool's death. In an instant I shed every inkling of doubt, sure of my path. Aiden and Aisa had overthrown me slightly, but any hesitation was gone.

My name is Cashile Kuroki. I am thirteen years old. I am clever. I am strong. I would grow stronger. And nobody, no _friends_ , no _family_ , no _ties_ will hold me back.

Because caring is not an advantage.

Hey guys Supermassiveblckhole here! What do you think? It's Christmas season! The time to bake a lot, write a lot, read a lot and... Study for tests! Jk, not really. Seriously tho, I plan to back A LOT :3 I'm going to try to make canoles, wish me luck! And don't forget to vote, comment and or fan~ Bye guys! 3

Heyyyy it's gaara119 :3  
So, a Christmas update for y'all! Hope you enjoy! Did you like the Zabuza fight? I just couldn't get inspired to write the whole thing, so I hope what I did write of it works out :/

So, yah. Comment please!

Supermassiveblckhole again! Ya'll need to sit Gaara119 down in front of a computer and make her rewatch naruto to get inspired XD I'll make you cookies if you rewatch it gaara! :3

(Pls comment btw XD Had to add that in there)

Bye!

Oh, oh, and I (gaara119) added a pic of Aiden on the side! I picture him a little younger then that photo portrays but basically that's it!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Drawbacks

The bridge had finally been finished, and we were almost home.

In my opinion, it could have been done at least two days earlier with better management, but Kakashi wouldn't let me take over. Irritating old man.

And he kept giving me that same _look._

A mix of sadness, loss, sympathy, fear, shock, and _pity._ Pity, for me!

I didn't understand it, despite the fact that I had confronted him at the graves and he had tried to explain himself. It just made no logical sense.

The team and I stood before two graves, Zabuza's sword adorning one of them. I shifted my weight, hiding my impatience. Why were we bothering to bury two enemies? Finally the team turns to leave, and I breathe a sigh of relief and try to go with them.

"Cashile!"

I pause, growling under my breath slightly. The team continues on, leaving Kakashi and I behind.

"I trusted you on that bridge," Kakashi starts, "I decided to work as a team with you."

"And it payed off, didn't it?" I smirk, seeing the pieces snap into place.

"Yeah," Kakashi admits with a slight grimace, "And it concerns me." I stop short. Concerns him? Shouldn't he be glad?

"I did exactly what you would have done," I say slowly.

"Exactly," Kakashi sighed. "You... Cashile, you killed that boy."

"Your point is?" I ask.

"My point-Cashile! You killed him! You killed him and felt nothing afterwards. You felt nothing when even Zabuza was shedding tears."

"Kakashi."

Kakashi stops short and stares as I turn my back to him.

"I am a ninja. This is what we do. Why are you upset with me for doing my duty?" I ask the question as though laying out a fact.

"No, Cashile. No, I'm not upset at you," Kakashi shakes his head, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "It's just...Cashile, do you care about anything?"

The question stops me short. What a strange thing to ask. Of course I cared about something. "I care about my life, surviving," I answer, turning back to him slightly.

"But... Do you care about anything else?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I ask, slightly dumbfounded.

"No. I want you to answer the question truthfully. Do you, Cashile, care about anything? Anything at all?"

"I understand your question, you can quit being repetitive." I bite out, irritated.

Impatience was one of the thousands of possibilities which could perhaps lead to an outcome unfavorable to me.

"Yes, I do care about some things." I respond smartly.

"Like what?"

Now I could give him the truth, or I could make up a sob story to soften his heart toward me and give me the advantage.

I smile slightly, telling him what he wants to hear.

"Team 7."

"Bullshit." He responds, just as I predicted. If he knows that I'll lie to protect myself then I have to pretend that he broke me, and got the truth out of me after catching me in my lie.

Step 1: check.

Step 2: I smirked. "You're right, I couldn't really give much thought to team 7 if I tried."

I laugh a little at the thought and turn my back to Kakashi once more. I took a step just before adding my finishing touch.

I hesitate mildly, just enough to be noticed by Kakashi.

"Aiden." I blurt suddenly. "And Aisa." I care about them."

As I predicted, he lets me slowly walk away. Just before I'm out of hearing range I turn my head slightly and whisper, "I do care."

I walk back proudly knowing that I had deceived Kakashi.

After all, the best lies had truth in them. And in all honesty, I do care.

About my survival.

Ibiki was waiting for me at the gate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flashing of a mirror, signaling me over to where he was hiding from my team in the trees. At least he was respecting the fact that my teammates weren't supposed to know about our training.

I glance at Kakashi and he nods with a sigh. He had obviously been hoping that Ibiki wouldn't force me to train on my first day back. Tough.

"Well," I stretch my arms above my head casually, "See ya guys later!"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks suspiciously, glaring at me.

Anyone could see that he didn't like me. But I could also see his envy towards my abilities, and jealousy that I could get away with falling out of the 'norm'. Also, anger as he expected to be the 'cool' one on the team. That was, before I showed up and showed him up.

He worked hard and I didn't work much at all. Quite the opposite, actually. That is, until recently, before I started training with Ibiki.

As much as this training would help me gain power, my shoulders and calves caught a phantom soreness at the thought of more training with Ibiki.

He was smart enough to read me. Get a play on my mental games and strategies.

I found that with Ibiki, I'm not only challenging myself physically, but mentally as well.

I smirk. Perhaps I did miss his crazy training.

Ha. Or not.

I don't bother to answer Sasuke, laughing inside my head at how frustrated he was. Ignoring the _look_ from Kakashi, I take my cue to disappear in the wind.

I reappear next to Ibiki. "So? What is it today?" I ask in a mocking tone, "Run until I drop? Fight ten ANBU off at once? Should I give you a chance to kick open my head again? Or do you have some other impossible task in mind?"

Ibiki doesn't rise to my taunts. "I'll read the mission report to see how you did on this mission as soon as it's turned in," he replied. I wince slightly, wondering if Kakashi would include how I'd run off. According to my calculations, he wouldn't add it to the written report, just communicate it verbally to those who needed to know... Including Ibiki.

"Alright. Now what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"The chunin exams are coming up," he states.

"Yeah, I know," I reply.

"You think you're ready to become a chunin?" He asks.

I almost snort. "Of course."

"And you can prove that?"

I smirk. "What do you think?"

"Arrogance." He mutters. "You want to know what I think? I think you won't pass this test without your team backing you up 100%. I also believe that you have a lot more work to do before your test. You're lucky I'm training you before examination, brat."

I accept his criticism without a word, knowing that if I argued with him there was a 76% possibility that I'd lose my chance at an effective training session with him and instead, sign up for another pulverization and torture session.

"Nothing to say?" He asks, glaring through me.

"Just listening sensei." I say.

"How did your mission go?"

"Can't you look at the report?" I ask, irritation lacing my question.

That earned me a smack to the back of my head. "I meant in a personal perspective, baka."

I raised my eyebrows. Why did he want to know that? The mission was successful. The bridge completed and the builder safe. That's what mattered, right?

"The mission was successful." I stated, emotionless.

"That, I can infer. Do you not understand what 'personal perspective' is?"

"I killed a demon brother and a young boy, Zabuza Momochi's apprentice. The mission was very eventful, happy?" I say, exasperated. He must be asking how I exclusively did with my first mission.

I stuck to the basics, not including my little escapade.

"Any regrets?" Ibiki asked, continuing to question me despite my clear explanations.

"None." I reply without hesitation.

" You're hopeless, you know that?" He asked rudely.

"I answered your questions. What more could you possibly expect from me." I say coldly.

He didn't reply. Instead, he beckoned silently for me to follow him through the woods.

"Regrets are useless."

Training sucks.

I jump from tree to tree, trying to find my team. I pause and search for their chakra signatures, absentmindedly rubbing my cheekbone where a dark bruise decorated my face.

Ibiki certainly hadn't taken it easy on me, despite the fact that I had just come back from a mission. But then again, I hadn't been knocked out once, so I had that going for me.

Finally I find their chakra, and begin jumping through the trees again towards it. I pause when I arrive, hidden in the trees.

Ohh... This was interesting.

A cat like grin spreads across my face as I flip upside down on the branch, knees flung over the tree limb as I swung lightly back and forth.

I viewed the scene, grinning to myself. A presence suddenly appears next to me, and I turn my head to peer around the trunk. I find myself face to face with a redhead, blue eyes staring into mine. Neither of us breaks the undeclared staring contest until I blink, and casually say,

"Hello."

In response, he turns to sand. The jutsu shakes the tree, causing my legs to slip and I fall to the ground. In midair I flip, landing catlike on my feet, one hand touching the ground to balance myself.

"Meeeean!" I whine slightly, standing up and brushing myself off. I snicker in amusement at Sasuke's shocked look. He hadn't sensed the redhead or I.

"Kankuro," I'm stopped short by his emotionless voice, before the smirk returns to my face. Interesting. The chunin exams certainly were going to bring a wide variety of shinobi to me.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Straight to the point huh? I decide not to hate the redhead immediately.

My senses were strongly telling me that these chunin exams were not going to be boring.

"H-hey! We need to see ID!" Sakura spouted nervously."

I ignore her. Her stupidity was not worth my time to mull over. The village had gatekeepers and strict boundaries. Did she really think these three genin entered Konoha without permission?

The blonde haired girl laughed. "Are genin here really that stupid?"

I wanted to turn around and walk away, not giving a second thought to these morons.

But my wants wouldn't benefit me. My needs on the other hand.. I briefly remember Ibiki telling me that I needed my team to back me up 100% in the upcoming exams.

Of course I didn't need them. But I had rehearsed the possibilities and outcomes in my mind. My survival chances were significantly higher with my teammates by my side. Not only that, but I would further gain kakashi's trust.

I flick my aerodynamically cut Kunai at the blonde haired girl and a sinister smile spreads evenly across my face, giving off malicious intent.

The silence of my Kunai as it slices through the air keeps its position a secret, and it successfully grazes the side of her cheek. I watch the blood drip for a second before speaking. "What was that you were saying about my teammate?"

Sakura gasps in surprise. I roll my eyes at her display of emotions.

Fear creeps into the blonde girl's eyes and she hides it well, although I can still make it out slightly. A look of arrogance represents her stature and the she looks me up and down, not intimidated. I wield a spinning Kunai on one finger, bored. Not that I particularly wanted to intimidate this chick..

Okay, maybe Ibiki had rubbed off on me a little.

I snarl. "I'd get out of here if I were you. Exams are coming up, we'll see each other soon enough..." An evil glint is evident in my eyes and combined with the malicious smile I have most likely successfully intimidated her.

She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the redhead who is staring at me. "We're leaving." He commands. His teammates listen to him without a word or second of hesitation.

Interesting..

If I could study the relationship between them more closely...

"Hey, you! Identify yourself!" I snort slightly as Sasuke jumps from the tree, trying to remain dignified.

"Gaara... Of the Sand... I'm curious about you as well," Gaara murmured emotionlessly.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nods and turns away, but not before locking eyes with me. We say nothing out loud, but the weight of our gazes communicated more than words ever could.

Then the moment is broken as he turns his back, and walks away. Interesting, all three of them were. The redhead was the most interesting by far, but you couldn't underestimate his teammates, either. And, if I was correct, his siblings.

My thought process is interrupted by Sakura. "Cashile, you..."

"Yeah, whatever." I mutter, glaring at my three teammates who are eyeballing me. "What?" I ask coldly, but not as coldly as usual. But still, my icy demeanor causes them to turn away.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to-" Sakura is cut off.

"No." Sasuke replied, lacking hesitance.

I don't bother wasting anymore of my time with any of them and turn in the direction of my apartment.

Maybe these exams would truly be interesting after all.

I appear in front of team seven the next morning, two hours later than I was supposed to.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shout at me.

"I don't see Sensei here," I point out lazily, swinging my legs over the side of the bridge.

Sasuke glares while Sakura growls, and Naruto pouts quietly. "I get here on time and what do I get for it? Not being able to blow dry my hair!" Sakura complains. I roll my eyes. She truly was an idiot.

"Yeah, and I wasn't able to change my underwear!"

Thankfully, Kakashi arrives just then, saving us from _that_ conversation. As soon as Kakashi appears I hold out my hand. "Hand it over without the lecture, Kakashi. I have training to get back to."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "Actually, I have something to say that applies to all of you," he replies.

I roll my eyes, and he narrows his own slightly, conveying the message that sailed over the other genin's heads clearly to me. I had to play along with this, not give away the game. I cross my arms and sit down on the railing of the bridge in response, irritation clear in my sharp movements.

Kakashi explained how we didn't have to apply as a team, and it took all my self control not to laugh at the idiot genin. But Kakashi's sharp eyes kept me in line. It didn't matter; I would make sure that these three would apply. Naruto and Sasuke would take no convincing, though I would have to make sure Sakura felt as though she was prepared.

"Alright! You're dismissed for now!" Kakashi orders, but he sends me a look that makes it clear I was supposed to stay behind.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" I ask, keeping the irritation carefully out of my voice.

"Well, you see, there's a slight problem: a four man team-"

"Will be absolutely no problem, seeing as having more people puts you at a greater disadvantage than it would help you," I finish, "Now what's the real reason you want to keep me from these exams?"

"Sharp as ever," Kakashi mumbles. I smirk. "The reason I asked you to stay behind is I don't feel as though you're ready for these exams."

It clicks into place. Those looks, how he was concerned about my lack of caring, everything. I scowl to myself, but decide to play this out.

"What do you mean I'm not ready? I'm more developed than any of your genin!" I protest, waiting to see his explanation, gather more data.

"We judge genin on several different criteria: nin, gen, and tai jutsu...strategy...working as a team... Emotional stability..."

The data organizes itself in my mind, and I sigh at the last one. Emotional stability, what a joke. We were ninja, ninja who killed, who died, who survived. Emotional stability was never truly reached when you were a ninja.

"You seem to have forgotten something, Kakashi," I wave the application form in the air, "You've already recommended me."

"And I can pull that recommendation at any time," he counters.

I scowl. Even I know when I'm cornered. I mean, I could easily surpass Kakashi's authority, go straight to Ibiki or even the Hokage, maybe tell them a little something about those sand genin... But at the same time, this would be an opportunity to "prove" myself to Kakashi, make him feel as though he's won.

"Fine, Kakashi," I sigh, pretending to admit defeat,

"What do you want me to do?"

Hi guys, supermassiveblckhole here! What do you think of this chapter? Comment, vote, fan!

Also, we have an upcoming challenge in the near future, comment if you're interested in participating! Basically, as ya'll know we're just about in the chunin exams arc of naruto. (Btw round of applause to us for completing ANOTHER Zabuza arc for the both of us, gaara119 and I. Thank you for not making us write that word for word btw XD)

Anyways, chunin exams. I bet you guys have been wonderin who Cashile fights, ehh? Well that's for us to know and you to find out :) during this arc we'll have a writing competition. Whoever submits the best excerpt of Cashile vs. xyz in the THIRD round of the exams will get to choose their prize!

A) read an early excerpt before it's released

B) permission to spam us until we agree to get our lazy arses up and writing (basically just ask us to write and we will XD)

C) A follow, read and give advice on your story of choice

Think up good ideas! If you have any questions leave a comment or message us!

So how about it guys, you interested?

Once again, comment. We love it!

Vote, fan. :3

~supermassiveblckhole out

Yo~

gaara119 here!

While we won't necessarily USE your writing (unless it's really really really awesome :3) it will give us great ideas and help us connect to you, and see how you view Cashile!

So yeah. It would be awesome if you guys took the time to write it XD

How'd you like the chapter? A little bit of a filler, so sorry about that :/ but hey,'Chunin exams are coming up, and maybe we'll get an update it before break ends!

So inspire us with your

COMMENTS!

See ya!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Deception

"You idiot. She's got more skill than all the rookie genin combined. Do you really want to cut her out of the chunin exams? She's more than ready." Ibiki snarled at Kakashi.

They both stood in front of the hokage who was contemplating them thoroughly

"Hokage-sama my recommendation is to withhold Cashile from the chunin exams on grounds of emotional instability. During the mission she displayed emotional instability which interfered with the mission. She disappeared and discovered newfound fascinations inappropriate especially to her circumstances. And worst of all, she killed a young boy and felt no pain, no regret." Kakashi reasoned.

"But surely that is tolerable considering what they're trained to do. These kids train to be ninja, who protect the citizens of this village despite what their duties include. Have you considered that maybe Cashile has blocked off her emotions to be able to successfully carry out her duties to which she wore an oath to?" The hokage asked.

Ibiki waited respectfully for the hokage to finish his question before looking back to Kakashi and saying,"Let me deal with the drug issue. She was probably under a lot of stress. Your team was to go on a C rank mission and it turned out to be an A rank mission. You put a heavy burden on her shoulders, asking her to protect her team above all else, knowing she was fully capable. She was responsible for her team's safety while you fought off a well known enemy to Konoha. Her presence did enable your full concentration to be put into taking down this enemy. And if I didn't misread the report, she actually helped you defeat him. She aided in the protection of this village by defeating the enemy and she does not deserve to be untrusted for that."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked directly at Ibiki, searching for an ulterior motive. "You've never been an advocate of Cashile's extra training or promotions. What's changed?"

"I just think she's ready for the chunin exams and you're holding her back unnecessarily. I still don't trust her." Ibiki replied evenly.

"Enough." The hokage said. "Kakashi has a point. I will let him further decide whether or not Cashile takes these exams."

Ibiki grit his teeth, angered.

The third Hokage chuckled. " I don't favor Kakashi over you Ibiki, I just see more rationality behind his decisions and I trust his judgement."

"Thank you Hokagesama." Kakashi said.

The Hokage nodded. "You are dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared. Now alone were Ibiki and the Hokage.

"What changed your mind, Ibiki?" The Hokage asked thoughtfully.

"I don't like the brat. But she's skilled and she deserves a chance to be promoted fairly. Knowing her, she'll work her way around the rules and somewhere along the way someone will bend the system for her. Holding her back won't prevent her from becoming a chunin. The kid's brilliant enough to find her own way there." Ibiki said grudgingly.

There was a twinkle in the Hokage's eyes and a mysterious smile on his face. "Don't worry Ibiki, my senses tell me that Cashile will be taking the exams with the rest of the rookie genin"

Kakashi didn't want anything from me.

I sit in my apartment, moving a rook forward before spinning the board around, studying it closely.

I had thought Kakashi was blackmailing me. But he didn't ask for anything. He just gave me that _look_ , and slowly walked away.

It honestly made very little sense. Kakashi thought he was saving me, rescuing me from my "emotional instability", but in all honesty, he was acting like an idiot. Which drove me mad, because he certainly wasn't one.

Then it hit me. _I_ was an idiot. Figuratively speaking.

"This is what I hate about the obvious!" I exclaim out loud, jumping to my feet, "Missing it!"

Kakashi may not have asked me to do anything, but he obviously hoped to teach me emotions, teach me to enjoy my "childhood" while I still had it.

Imbecile.

But I could fake it easily. I just had to find a certain pink haired ninja...

"Cashile," Sakura panted, trying to catch her breath, "I'm grateful and all for you doing this for me-training me and preparing for the chunin exams-but why are you? Aren't you busy training by yourself?"

I stand tall, not even slightly out of breath. Sakura wasn't even close to my level.

"Sakura, don't flatter yourself," I say, a smile on my face so she thought I was kidding, "I'm teaching you in my spare time."

In reality, I truly _was_ teaching her in my spare time. It was the weekend, and on the weekend Ibiki got to maintain my training schedule...so it was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

I glance up at the sky. "We have another half hour, Sakura. Let's make the most of it."

"Walk up a waterfall, Cashile. It'll be easy, Cashile. What's taking you so long, Cashile? It's just a waterfall, Cashile," My angry mutterings slowly raise into a shout. "Well screw you, Ibiki!"

I scowl up at the waterfall, flicking a strand of soaking wet hair off my face. Ibiki was forcing me to walk up the water fall using chakra. Too many times had I been thrown down to earth, pummeled by hundreds of thousands of gallons of pure force.

I mean, I technically wasn't walking up the waterfall, but up the wall behind it. All the same, I kept getting _thrown back down._

I take a step back, watching the water thoughtfully. I watch the pattern of the water, tracing out the path that would present me with the least amount of resistance. And then I dove back in.

I hold my hands in front of me, trying to shield myself from the worst of the pressure. I cement my feet to the rock behind the waterfall, and begin walking up.

I held my breath, unable to look anywhere but down at the rock cliff as the water flows around me. I force myself up, fighting the force of nature all the way.

I'm able to take a break underneath a rock that naturally juts out of the water, allowing my to rest beneath it and catch my breath.

And then it's back to work.

It takes almost ten minutes and several near misses before I make my way to the top. I grab the rock that sat in the middle of the top of the waterfall and heave myself up.

I fling myself over into my back, legs dangling over the side of the water fall and water rushing by on either side of me. I gasp painfully, filling my depleted lungs as darkness dances at the edges of my eyes.

"Get up, baka," Ibiki orders, his shadow casting over me, "What are you doing?"

I clamber to my feet, standing tall in front of him. "Resting," I respond, too tired at the moment for a snarky comment.

"From what?"

My eyebrow twitches slightly. "From climbing up a freaking waterfall!"

"You didn't climb up a waterfall. You climbed up a cliff with water falling on you. You were supposed to climb up the _waterfall,"_ Ibiki corrects me.

My eyes widen slightly as I glance back down at the waterfall. That was...not impossible, but extremely difficult. You'd have to perfectly balance and change the amount of chakra to both feet with every shift and nuance in the water flow, not to mention you'd be defying gravity at the same time.

In my moment of distraction, Ibiki shoves me hard, sending me flailing over a drop that could easily kill me. It takes me a moment to recover, but when I do I flip over, sending chakra into my hands and arms to split into the lake in a perfect dive.

I pop back up, throwing my hair from my face. I glare at the small figure that was my mentor, and simply muttered, "Screw you, Ibiki."

Then it was back to work.

The chunin exams had arrived.

We gathered together, Sakura being the last to arrive. She looked slightly unsure despite the extra training I had given her...which gave me an opportunity to further prove my "developing emotions" to Kakashi by encouraging her. Perfect.

I mustered up an encouraging smile for Sakura and she returned it with a small tender smile of her own.

"Good morning, Sasuke-Kun, Cashile-San."

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto piped up, full of energy. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. So much unforeseen drama on this team.

The four of us walk inside the building together and are greeted by two Chunin acting out as genin bullies and blocking the door. A genjutsu was also cast to trick genin into believing they were on the right floor for the exam.

We stop in front of a 3 man team trying to talk their way through. I smirk. They were trying to hide their true skill, but I could read their abilities watching them.

The tall one with the purple eyes and ninja forehead protector wrapped strategically around his forehead was bitter. His eyes spoke 'Hyuga clan'. I'd done research on the clan one night while I was bored. He held lots of hatred and anger. He was also very strong and powerful, well beyond his years.

I next analyzed the boy in the green spandex suit, slightly repulsed, automatically sensing his euphoria. He was strong as well. I eyed the bandages covering his arms. He worked himself to death probably, most definitely of his own will. They were subtle but one glance up and down his body and I picked out the heavy weights wrapped around his ankles. He was fast. This guy was specialized in taijutsu.

The girl with the buns wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong either. I pick out the scrolls that she had on her. She was obviously a weapons user.

This team could be beaten with great strategy and defense. Ninjutsu to battle taijutsu, and eye technique for eye technique. I immediately saw possible ways to defeat them, the best outcomes.

My thoughts were disrupted.

"Let us through." Sasuke demands, standing his ground.

I snort. " Might as well tell them to reverse the genjutsu while we're at it. What lame pretense. Right Sakura?" I add in at the end to give her a boost. "We all know you were the first to notice."

She turns slightly pink. "O-of course."

I studied the two chunin for a split second deicding there was a 79% chance that they would attack one of us. Most likely Sasuke, who one might say could appear at the moment to be our 'leader'.

The second I catch I flicker of movement my body responds to what my mind has prepared to do.

The chunin aims a kick at Sasuke. I step and bend his leg in a millisecond, jabbing under his knee and hitting a pressure point critical to maintaining a standing position. I feel his leg go limp over my shoulder and turn around swiftly, flipping him over me.

A smug look spreads across my face as I observe the awe of my bystanders. Then I pick a Kunai out of my pouch and let it dance around my finger while I intimidate the second chunin with a blood thirsty smile. "So, are you going to let us through?" I ask.

He steps out of the way and Sakura releases the genjutsu.

We walk through. I slow down and let Sasuke and Naruto lead so that I'm near Sakura. I tense, feeling a change in the atmosphere.

"Sakura!"

I deliver a kick to his jaw, sending him across the room.

It's the green spandex suit boy. Oops. Then my eyes narrow. Why in the world had he allowed that kick to connect? I could see it: he'd clearly been able to react, to avoid it, to block or retaliate. Instead, he now had a bruised jaw.

He was either an idiot or a genius. And I was leaning towards idiot.

He breaks out into tears, declaring his love for Sakura. I put on a fake sympathetic smile and pretend to feel sorry for kicking him across the room.

What I really wanted to do was mutter, "Morons." And walk away from them without a second thought. But a certain presence kept me in line.

"Fight me!" The boy, who's name is Lee, is directing his demand to Sasuke. He puts on a cocky smirk and agrees nonchalantly.

I laugh inside my head. Sasuke has another thing coming if he thought he could beat this kid. I decide not to stick around for the fight though, but to follow the chakra signature which I could make out as Kakashi... And Ibiki.. Why were both of my mentors here?

I smirk as my mind instantaneously fits the pieces together.

Ibiki was a proctor for the exams. And he didn't even bother to mention it to me. How nice.

I pushed a set of doors that led to a hallway which contained a set of big doors, which led led to the exam room.

I smirk as I see Kakashi, but wipe it off my face immediately, remembering that I'm not out of the loop just yet.

"Hey sensei." I say casually, careful not to let the arrogance drip into my tone.

"Cashile." He greeted.

"What's your final decision?" I ask wearily, to make him think that I feel defeated.

"Straight to the point I see?"

Irritation nags me. We were at the freaking exam doors, did he expect my to pull a conversation about the weather out of my butt?

"So that weather.. It's nice." I say awkwardly, knowing it'll soften his heart to know that I'm 'trying'.

He laughs just as the rest of team seven walks through those doors.

"Congratulations for making it here you guys." He starts. "I'm proud of you. All of you." He emphasizes, looking at me specifically. And _that_ was the seal of approval I needed.

With that, team 7 steps through the doors of the exam room.

And into a crowd of ninja.

I scan the crowd, instantly categorizing the different ninja into my brain. Some I dismissed instantly, while others stood out in my head; larger, brighter, louder.

Speaking of louder, why the hell was Naruto shouting?

I appear by his side, glaring at all the ninja who were looking at Naruto like they wanted to eat him. "Naruto," I breathe, my scowl not leaving my face as I stare down the ninja, "Shut up."

"The girl's right, you know," a voice calls out, walking up, "You guys might want to tone it down a bit."

The boy had silver hair, large glasses covering his eyes and a friendly smile on his face.

I immediately distrusted him.

"Thanks for the advice," I snap back, "Now leave."

"Cashile, don't be mean; maybe he can teach us something!" Sakura exclaims, eyes sparkling. I roll my eyes but take a step back. If they didn't want my help, fine.

Kabuto introduced himself, then drew everyone in with his "ninja info cards". I turned away with a slight pout: I had that information, and much more, filed away in a small corner if my brain. I was as cool as any of those "ninja info cards".

I knew we couldn't trust Kabuto. He had "ulterior motive" written all over him. No one just helps people out from the goodness of their heart: he wanted something.

And there was something even further...off, about this genin. I couldn't pin down quite what it was, and it grated on my nerves.

I glance at the sound nin who were slowly creeping towards us. I glare pointedly at them, and they glance towards Kabuto, intentions clear. With a smirk I turn my back on them, practically giving them permission to attack him.

They do, but Kabuto managed to dodge. Then his glasses shatter, and he throws up on the ground. My eyes narrow as I glance back to the sound nin, then a smirk crosses my face. That was pretty clever, I admit. I mean, who can dodge sound?

"Alright, that's enough you idiots! Shut up!"

I roll my eyes when I hear his endearing insults. Here we go.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, the proctor of this exam! And from now on... Your worst enemy."

I was the only one who laughed.

Hiiiii.

So it's a little shorter then out last couple chapters, but hey, it was a pretty quick update, yeah?

Chunin exams have officially begun!

What do you think? How do you think she'll do on these exams? How will she react to Ibiki? The written exam?

XD

Send in your scenes! We're extremely excited to read what you guys are writing!

Wellll... That's pretty much it!

Oh yeah!

COMMENT!

Bai XD

~gaara119

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! How'd you guys like that ending? I can't wait to write the chunin exams with gaara119! Comment, vote, fan! I'm in school so I gotta go!

Also, regarding the competition, please submit your writing to us via inbox anytime between Today and Friday, January 16, 2015. (We will accept entries after this due date, but we strongly encourage you to submit it by this time).

We're REALLY excited to read then! :D

Thank you!

Bye guys!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Let It Begin

I twirl the pencil in my hand, the wood slipping deftly through my fingers. Smirking down at the piece of paper on the desk, I ignore what Ibiki was writing on the board.

He had made sure I sat specifically in this desk for some reason. He'd easily slipped me the small piece of paper with this desk number instead of allowing me to draw a random one. The only question was why.

Obviously I had already figured out the true meaning of this test. Cheating. Boring. But maybe this _would_ be interesting. I could cause people to fail, help the interesting ones pass. I could-

"Begin!"

Okay, I could do that. I flip over the paper, scanning it quickly. Ah, so that's why Ibiki sat me here.

 _Baka,_

 _I'm sure you've already figured out the true meaning behind this test. To stop you from interfering with the other genin, here's a little puzzle to keep you occupied._

 _Find the hidden chunin._

 _Break this code:_

 _OEN ONSOE TPMOPZ LY XNYO. VAAPSY-B! BPC KCBY EVFN SP ALRN LR BPC ZNVAAB RLKCZNT OELY PCO. MPSKZVOCAVOLPSY! EVEV._

 _Find the ANBU. Here's your only hint: there're two of them._

 _Find the antidote to this poison:_

 _C31H42N2O6_

 _And finally:_

 _You're surrounded by enemy nin. They have both your comrades hostage, you only have a kunai and a paper bomb left, and you are underground. Your mission is to deliver a scroll safely back to Konoha. This scroll IS in your possession. How would you escape this?_

 _And erase this message after you've read it, Baka!_

 _Ibiki_

I analyze the code, frowning. I'd been expecting more of a challenge from Ibiki. I quickly scanned over the letters, my mind placing each one into a specific order that made sense.

I scribbled down the code with a sigh, turning my head upward to glare at Ibiki. He didn't respond, but instead sat at the desk up front with cautious eyes, searching through the genin curiously.

I smirk. So I wasn't the only one who thought this specific group would be... Interesting.

With ease I finish the second and third question.

I read the last question, possibilities flowing through my mind. Enemy ninja have my comrades... I almost let out a snarky laugh. Comrades, ha! I don't have comrades. But writing down a solution even remotely relating to that could alarm the jonin.

So I run the possibilities through my mind, excluding each option including leaving my comrades to die. I'd make the best possible decision, the right one for a Shinobi to make.

I'd complete my mission at all costs. And if there was time and adequate equipment, and a good chance at saving 'my comrades', I'd do it. In this scenario, I would take out one man with my Kunai and confiscate his weapons. I am more properly equipped once the weapons are at my disposal and see fit to take the other men down appropriately.

But if this course of action proves to be insubstantial, then I would simply find a weak point in the rock and blow it up with the paper bomb, sacrificing my comrades life for the success of the mission. The rock would crush all the men and my comrades while leaving me with means to escape.

I write down my answer, knowing that the second part of my answer would seem harsh coming from a genin. But I also knew that it was the correct course of action to take. I drop my pencil onto the desk loudly with a sigh, catching Ibiki's attention. I look into his eyes, letting him know that I'm done. And bored.

He glares at me, warning me not to interfere. I roll my eyes. If he wanted to keep me from messing with these little genin, he should've given me more interesting puzzles.

With another sigh I slam my head into the desk, ignoring the stares I was receiving. This was boring. So boring. I wonder how the genin around me would react to knowing that I was done. And considered it boring and easy.

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored-"

"Shut up!"

The guy next to me shrieks and stands up, grasping at his hair. "Just shut up! Not all of us are already done like you are so stop complaining about being bored!"

He slowly and shakily sits back down, and Ibiki shakes his head slightly in disappointment. He thought that this was just a kid breaking down, like the majority of the students in here did. They had immediately dismissed everything he said.

But his teammates... They received the message: I had the answers.

I glance at him with sharp eyes, seeing the small smirk he was unable to hide. He thought he could beat me! The nerve! But I wouldn't let him-I wouldn't ever let _anyone_ beat me.

With a small smirk I casually grab my paper, holding it teasingly between two fingers. Ibiki raises an eyebrow, surreptitiously watching the scene play out.

In the silence of the room, everyone can here the ripping of paper.

Slowly and carefully I rip it into small pieces, until nothing remained but small scraps of paper. I ignore my teammates' horror and the boy's shock as I destroyed my test.

"Cheat off me now, you moron," I hiss, smirking.

"I wasn't... I..."

He starts sweating as everyone stares him down. Ibiki sighs slightly and writes something on his clipboard, and I can't help but grin.

My teammates, on the other hand, were horrified. They thought I had just ruined their chances of becoming chunin.

I can't help but snicker slightly, earning myself a glare from Ibiki. Ah, whatever, he could be a stick in the mud if that's what he wanted. Not to mention I still had the test safe and sound and whole in my pocket. The paper is torn up has just been a normal piece of paper.

"Alright, it's time for the tenth question!"

I yawn to myself as Ibiki asks the tenth question. How boring. No one from my team would quit. Sakura would be tempted to, but with my extra training she would feel much more prepared. Not to mention she knows that she would have to face my wrath if she quit.

"With that said, you all..."

"Pass." I mumble with him. The boy next to me glances at me in surprise, shocked that he had managed to pass.

Several people express their confusion while I sit in boredom. Sudden movement catches my eyes as a shadow dives towards the window. The glass shatters, and a kunai is sent right towards Ibiki. My senbon is flying towards the kunai before it reaches Ibiki, deflecting it upwards slightly.

Ibiki locks eyes with me, looking slightly shocked that I had protected him before he's hidden behind a banner.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, your next proctor!"

I stand still inside my apartment, viewing the world under me through the window which overlooked over half of the village.

I was aware of the slight tremor in my hand, but ignored it.

It had been a couple of weeks and my body still plead with me to feed it what I couldn't.

If I wanted control I couldn't let anything control me, including drugs.

I grasped a loose handle and yanked forward, opening the drawer which contained my weapons. The weapons I'd need for the second part of the chunin exams.

I studied the possible weapons to my disposal and stashed my pouches, pockets, and hidden slots with Kunai and other ninja weapons that would be useful.

It was time to report to the given location. I took one last look at the drawer and grabbed a large katana, swinging it over my shoulder.

Now I was ready. I grabbed the backpack I had packed last night, which contained dried food, water canteens, and first aid, and walked out of my apartment door.

I jump casually to the site, appearing next to my team. "Cashile!" Sakura jumped, clutching her heart, "Don't do that to me!"

I roll my eyes, then glance down at the three students surrounding Naruto. "Hey!" The Hokage's grandson shouted, "Are you on Boss's team too?"

I blew a hair out of my face. "What about it?" I ask boredly.

"Mind if we interview you?"

I consider it for half a second. Eh, might as well suck up to the Hokage's grandson. "Sure," I shrug, and walk away with them. "So. Whatcha want to know?"

"Tell us how awesome the Boss is!" The snot nosed kid exclaimed.

"Awesome? That's debatable," I snort.

"C'mon, we're going to get this in the Konoha newspaper! Give us something!" The girl whines

My eyes light up as I realize what an opportunity this is. Everyone read the Konoha newspaper. If Kakashi, Ibiki, or the Hokage read about me praising my teammates or saying that I care for them... Well, it could only help me.

Now I just had to make it believable.

"My team... Well, when I first was introduced to my team, I thought that thy were below me. I thought they were all idiots. And they all are, in there own special way. But they're also geniuses, respectively. Naruto, with his unwavering will. Sakura, with her sharp mind and quick wit. Sasuke, with his Uchiha blood and prodigious skill. Altogether we form a strong team that can cover for each other and trust one another, even in the toughest situation."

They stare at me, the recorder hanging limply in Konohamaru's hand. "Uhhhhh..." They mumble, unable to get any questions out after my quick yet somehow moving speech.

I nod my head graciously and turn away, returning to my team.

"What did you say to them?" Sakura asks, pointing at the stupefied Academy students.

"Nothing important," I deliver a fake closed eyes smile.

"Hey!" Anko shouts, appearing in front of the fence, "You're going to be allowed to kill in this forest... There's a reason this place is called the Forest of Death..." She trails off ominously.

"Ooh, it's called the forest of death for a reason, you can kill on there~!" Naruto mocks, "Well I'm not scared!"

I move imperceptible, shooting out a senbon to deflect the kunai aimed at Naruto. I glare at Naruto for his antics, then shift my gaze to Anko. "My apologies," I say coldly, "But I cannot allow harm to come to my teammate just yet."

I freeze as I feel the metal of my senbon brush my throat. I glance behind me, only to see a woman with a ridiculously stretched out tongue holding out the senbon.

"I was just... Returning it," she hissed.

"Right," I nod slowly, only to snatch the senbon as fast as lightning. "Just be warned: people who sneak up on me tend to end up... Well, not the way they started."

The woman lets out a choking laugh. "My apologies. With the senbon cutting through my hair and all this tension, I suppose I got a little... Excited."

Anko breaks the tense moment with a loud laugh. "Well, what a group we have this year!" She exclaims.

I relax my stance, sliding the senbon up my sleeve. I shudder slightly as a strange feeling grip me. That woman... She almost... Scared me. I glance back, acknowledging her strength. There was something horribly wrong with her, and I almost instantly respected her for it.

"Listen up, teams need to report to one of the ten tents behind me. You'll sign forms and then receive your scroll. There are two. A heaven scroll and and earth scroll. Each team will receive one. To pass this test you must make it through the forest within a time limit of five days with both scrolls."

I narrowed my eyes, pieces connecting instantly before anko had spoke another word. The point of this test was to pit teams against each other. The stronger would come out alive. The weak would perish in the forest."

I stood tall, smirking. Just my kind of game.

"Uhh... Cashile?" Sakura asked behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around and meeting her eyes.

"You need your teammates on your side." I could hear Ibiki's voice saying inside my head.

I took one glance at the fear in Sakura's eyes and reassuringly touched her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto and I will take good care of you."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"Now come on, we've gotta sign those forms and get our scroll." I told the team.

Everything was going just as planned. The team was reassured that I didn't think of them as entirely disposable.

As did Kakashi and Ibiki. I had their trust. Just what I'd need for... Future plans.

We collected our scroll. "I'll hold onto it." Sasuke said stiffly.

He didn't trust any of us. I almost scoffed. Whatever, I didn't want to be a main target anyway.

And if anything happened I could always step in and save his ass.

We walked to the outside of our assigned gate and waited for it to open. A tension settled in between the four of us.

Sakura's nervousness made Sasuke uneasy and Naruto seemed to be thinking which worried just about all of us.

I breathed deeply. "Guys, we'll be fine. We're a strong team. We'll make it." I said reassuringly, hiding the smirk.

No mere genin could beat my brilliance.

"We're gonna kick ass, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, Easing tensions.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

The gates opened.

The four of us ran into the darkness of the woods, prepped for five days in hell.

"I gotta pee!" Naruto yelled suddenly. The team was walking cautiously now, the earlier adrenaline washed away.

"Well then go." I said boredly.

He turns around but Sakura's face turns pink and she thrashes him in the head. "Not here, Baka! We're ladies."

I resist snorting and say. "It's not a good strategy to part ways in here, trust me. We need to stay together."

Her pink face turns blood red. "E-even when we... FORGET IT!"

I shrug. "It's just a warning."

Naruto ignores the warning, terrified of Sakura's facial expression, and runs the opposite direction.

Two minutes later he comes back, relieved.

I narrow my eyes and walk over to 'Naruto', grabbing his throat.

"You have ten seconds to give us your scroll or I will crush your trachea and you will die. Ten.. Nine.. Eight.." I start counting.

Sasuke runs towards me and I let him deliver a blow to my head.

The guilt will make him rethink any doubts he has about my judgment in the future.

As usual, Sakura is too horrified by my tactics to speak.

I am kicked back by the blow but turn mid air and land feline like.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, getting in a defending position over the fake Naruto who is holding his throat, struggling to breathe.

I roll my eyes. "Baka, that isn't Naruto, and if I let you figure that out two minutes after I'd noticed, it would have been too late."

Sasuke looked at me with narrow eyes.

"How can you tell?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's so obvious. First, different chakra signature which I sensed a mile away. And this guy's chakra is extremely inferior to Naruto's. Also, the way he walks is slightly different. It's so clear that his left side is dominant." I say with a shrug and then pause before saying, "... And you just let the opposing teammate and his scroll get away."

Not that we couldn't get another one easily.

"Woah, what happened, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, running into the clearing.

What he saw was Sasuke hovering slightly over my kneeled position on the ground, and Sakura standing to the side, shock scribbled all over her face.

I stood up and rubbed at my bleeding forehead.

It always irritated me how much foreheads bled.

"What happened was that we had a chance at a scroll and now we don't. So let's find another one." I said, mildly irritated and glaring at Sasuke.

"We need a code word." Sasuke says, ignoring my glare. "So that we know that we're who we say we are."

I'm tempted to tell him that there is such a thing as lurking ears.

He recites a long password which I don't even bother listening to. It's absolutely pathetic that he doesn't realize that we have company. Or maybe... Maybe he _did_ realize.

To prove my point, five minutes into our stroll in the woods, a heavy wind blows, separating us.

The wind is strong and I'm unable to fight it. I land on my back, bruising my tailbone.

A malicious intent spread unevenly through the air, slowing my blood flow.

I pushed myself off of the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in my lower back. There was a 98% chance I had badly bruised my tail bone, and a 34% chance it was fractured. It was harder to tell with stress fractures so I'd need a bone scan to be sure, but it was definitely hurt.

I had to find my team, and fast. Whoever was out there.. Well they sure weren't nice. And my team could barely defend itself without me.

I squinted through the dust of the mess and sprinted through towards two chakra signatures that I immediately recognized.

Sakura and Sasuke stood closely, cautious and aware. They weren't totally useless. Sasuke had sensed my unhidden presence.

I walked towards them, but paused when he held his Kunai positioned towards me. Not that he could do any good with it against me but I played along.

"Stop! What's the password?" He asked, a wild look in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. He sure was untrusting.

Before he or Sakura could blink, I had disarmed Sasuke and kicked his legs from underneath him, pressing my knee against his chest and holding my own Kunai against his neck. I couldn't help but wince as the movement further agitated my already throbbing tailbone.

"I am Cashile Kuroki. Don't believe me? I'm not slitting your throat right now, am I?" I say coldly, substantiating that I was me. "Right now we have to trust each other, okay? If you don't trust me here this enemy will destroy us, get it?"

"Tch." He grits his teeth, looking the other way. I smirk slightly and push off him. That's all the acknowledgement I needed.

I slide some senbon out, preferring them to the less stealthy kunai. With narrowed eyes I scan the forest, knowing that this wouldn't be a fight like any other.

This was different.

I could sense it everywhere; the metallic scent of fear and adrenaline charging the air. This would be a tougher fight than any I'd ever had. A tougher fight than Zabuza, an S-ranked rogue nin whom I'd only been able to take down with Kakashi's help.

This was definitely going to be a harder fight than any I'd ever had before.

Let it begin.

Heyyyyy!

So, sorry for the long wait :/ little to no inspiration has struck me, but now we're getting to the Orochimaru fight!

The code actually translates to something XD

Please comment! Please please please comment!

Well, we've gotten a grand total of ONE entry for the writing contest thingya bobber... A little disappointing, yeah. Please send them in!

Comment!

~gaara119

Hey guys! It's supermassiveblckhole! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy so gaara119 had to yell at me whenever it was my turn XD Any who, hope you liked the chapter! Real cliff hanger there, haha ;3

Vote, comment, like! Or we won't update soon ! (That is a threat not a promise *cough* I mean it's a promise not a threat D; )

Seriously, updating soon really just comes down to motivation and your votes and comments motivate us. So... Vote and comment!

Bye! 3

Comment, Vote and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullibies


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Power Beyond Compare

I studied the man closely. He was the woman who had held a senbon to my throat before the exam began. _He_ was the _woman_... I shake my head. The disguise had been good. Scarily good. But this was definitely a man, and he was strong.

But I was ready to fight.

A gift? I narrow my eyes, curiosity gleaming in them. What kind of gift was he planning to give Sasuke?

I shoot several more senbon at the man, buying a little more time. Sasuke cowered behind me, terrified by the close call. He had nearly been bitten; I'd only just arrived in time.

The man shot snakes at me and I jumped back, wielding my katana quickly. The snakes ended up dead on the forest floor.

"Is this your first time using a katana? Clumsy. Very clumsy," the man mocked.

I pouted slightly. "Well, the best place to learn is in the middle of a fight, ne?" I launch myself towards him, katana at the ready. We exchange blows, then he managed to knock the sword from my hand. I put some distance between us, launching a couple of kunai at him. Only one sliced his arm.

"What are you trying to do to the Uchiha?" I ask curiously.

The man gave a hissing, raspy laugh. "I just want to impart him with a little gift...Which will give him power beyond compare...if he survives."

We go into another bout of tai jutsu, and I do the signs for a substitution just as he lands a hit. I reappear behind him, launching several senbon, which find their mark.

I smirk.

The man hisses and pulls at his eyelid, but I almost immediately release the genjutsu.

"Ku Ku Ku..." The man laughs creepily, "I might actually have to try with you, little bug."

I narrow my eyes. "You don't even care about the scrolls, only the Uchiha. All you want to do is give him that "gift" of yours."

"Correct," he concedes.

"This gift... What sort of power does it give you?"

"Mm, power beyond compare. That is, if you survive," he answers easily. I scowl. He was talking in circles, giving me no real answer.

I clench a kunai, mind whirling. This man wanted Sasuke, and only cared for him. He would kill me of I proved to be too much of a nuisance.

Besides... I was curious about this power.

"Your name?" I request, intelligence sparking in my eyes.

The man smirks, interest and curiosity clear in his face. "Orochimaru, little bug. And yours?"

"Cashile Kuroki."

"I'll remember it," Orochimaru promises, then launches a barrage of kunai at me.

I needed to make this look believable, at least to my genin team. I cross my arms, blocking the kunai from hitting any vital areas. Taking a step back, I "slip" off the branch and plummet through the air.

The last thing I see is Orochimaru's face, slightly shocked and extremely curious as he realizes I've let him past.

Then I hit the ground with a bone crunching impact.

I woke up feeling fire in my bloodstream. Phlegm clogged my throat and I struggled to turn over and cough it up. My hand rested shakily against the ground before collapsing beneath me.

I let out a groan of pain, pushing off leaves and ferns that had been hurriedly lain over me. I'd obviously landed wrong, seeing as my arm was in an awkward position. An unnaturally awkward position.

Sakura must have taken the boys somewhere else, leaving me behind. But she'd covered me up with leaves and branches pretty well. She'd made the right choice. I didn't have the scroll, and not many would care about one genin unconscious on the ground-if they even noticed me under the camouflage.

Now I had to worry about my team. Where the hell could they be?

I separated my mind from the pain and forced myself to stand up, ignoring the pain and searching for Sakura's chakra signature.

I was instead greeted by Sasuke's, who's chakra seemed overpowering over all, and... Different. Evil almost..

The curse mark.

The effects? I was about to find out.

I headed towards the direction of his chakra and it led me to a clearing in the woods.

Two sound men were groaning on the floor, another knocked cold by something that mildly resembles Sasuke. I mean.. It was definitely Sasuke.

Fascinating... My eyes widened. The effects of the bite...

Power. Power gleamed all over Sasuke who was covered head to toe with the curse mark.

I almost envied him.

I _did_ envy him. With that kind of power...

His eyes widened and he stared at his shaking hands when he had realized what he had done. How he had thoughtlessly broken his opponent. Didn't he know? To truly beat an opponent you must break him. Beat him into the ground so he will never, _ever_ pose a threat to you again.

Sasuke had no control.

But I... I would be able to control it.

"Sasuke, stop!" A piercing cry rang through the air. Sakura lunged forward, and hugged Sasuke from the back.

And the curse mark receded .

Interesting... Sakura had somehow managed to reach him through the frenzy of power that clouded his mind.

I made myself known in that instant to my team and the bystanders. I limped in, casually kicking the head of one genin who dared to stir slightly.

"Hello."

"Cashile!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'm so so sorry I left you behind; I couldn't carry you and then I had to keep watch over the boys and then-"

"Sakura," I cut her off ignoring the leaf team who stood awkwardly in the middle of the clearing, "Calm down. You did the right thing. Now come over and pop my dislocated shoulder back into place."

She blinked at my abrupt attitude but still came over and touched my shoulder hesitantly. "I.. I don't know-"

"Fine!" I snap, the pain getting the best of me, "I'll do it myself!"

Sakura pulled back with a small intake of breath, eyes tearing up. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I could "apologize" to her later. But for now, I needed to fix myself. It's always much more difficult to pop your own shoulder back into place than have someone do it for you.

I sit on the ground with my knees bent, and gingerly place both hands over my knees. I gently begin to sit back, forcing my muscles to relax despite the pain. I grit my teeth, gradually applying the pressure to my arm until I feel the distinct popping sensation.

I collapse onto my back, relief flooding me as the pain almost immediately dissipates. I knew that it would hurt for a long time more, but the worst was over.

"What can I do to help?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nice haircut," I mumble, face flushing from an oncoming fever.

"Cashile?"

"Um..." I try to work through the fog that's taken over my mind, "You can find a poppy plant for the pain..."

"What does that look like?" Sakura questioned, worry clear in her eyes.

"It is a perennial or annual growing to 5-60 in (13-152 cm) tall, with alternately branching glaucous blue-green foliage. The leaves are ternately divided into round, lobed segments. The flowers are solitary on long stems, silky-textured, with four petals, each petal 2 to 6 cm (0.79 to 2.36 in) long and broad; flower color ranges from yellow to orange, with flowering from February to September. The petals close at night or in cold, windy weather and open again the following morning, although they may remain closed in cloudy weather. The fruit is a slender, dehiscent capsule 3 to 9 cm (1.2 to 3.5 in) long, which splits in two to release the numerous small black or dark brown seeds. It survives mild winters in its native range, dying completely in colder climates..."

I trail off, a shiver starting deep in my body. I was not doing well.

"Um... Can you repeat that?"

"Four petals. Yellow orange color. Show me if you think you've found it. Also get meadowsweet. Dark green leaves, tall. Creamy white flowers clustered together. Also try to find peppermint for my GODDAM FEVER!"

Sakura nodded hurriedly, looking increasingly worried at my slip in control. "Okay. We'll just move you under that tree-"

"No!" I insist, "We have to keep moving. Get Sasuke to carry me-no arguments now, Sakura. Get us to a body of water, look for the plants along the way. Once I have the herbs I'll be able to manage, okay? Make Naruto and Sasuke work together and find some food. Got it?"

Sakura nods.

"Good."

I allow my head to hit the forest floor again as the pain takes over.

I opened my eyes and squinted immediately, the sun blinding me.

I observed my surroundings, suddenly alert. I was on a plain field of grass, no longer in the woods. I heard water running and immediately knew we were near a stream.

"Baka! You just scared all the fish away!" I heard Sasuke yell.

Him and Naruto must be fishing.

"Oh Cashile, you're awake!" Sakura squealed with relief.

I lifted my heavy head, vaguely remembering the hazy travel here in which I was in and out of consciousness.

"Yes." I said to Sakura, viewing the herbs piled up in her hand. "You got the plants."

"Yes! Right here." She replied, obviously satisfied that she could be of some help.

"Give them here," I said, pushing myself out of a laying position with my un injured arm. I looked at the ground and searched till my eyes crossed a small little stick.

Perfect.

I used the little stick to mash up the leaves and took on of the water canteens out of my bag.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm going to mix the herbs in with the water in this canteen and it'll help heal my body." I explained while working through my explanations.

"So now if any of us get injured or infected, or suffer from severe exhaustion or pain," I held up the bottle, "we'll be prepared."

She looked at me in awe. "Where'd you learn that?" She asked.

"Got bored one night." I muttered, taking a swig of the herb water.

"That happen a lot?" She jokes, still nervous around me.

I resisted the urge to flinch at the taste and instead focused on the healing effect and the subsiding pain in my body.

"You could say that. Hey, sorry for snapping at you," I offer, "And thanks for bandaging my cuts." It was only appropriate to be appreciative. And if I ever needed another favor from her..:

So Ibiki and as right. I did need my teammates. This was just one of the examples that proved how effective my training with him was.

"It's no problem," she have a tight lipped smile, "It's only right after you tried so hard to protect Sasuke and us from that man."

I hide a smirk. They had obviously fallen for my act. With a sigh I struggled up to my feel feeling the after effects of my little stunt.

But my teammates had absolutely no suspicions, so I was golden. It was totally worth it.

Now I can delve deeper in my research of this curse mark and study Sasuke using methods such as covert observations.

"Sakura, can you bring some bandages from my bag?" I request as my shoulder twinges, "I need you to help me make a sling for my arm. I have at least a couple of days until it'll be healed...assuming I can get a medic to heal it for me..."

"Sure!" She smiles, glad to be of some help.

Once the sling was made I allowed my arm to rest in it and sighed as the weight is relieved from my arm. "Much better, thank you Sakura."

Her cheeks turned red. "No problem Cashile, it was nothing."

"Now what are the guys up to?" I ask.

"Uhhhh..."

"Look what we caught?!" Naruto exclaims. Sasuke holds up two fish.

"Idiots." I mutter. "How do you expect to feed all four of us the nutrition our bodies need to keep as alive in this forest for a couple more days with that?

I picked myself up. "Let the injured person do all the work." I mutter, walking up to the stream of water.

I knelt down on one knee on the grass and scanned the water

There!

I picked two senbon out of my pouch with my index and middle finger.

Due to the flowing stream my calculations would have to be perfect if I were going to make this catch.

I squinted into the stream, lying in wait as a huntress does for its prey.

1 minutes and 37 seconds later my opportunity came. I spotted three fish, and before lightning could strike the ground I flicked my senbon at them.

My calculations were on point. My senbon pierced the fish flawlessly and I picked them out quickly.

"I've got three more here, but I still doubt there will be enough for us all. One of you come with me into the forest to look for some berries. The two that stay will cook the fish." I say to my team.

"But Cashile, you're injured! You should stay back!" Sakura said, mild worry apparent on her fish.

"I'm fine. Now who's coming with me?" I ask.

"I'll go." Sasuke said.

Good. I wouldn't have to talk to much. Sasuke's hostility was more apparent than mine.

"We'll be back soon."

Sasuke and I arrived back at our campsite 37 minutes later carrying berries and a dead rabbit.

Sakura and Naruto were sitting around the fire, and not without company.

Kabuto sat with them, no doubt tricking them into thinking that he was the perfect angel.

"What is this guy doing here, guys? We can't trust anybody." Sasuke said, drawing his Kunai.

"Relax, Sasuke! I just saved your teammates here from dropping out of the Chunin exams." Kabuki responded.

I narrowed my eyes at him and observed the area around him.

It clicked as soon as I saw the scroll repositioned in my bag.

"Idiots!" I exclaim. "Don't ever do anything without consulting all your team members, got that?" I said, mildly annoyed.

Such interesting characters at these exams! I wouldn't missed so many opportunities if they had gotten out team kicked out during the second stage.

Sasuke stood there, confused.

"Your teammates were about to take a closer look inside the heaven scroll. I stopped them." Kabuki explained proudly.

"We still can't trust you." Sasuke said. It was clear he was less suspicious about Kabutos true intentions, though.

Idiots. I was surrounded by idiots.

How do you like this chappie?

This is the first chapter where you really see how coldhearted Cashile really is. She ALLOWED Sasuke to receive the curse mark! I bet none of you were expecting that!

Hope you enjoyed! Comment!

Really do comment! Like, really long and thoughtful comments :3 they make us so happy and motivate us so much. You guys have no idea how happy you make us with each comment!

gaara119

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! Sorry for the late update, been SUPER busy! (Gaara119 can testify ahaha) anyways! Hope you liked the chapter! What do you think Cashile's going to do about Orochimari and the curse mark?! Well if you want sooner updates then motivate us! Comment and vote :33

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed :)

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	18. Chapter Seventeen-In the Palm of My Hand

"You have a scroll! What if we attack you and take it? Then we'll be set!"

I don't even bother to stop myself from rolling my eyes at Sasuke's idiocy.

I smirked. Kabuto was certain that we wouldn't attack because I'd allowed Sasuke to declare his intention to steal the scroll. He was completely unaware that I would soon strike.

"Don't be an idiot! This guy helped us!" Naruto yelled angrily at Sasuke.

"I kinda agree with Naruto on this one." Sakura said sheepishly, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"We need to watch out for our own backs in here. And we're running out of time." Sasuke explained to Naruto and Sakura.

Kabuto smiled innocently. " If you really wanted to play ninja you would have attacked me without the forewarning. But I understand your desperation. Which is why I'll show you the path to take. Near the end of the exam many lie in wait to prey on teams with both scrolls. You can get your last scroll there. But it'll be tricky." He tilts up his glasses. "But no worries, I'll help you."

All three of my teammates were relaxed now and I acted nonchalant with them.

No need to alert Kabuto of my attack. Why waste precious time hunting for an extra scroll when there was perfectly good prey right here?

Now confident that none of us were going to attack him, he turned around.

And the moment he did turn his back I sent a senbon at him, prepared to attack. There was a 78% chance it hits him, a 20% chance he dodges and a 2% chance he would block it.

He whirled around, hand blazing with chakra. Batting the senbon out of the air with ease, be sends a smirk towards me, glasses flashing.

"Play nice now, Cashile."

I narrow my eyes. I'd never told him my name. Of course, I wouldn't put it past him to have figured it out on his own... The little weasel was a good spy.

And in a rare category too. He fell into my lowest prediction rate, signaling that I should be slightly wary and extremely cautious of the man.

It would be hard to predict his movements at times. The uncertainty was inevitable even wih my flawless prediction rating.

But I did know one thing for certain.

This guy was just too interesting to get rid of.

It takes me several minutes to recognize the surprisingly well placed genjutsu. I narrow my eyes, then surreptitiously release it. I smirk. Just as I thought: we were walking in circles. But I wouldn't release the genjutsu on my teammates. I now had the upper hand in this fight.

Glancing at my teammates, I can barely hide my surprise when I see the awareness in Kabuto's eyes. He knew. He definitely knew that we were trapped in a genjutsu. Yet for some reason he neither warned us nor escaped himself.

Interesting.

I pause, actin as though I was fumbling with my sling as I make the handsigns. I reappear in the trees, a clone in my place. There was less than a second in between my disappearance and the clones appearance: it would seem as though I'd blinked in and out of existence.

Sakura collapses. "Ugh, I'm exhausted. How long have we been walking?"

"This is a bit strange." Kabuto acts out.

"Hn.."

"This is weird! We walked past that centipede hours ago! What's going on?!" Naruto freaks.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke points out, glaring into the air.

So they finally noticed. About time.

I hide in the trees and search for any nearby chakra signatures that I don't recognize.

Bingo. A quarter mile east up in the trees.

I could take him out now..

Or could wait and see how this plays out.

I sit in the trees and watch with fascination at Naruto's plan. Shadow clones that look like all four of us, as we hide in the trees. Brilliant idea for him, being as unintelligent as he is.

He could prove to be more interesting than I initially thought. Another individual that had potential to beat the odds of my calculations.

After a couple minutes pass the intrigue fades. Time to get this over with.

I conceal my presence and hop silently through the trees until I spot my target.

Before he can lay eyes on me I appear behind him and slit his throat.

I stare at him with dull eyes.

"Boring." I mutter, laying eyes on his scroll.

I grab it and make my way back to my team. We had our two scrolls, now we just had to make it to our final destination in time.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled, gleeful and reenergized.

We had just passed the finish line and put out scrolls together.

To say the least I'm not at all surprised that it was a summoning scroll.

I had predicted as much in the beginning of the exam.

"It's good to see you too Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Cashile..." He says my name with a bit of hesitation. Most likely as we left off in a bad place.

Not that I cared. Iruka wasn't strong. He was of absolutely no use to me.

I suddenly stiffen when I sense Kakashi's presence. Why was he lurking here, watching us?

And why was he so angry?

I could sense the fury swirling around him like a typhoon, the rage crashing towards me in waves. I glance around, curiosity well hidden now that I knew Kakashi was watching. Why was he so angry at me?

I linger behind as the team moves on, mind preoccupied with Kakashi's anger. Sakura says something, probably telling me to hurry up, and I wave her off. Soon I'm all alone in this huge room.

That's when Kakashi makes his appearance.

"Cashile," he greeted icily.

"Kakashi," I reply, throwing up a confident front.

"So you made it through the forest of death," he comments.

"Obviously," I roll my eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice that you all didn't make it through unharmed," he notes.

For a second surprise shot through me. He...he cared that I'd gotten hurt? He cared about a couple kunai stab wounds and dislocated shoulder? He cared about me?

"Sasuke."

Oh. Obviously. Kind of stupid of me, not seeing it in the first place. Of course he was worried about the Uchiha, and the curse mark he'd received. There was no reason for him to be concerned about my injuries. They weren't life threatening, and they were part of my job as a ninja.

"Sasuke has a curse mark," Kakashi said. Why was he stating the obvious?

"Yes."

"And Sakura is more beat up then I've ever seen her. And Naruto...well, he heals pretty quickly, but his chakra is still all... All-"

"Wibbly wobbly?" I offer:

"Yeah, all wibbly wobbly. Why didn't you stop that, Cashile? Why'd you let them get hurt?!"

I smirk internally. This was perfect. Kakashi still wasn't convinced about my "recovering emotions" or whatever. And now he was accusing me of not caring, not trying.

Time to make him feel guilty.

If I wanted to pull this off, I had to be extremely careful. I had to make this believable.

I turn away sharply as he begins to speak. "Why didn't you protect them?" Kakashi accused, "Were you too worried about your "survival"? Could you just not bring yourself to care about them?" I began to purposefully shake slightly, my back facing him. "Did you want them to get hurt to give you a little feeling of power-"

"I tried!"

I whirl around, the tears easily leaping to my eyes.

I begin to shake, hanging my head as the tears slip down my face. "I _tried,"_ I sob, "And I _failed_."

Kakashi hesitates, clearly unsure whether or not I was faking it. I had to act a little more like me.

I turn slightly away, rubbing swiftly at my eye. "Shut up," I mumble, even though he wasn't saying anything, "I tried."

Suddenly Kakashi's arms are around me. I smirk, face hidden in his vest as I allow my body to shake with more "sobs". "He was so strong," I whimper, "Orochimaru was so strong. I couldn't do anything. I tried. I tried. I tried."

"Was he? I mean, uh..." Kakashi mumbles, awkwardly patting my back, "You did fine? It's not your fault. You can't take all the responsibility onto yourself."

I nod into his vest, rolling my eyes at how awkward his comforting was. "I won't mess up again," I let my voice break slightly.

"Well, everyone's alive, yeah? Couldn't have messed up that badly," he pulls away, looking into my eyes with his hands on my shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Cashile," Kakashi promises. "As long as you tried, I'm proud."

I had him in the palm of my hand.

"I'm proud of you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Go on, join your teammates. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this next part of the exam.."

My eyes lit up. His body language spoke easily to me. The next part of the exam was happening now. Which meant that the second exam wasn't over it..

Team 7 lines up within the formation of all the passing genin, and I understood as soon as we did.

So many genin had passed... I suppressed my excitement as I viewed all the interesting opponents surrounding me. This could only mean individual battles to rule out half the genin for the third exam.

Half of them were battered and broken. The other half stood strong and confident. I could easily distinguish between the predator and the prey.

My shoulders stiffened slightly as I sensed a dark presence behind me, staring into my back.

I turn around and smirk, meeting eyes with Gaara of the sand. His eyes spoke intent to kill.

My eyes showed slight amusement and a clear challenge.

A clearing of the throat brought us all to silence.

"Congratulations on making it through he forest." The Hokage addressed in a raspy voice. "Although it is not quite over yet. I'll let the proctor of the third exam explain to you."

A frail looking man stepped up. To the average eye he looked sickly, but I knew better. His strength exceeded all of the genin in this room and was most likely equivalent to Kakashi's.

He coughed, which didn't help his image. Although I had a feeling that he didn't particularly care to show his strength.

"We didn't expect this many genin to pass through the forest.." Another cough racked up his body. "So we're holding preliminary battles to weed out half of you before the third and final exam."

I study each of the genin as the Hokage and proctor explains the next part of the exam. Weaknesses, weaknesses, so easy to see in the more naive genin and barely hidden in the more experienced genin. Some people might be able to throw me around-Gaara, for instance, was a formidable opponent-but overall...I should come out on top.

A thin layer of murmuring spread throughout the formation as the genin begin to understand what they had to do. Fight after surviving the forest of death.

"These individual battles will start now. If you are too injured to fight, now is the time to walk away."

A few stepped away including the one and only, Kabuto.

He had his own reasons, I suspected. Before he left the room he gifted me a smirk.

"Seeya soon, Cashile. I look forward to it."

He certainly was an interesting one.

We all climb the stairs to the viewing area, and turn to watch as the display begins flashing through names.

I smirk, and begin my descent.

Cashile Kuroki vs Shikamaru Nara

"Pay close attention," I hear Kakashi warn his genin, "This'll be a fight like no other."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks, "What's this fight going to be like?"

"Even I'm not sure," he admits.

I smirk from my place in the arena as Shikamaru slowly makes his way down. Kakashi was right. Shikamaru was the only one who could even hold a candle to my brilliance. I estimated his IQ to be approximately 203, while mine was... Well, higher.

We face each other, his face bored and mine giving away nothing.

"Let the match... Begin!"

The proctor jumps away, clearly expecting an immediate clash between the two of us. But that's not how this was going to play out.

We study each other closely, both of our eyes wary and knowing. My fingers twitch towards my pouch slightly, and his respond in the same way.

He would simply cancel out the kunai... There was no need to take that course of action.

We keep studying each other, occasionally twitching or moving slightly to test the other. Our minds raced against each other, trying to find a course of action that would beat the other. It was a fight where the slightest breath could make a difference.

Shikamaru was obviously struggling with finding a course of action that could beat me.

He raises his hands slightly, going for the sign for the shadow bind. In response I take a small step to the left, showing him that I was perfectly ready to avoid his shadow.

I barely touch a senbon needle before he sways to the side. He'd easily dodge. I suddenly raise my hands for a jutsu, ignoring the stabbing pain of my shoulder, senbon still in hand.

His eyebrows furrow, obviously not expecting me to use my arm in the shape it's in. Then his frame loosens, and a smirk settles on his lips.

"You know," he calls out, the most significant movement there's been in the last fifteen minutes, "I had at least two hundred possibilities in mind, and for each one I had thought it out at least a hundred steps into the plan."

"That's it?" I scoff, "I had at least a couple thousand possibilities go through my mind, and I worked entirely through the possibilities of all of them."

I listened to the murmurs of disbelief, a smirk firmly planted on my face. "And you know hat happened in every single possibility?

"I won. Eventually."

"Yeah," Shikamaru mutters grudgingly, "I know. Which is why..."

Shikamaru raises a hand, and declares,

"I forfeit."

Haven't got an Author's Note from supermassiveblckhole yet, so you guys are stuck with just me, the fabulous gaara119 for now!

Hi.

HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?

Haha Kakashi felt guilty about yelling at her~!

The Shika fight was interesting to write lol I have never written a fight scene like that before. Tell me what you think! Disappointing? Fulfilling? COMMENT!

Btw, we're still accepting this fight scenes! Right now we have practically no entries. It doesn't have to be perfect: we just want to see what you guys are thinking! IT'S LIKE A FANFIC OF A FANFIC! XDDD

Well, that's all for now I guess!

Oh, here's supermassiveblckhole's AN!

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! What do you think, eh? They made it out of the forest of death and cashile is STILL deceiving Kakashi, ha! Well, comment, fan, vote!

Bye3

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Enigmas

I smirk. Of course I already had known the outcome of this battle.

I shrug nonchalantly. The proctor had a look of shock on his face. "O-okay that concludes this battle. Winner: Cashile Kuroiki.

"Wise choice." I said as I passed Shikamaru.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that a wary look had settled on his face and grinned maliciously, feeling superior.

"Oh my gosh, Cashile!" Sakura squealed. "That was like... Amazing!"

I raised my eyebrows but continued my nice act. "Thanks Sakura." I said cooly.

Naruto's eyes were squinty. "I don't.. Get it. What happened?"

"Baka." Sasuke muttered, but his eyes acknowledged my strength.

"Good job Cashile." Kakashi congratulated, patting my shoulder.

I nodded my thanks.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm going out if I'm not needed here anymore. I need a breather after... The forest." I say a bit hesitantly, guiding him towards sympathetic and non argumentative towards my statement.

"Sure." He said, studying the next fight closely.

"Good luck guys." I say to my teammates. I could predict the outcome of their results for the most part. I was 98.2% sure Sasuke would win his match. There was a 2% chance Sakura won her match based on her opponent. If she faced someone of equal skill such as Ino, her chances would increase to 53%. Naruto.. He had an 83% chance of winning his battle so I'd put my money on him, seeing as he survived the forest of death.

It didn't make sense, but those were the facts which produced my calculations.

I walked through the doors and breathed the fresh warm air. The sun hit my face. It felt.. Nice.

Especially after that forest..

Orochimaru..

His voice calling me 'little bug' was recorded in my head, playing on repeat.

He talked to me as if I were inferior to him.

It intrigued me.

He was powerful, yes. Smarter? Doubtful. I'd like to fight him once more. His power against my constantly predicting calculations.

I observed my surroundings then checked my weapons pouch and heard the familiar clinking sound of my coins.

It was settled. Next stop: Sweet shop

I walked into a sweet shop 5 minutes later.

It was empty so I walked straight up and asked the cashier for hanami dango and handed her my change.

She handed me the sweet and I walked out of the shop, chewing on the sweet dango.

I walked casually along the streets enjoying the fresh air and sweets, rethinking my confrontation with Orochimaru.

That guy..

I had to find him. I would show him that my intellect was far beyond his greatest potential. I would make him envy my intelligence just as I envied his power.

I would - my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a small voice.

"But Nii-san it's not fair!"

That voice.

I knew exactly whose voice that was. I would never forget it.

"No Aisa, it's wrong to steal." Aiden chided.

My moment of shock was brief and a small smirk settled on my face as I walked behind him.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical there, Aiden?"

He turned on his heels. "Cashile." He greeted, narrowing his eyes a bit. It looked like he hadn't forgotten about the little taste of my intelligence and manipulation that I'd given him the last time we'd been together.

His eyes didn't show surprise of seeing me, but I knew he was a exceptionally skilled in hiding his emotions- unless it came to Aisa.

"No need to be so on guard." I say nonchalantly, taking a bite of my dango.

Aisa stares longingly at it.

Not that I had a sweet spot for the kid, but the only mildly easy way to get into Aiden's good books was through Aisa. I knelt down and showed him the remainder of my dango. "Do you want this?"

He looked at me with his big brown eyes and nodded his head lightly.

I handed it to him and he squealed with joy. "Thank you!"

Aiden's arms settled around Aisa in a protective way. "What do you want?" He asked.

"More drugs." I said seriously. The look on his face was priceless.

I laughed. "Relax, I'm just kidding. What are you doing here?" I already knew, of course. This was just my previous predictions coming true.

"Nothing in particular," he mumbled.

"You traveled from the Land of Waves to Konoha to do 'nothing in particular'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He glanced to the side. "I heard there were jobs here, alright?" He said defensively.

I nod simply, letting it go as a sort of reward for telling me the truth. "How'd the academy going, Aisa?" I ask.

Aisa's eyes widen. "How'd you know I was in the academy?!" He asked.

"I'm clever," I smirk.

"Wow!" Aisa grins. He seemed so much brighter, more alive, somehow, here in Konoha. "Today we learned about the Hokage! They were amazing!"

"Let me tell you a secret, Aisa I whisper, drawing close. I glance left and right, before whispering, "None of that matters."

"Hey!" Aidan pulls Aisa away, "Don't say stuff like that!"

I roll my eyes. "C'mon," I complain, "It's true."

"Well, he's-" Aidan pauses, covering Aisa's ears as he whispers, "He's cocky enough as it is."

Aisa shrugs off his brothers hands. "Nii-san!" He complains.

We both ignore his complaints. "I didn't think you would enter him into the ninja academy," I admit. There had been a 47% chance that he would enter him into the ninja academy and a 53% chance he would find some normal school to teach him.

"I wanted him to learn how to defend himself," Aiden shrugged, "And I wanted him educated, and I wanted him to experience what being in a school around kids his age would be like."

"I didn't ask for an explanation," I rolled my eyes.

"Well you got one," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" I reply, my voice dripping with condescension.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "No shi- obviously," he said, catching the swear before it escaped his lips.

"Well I just got done with the second part of the chuunin exams. There were some prelims and I had to fight," I explain.

"You just got done with a fight?!" Aisa exclaims, "Wow! What was it like? You won, right? Who did you fight?"

"Well, my opponent forfeited," I shrug, "He was smart. Knew he couldn't beat me."

"You're more arrogant than anyone I've ever met," Aidan gripes.

"But I can back it up," I point out. Most of the time, at least. We stand in silence for a moment before Aisa interrupts.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Can we go to the park?" Aisa begs, tugging on his brother's shirt.

"Hmm?" Aidan ponders teasingly, laughing slightly.

"Pleeeeeaaase?"

"I suppose so," Aidan laughs again. I didn't remember him laughing this much before, even around his brother. Hope is a funny thing, I suppose.

"Mind of I join you?" I ask casually. Aidan's eyes meet mine, and I can clearly see that he _did_ mind. But it was a rhetorical question: I was coming.

Aidan and I leaned against the fence, watching Aisa play with the other kids. The silence enveloped us as the sun slowly began to make it's descent across the sky.

Finally I break the silence. "How old?"

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked casually, but I could sense the slightly defensive tone. He knew exactly what I was asking.

"How old did you tell the Hokage you were?" I clarify.

"You think I would lie to the Hokage?" He replies, avoiding the question.

"I know you would. Especially when it's for Aisa. Now, how old did you tell the Hokage you were so you could keep Aisa?" I question, thirsting for the knowledge, "I'm betting 18. Just barely old enough, though you could make a good argument with sixteen."

"Twenty one," Aidan finally admits.

"Whoo, go big or go home, yeah? At least you can buy sake now!" I laugh. I study his face. "You don't look twenty one." I finally say quietly.

"No?"

"No. You look older somehow," I sigh, "Your eyes look old." We fall silent as he digests the information, but neither of us comment further on it.

"We're doing fine, y'know," Aidan says.

"That so?"

"Yeah. We have an apartment we've rented. Apparently we got a discount because there was someone everyone hates on the same floor. Isn't that strange?" Aidan rambles slightly.

It takes a moment for the information to click, but once it does I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Aidan looks at me strangely as I continue to laugh.

"That's-" I'm interrupted by my own snort of laughter, "That's my teammate!"

"Huh? Really?" Aidan asks.

"Mhmmm!" I laugh, "just bring him some ramen and introduce yourself and you'll be set! Ha!"

"Thanks for the advice." Aiden said grimly. He checks his wrist.

"Shit." He muttered. "Aisa, breaks over! Hurry Back!" He called.

"I've got to get to work and get Aisa back to the academy. The lunch break is over. We'll see you soon." Aiden said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'll be around."

Little hands circled around my legs. I still don't know what that kid sees in me.

"Cashile, come with us!" He said defiantly.

A laugh caught in my throat and I peeled his hands from my legs.

"Another time, Aisa. I'll even bring you some chocolate cake. How does that sound?" I offer.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aisa agrees happily.

"Alright. Ja ne," I wave at Aidan and Aisa, smiling slightly at their interlocked hands. As soon as I turn away the smile slips off my face. Interesting.

Aidan was tearing himself apart. I could see it clearly. By my calculations, he was already working 45 to 65 hours a week-a wider gap in my calculations than usual, but Aidan was good at hiding weakness. Not to mention that he was raising Aisa and acting as a parent at the same time. Also, I hadn't smelled any cigarette smoke. He was trying to quit, which added to the stress on his body.

With a shrug I allow the matter to slip from my mind. Life wasn't fair.

And for now, I had to train.

"Hey Ibiki."

"Too cocky."

"I didn't even say anything," I grumble, "And I just had an opponent forfeit because he knew he couldn't win. Allow me to enjoy that for a bit."

"You're too damn cocky. You could've lost if you went up against someone else," Ibiki argues. Immediately Gaara pops to mind, then Kabuto, then the infuriating Orochimaru.

"Your right," I concede. A look of surprise jumps to Ibiki's face, quickly followed by suspicion. "That's why I want you to train me for the next month."

"I've already been training you," Ibiki states.

"You misunderstand me. I want you to train me for the next month. For the next four weeks I'm yours. No interference from Kakashi, from missions, from anyone. Do as you will with me!" I finish dramatically.

"What makes you think I want to train you?" He challenges.

I snort. "Don't even try that route, Ibiki. I know you want to train me. You want the opportunity to draw out my power. I'm giving you that chance."

"Heh. Alright then," Ibiki agrees, "I'm going to have you sign a contract, though."

"Ah, don't worry. I won't blame you for my death if I die training and there's no one who cares enough about me to look for vengeance if I died," I wave him off, "I don't need your contract."

Something akin to sadness suddenly flashed through Ibiki's eyes. I immediately sift through my words. What had I said that caused him to react that way? Was it that I wouldn't blame him if I died training? No, there's no way he would care about that. Not to mention he knew I wouldn't allow myself to die over some training.

Was it that I said there's no one who cares enough about me to look for vengeance if I died? But why would he be upset by that? It was true; no one cared enough about me to seek revenge if I died. But why would that make Ibiki sad?

I stare at him, my ears deaf to his words as I simply study the man. Why are humans such enigmas? Some parts of humans are so simple, while other parts... Other parts are so tangled and so messed up and so strange that I could never hope to fully pick them apart.

They were Enigmas.

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! Yor welcome for updating XD it's sprig break and I've been studying for end of the year exams-

Aaaaand that's the end of her author note because supermassiveblckhole had to go exercise with her boyfriend soooo you get me for now! Oh wait now she sent it to me never mind XD we're so organized ;P

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! Yor welcome for updating XD it's spring break and I've been studying for end of the year exams so only because I love you guys haha. Well anyways, please take the effort to vote and comment! Me and Gaara119 spaz behind the curtains (and out of the curtains) about your comments! More inspiration+love=faster updates from us! Thanks for all the support!

~Supermassiveblckhole

So, gaara119 here! Did you like it? Hate it? We brought Aiden and Aisa back!

Please comment long thoughtful amazing comments! I know it takes time to write but those comments make us so happy! You have no idea, I literally grin ear to ear whenever I read an awesome comment! So please comment! Even if it's criticism!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Trapped

"First thing's first," Ibiki announced, "Go get your shoulder healed."

"My... Shoulder?" I ask. Ibiki walks up and grabs my shoulder. With the slightest pressure I'm on the ground, tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. Your shoulder," Ibiki said dryly. "Dislocated in the forest?"

"Yeah," I nod, still panting despite the abating pain.

"You should know the way to sick bay by now. Come find me when your shoulder's healed," Ibiki ordered.

"Hai," I agree slowly.

I disappear from his sight holding my now aching soldier.

Perhaps if I told the nurse I had to get back to training ASAP they would heal me with medical jutsu.

I thought about the pills they would give me then shook my head. As tempting as it was, I was smart enough to be able to resist my bodily urges.

I would definitely get healed with medical ninjutsu. And if they refused, I would learn it myself. Something I should have taught myself a long time ago when I was bored one night.

I walked along the sidewalk, thoughts of Aiden and Aisa penetrating my mind.

Aiden was working overtime and doing everything he could to make Aisa happy.

I didn't understand it.

If I had a sibling would I feel that way too?

I reached the hospital and walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I participated in the chunin exams recently and dislocated my shoulder. I popped it back into place during the exam but it remains unhealed and my sensei won't train my for the final exam until it's properly healed." I explain, emphasizing the competition and hinting as to the importance of my shoulder being healed immediately.

"You can wait in room 303. Go up the stairs, take a right at the second hall and walk down the aisle, you'll see it. I'll have a doctor with you as soon as possible." She said formally, a hint of concern in her eyes.

I could read her mind. She was wondering what a young girl like myself was doing in the chunin exams. She was wondering how I had survived at all.

Well she hadn't seen my IQ score.

I followed her directions and found room 303.

The dull hospital light glared at me when I walked through the door and the sunlight through the window worked with it, blinding me.

I immediately turned off the light and sat on the bed, contemplating the further training that awaited me.

What was that look in Ibiki's eyes before I left?

Why was I thinking about the look in his eyes? About Aiden and Aisa?

Maybe I'd gone soft. In that case, I'd never survive the training I'd asked Ibiki to put me through.

No, I hadn't gone soft. I was just tricking them all into believing that I cared. That I was as emotionally weak as every other human being was.

Quite the contrary, actually.

I was selfish. I only cared about myself, and how I survived. I acted nice to get what I want, not because I am nice.

And because of that, I am strong.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hello , -" the doctor looked down at her clipboard. "Cashile, I'll be your doctor today. It says here you've dislocated your shoulder?"

"Yep. It's popped back into place though." I reply.

"You did that yourself?" She asked, putting her clipboard down to examine my shoulder.

"Yeah. I couldn't fight with a dislocated shoulder."

"Roll your shoulder around clockwise for me sweetie." She said.

I rolled my shoulder clockwise, flinching through the pain. An uneven grinding sound could be heard and my shoulder popped with every rotation.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how did it feel?" She asked, recording data about my shoulder on her clipboard.

"8." I respond lightly.

She raised her eyebrows. "You sure? Didn't look it."

"Ninja don't show weakness." I say without blinking. This doctor just needed to heal me already.

"Alright then, now roll your shoulder counter clockwise and rate it for me."

I set my hand straight out and rolled back. Before the end of my rotation I stopped immediately, biting my teeth and attempting to cover the pain.

"It's stuck." I say through my teeth. " I can't roll it back anymore."

The doctor set her clipboard down again and touches my shoulder, examining it.

"It wasn't set right. You should have had someone set it for you while you were standing or sitting upright."

Well that explained it.

"Bear with me, this'll hurt." The doctor said.

She made a snappy movement and a loud popping sound was heard.

"Agh!" I yell, startled. "Did you just dislocate my shoulder?"

"Dear, bear with me, I have to set it right." She said. "Now, one, two,-"

"Just do it!" I snap impatiently.

I groaned in pain as she popped my shoulder back into place with another snappy movement.

"There. All done." She said, smiling. "You did good. Now then, I'll heal the rest with medical jutsu and then you can get back to your training."

I watched her concentrate chakra into her right and and gently place it over my injured shoulder.

I sigh in relief as all the pain suddenly disappeared. "Arigato." I say, as was proper.

She pulled her hand back. "Your welcomed, sweetie. You're free to go. Don't come back here too soon!" She said cheerfully.

Haha. With Ibiki training me...

"Hopefully not." I say, returning a fake smile.

She left as did I.

Well then, now that my shoulder was healed.

Back to training.

"Fuck. Fuck. God damn shit!" I swear in a continuous stream, hobbling towards the sick bay. I throw open the door, and several nurses immediately turn to me.

"You were only gone for ten minutes!" the woman who treated my shoulder exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, my complete ASS of a Sensei set up an ambush for me and I got stabbed in the thigh with a kunai!" I exclaim.

The woman tuts disapprovingly. "Sit down," she orders, and I do as she says. I trust her knowledge of healing more than mine. Trusting someone over myself... Not something I was used to.

She pulls the kunai from my thigh without warning, and I smile thinly despite the pain. This woman learned quickly; I didn't need to be reassured or coddled. Just fix me.

"Why'd you let him get you?" She asked me, the green light enveloping her hand yet again.

"Let him?" I snort, "There were exactly one hundred and seven kunai coming at me from all directions. Excuse me for 'letting' one slip through."

"Well," she says, "It seems like you'll be in an out of here a while. So might as well introduce myself. I'm Aiko!"

"Love child," I murmur to myself. Her parents must have loved her a lot, giving her such a loving name. But of course, I forgot: all parents were supposed to love their kids.

I wouldn't know.

"Alright, we're done here!" Aiko exclaimed cheerfully, not seeming put off by the fact that I didn't offer my name in return. "It may be a little tender for another day."

"Thank you for your patience," I bow slightly before exiting the sick bay.

Was it sad that I was now on a first name basis with a medic nin?

I head back to the location where Ibiki said he would be waiting for me. I held my guard up, expecting another barrage of Kunai. As I entered the training ground though, silence rang through the air.

My eyes narrowed. What was that asshole up to now?

If he didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be found. Why waste my effort looking for him?

I settled down on a nice patch of grass and closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

Two hours passed, and nothing.

Suddenly, a strange shift in the air took place. It wasn't a presence. No, Ibiki's presence was well hidden.

Something was about to go down, and I was in the middle of it.

My eyes snap open as I hear the Kunai whistle through the air. I roll on the ground, avoiding it, and jumping into a defensive position immediately.

Finally, I was getting bored.

More Kunai sailed elegantly through the air. I deflected them all, knowing the true purpose behind this attack.

It was a distraction.

I smirked. It was well staged, but Ibiki forgot one thing. I was smarter than him.

Where would he be coming at me from?

I looked up and to the sides. Nothing.

But Ibiki didn't have earth style chakra. He couldn't possibly..

The chances of him being underneath me were 2%.

Unless...

I jumped into the air gracefully, and just in time. A hand had appeared from under the ground, ready to take my ankle and pull me under.

Ibiki didn't have earth style jutsu, but he wasn't my only sensei.

Kakashi jumped up from underneath the ground, giving me a shrewd look.

That look...

Of course. This possiblility had formulated in my mind already. This was another distraction, about the 7th one I've encountered since I got back from sick bay.

They were really trying hard to break through my brilliance.

It was almost fascinating.

What were they planning to do once they caught me?

They couldn't possibly fathom the vastness of my excellence.

At this rate they would never catch me. If I wanted to continue on with my training I would have to allow myself to be caught.

I pouted my lips. Too bad. This little game had been so fun.

I landed in a feline like manner. "Give it up Kakashi. You and Ibiki cant get me."

"But we already did." He said with a straight face.

No... He was just trying to confuse me. He must be. Anyhow, wouldn't he training Sasuke, like my predictions said? Why was he here then?

Unless...

Kakashi slowly disappeared and everything started swirling, the colors melting into each other.

No. Ibiki's genjutsu wasn't good enough to deceive me.

Neither was Kakashi's.

So... Who?

I started swaying from side to side, overcome with dizziness.

I.. Had been deceived. But when had they... How... At what point had I been put into a genjutsu?

Suddenly the clearing went dark, and walls sprung up around me. Immediately my eyes widen as my breath catches in my throat. "No," I mutter to myself, running my hands along the walls as I try to find a way out. "No no no no no. Let me out!" I suddenly screech, slamming my shoulder against the wall, "Let me out!"

Why couldn't I get myself out of this?

It was too late. I was trapped in the worst place possible.

My own head.

"She's been out awhile," Kakashi observed.

"I had Kurenai put Cashile into one of her strongest genjustus," Ibiki responded.

"Which I still don't understand," Kurenai replied bitingly, "She's just a kid."

"If you believe she's just a kid then you've already lost every single fight with her," Ibiki laughed.

"Explain the genjutsu to me again, Kurenai?" Kakashi requests, if only to divert the conversation.

"Right now Cashile is, in a way, trapped within her own mind. It's extremely difficult to release yourself from. There are two options right now: she either finds her was out if her own head or gets lost deeper. Or we release her, obviously," Kurenai explained.

"Right," Kakashi nodded. "At what point do we decide to release her?" He directs his question to Ibiki this time.

"Don't worry; I'm carefully monitoring her. Anyhow, Kakashi, aren't you training Sasuke? And Kurenai, you have Shino to train, right?"

"Actually, Shino will be training with his father," Kurenai said.

"And I have Sasuke running around Konoha to get his speed up to par," Kakashi chuckles evilly.

"Alright," Ibiki grumbles. Suddenly he sits straight upright.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi immediately asks.

"Her heart is racing," Ibiki replied, looking concerned, "And look at how pale she's suddenly gotten."

"Does that mean she's drawing closer to escaping?" Kakashi asked.

"Or she's getting lost in her own mind," Ibiki replied grimly.

"Should we get her out? Just in case?" Kurenai asked.

Ibiki stared at Cashile for a few moments before nodding. "I didn't expect her to have so much trouble with this," he muttered. "Fine. Pull her out," he ordered.

Kurenai immediately spun around, placing two fingers on Cashile's head. "Release!" She exclaimed.

There was a surge of chakra, but Cashile remained still. "That... That should have released the genjutsu..." Kurenai said.

Then Cashile stirred, and a sigh of relief swept through the room.

And then she opened her eyes.

Her eyes slowly opened, though she was focusing on nothing. Her eyes were empty, haunted. Kakashi recoiled slightly. No girl her age should have eyes like that, even after going through a genjutsu.

Slowly her eyes focused, before growing suddenly sharp. "Fuck you all," she whispered. "All of you."

Her eyes never really focused, even when she stood up, even when she opened the door, even when she walked out of the door.

Her eyes were completely empty.

As soon as I had left the room I stumbled, retching. Why would they do that to me? Run around Konoha? Sure. Push-ups till I collapse? Fine. Have five ANBU beat me up? Alright.

But trap me in my own head?

Screw them.

Screw them all.

Hey guys! How'd you like THAT chapter? Yeah we thought Cashile was invincible too haha. Anyways! Please comment! We LOVE your super long ass comments. Vote and Fan! Thanks for the all the support 3

~supermassiveblckhole

Heyyyy.

How's life? How'd you like that chapter?

Please comment! Please please please you guys have no idea how much we adore your super long and thoughtful and beautiful comments!

Sooo did you enjoy this chapter? Cashile actually isn't invincible, eh?

COMMENT PLEASE!

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	21. Chapter Twenty - Torture

"Go away, Kakashi."

He ignores my order, sitting beside me. He doesn't speak, something I'm extremely grateful for. I keep my head buried in my knees, ignoring my shaking hands as though that would make the visible weakness disappear.

"You alright?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Kakashi," I order.

"You really have to stop swearing, Cashile," Kakashi said.

I couldn't help but snort.

"What did you expect to accomplish by sitting down on this bench with me?" I ask, irritated that he hadn't walked away yet.

"Cashile, are you okay-"

"Let's get back to training," I stood abruptly, startling Kakashi.

"Cashile...?" Kakashi trailed off softly.

"Let's go."

I woke with a start.

"What," I gasp, shooting upright, hair sticking to my sweaty face. Terror courses through me, though the cause remained unknown.

"Shh, Shh Cashile," Kakashi murmured, reaching towards me from the side of my bed. I slap his hand away.

"I-what are you doing- oh, yeah, training, ANBU housing- but wait, why are you here?" The words tumble out of my mouth as my mind works overtime, trying to figure everything out.

"You were screaming," Kakashi said softly.

The information shocks through my mind. Oh. Immediately I tried to divert his attention. "Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" I ask, "I hear his training is progressing well. You should be with him."

"Cashile, it's two in the morning. Sasuke's sleeping."

Again, that tone of voice, that look. It was such a mixture of emotions something I couldn't quite place.

"Well, there's still no reason for you to be here," I say.

"I just wanted to check up on your training," Kakashi murmurs.

"And do you do that for Naruto? Sakura?" I ask sharply.

"Cashile, that doesn't matte-"

"Just get out of here, Kakashi," I order firmly.

"Would you stop that?!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Stop pushing people away! We're only trying to help!"

"You people are perfectly useless," I hiss back.

"No, Cashile-"

"Fine, prove me otherwise," I challenge, trying my hardest to avoid the conversation, avoid the thoughts, "Make yourself useful and show me where the kitchen is."

He stares at me for a few extra seconds before sighing in defeat. "Come on," he beckons with a sigh.

I stand and follow, shoulders tense as the irritation courses through me. He opens a door and I walk through, greeted by a kitchen.

"Huh," I mumble, "You actually do have a kitchen."

"Sometimes ANBU don't have time to go home between mission. Thus the kitchen and housing areas," Kakashi explained.

"I already figured that out. You're wasting your breath," I snapped, rummaging through cupboards and the refrigerator as I try to figure out what to cook.

"What was the dream about?" Kakashi inquired.

I slammed the cupboard door shut, dropping some flour on the counter. "Don't remember," I reply shortly.

"Okay," Kakashi gives it up surprisingly easily. "What are you baking?"

"Brownies."

The silence falls thick and uncomfortable around us as I whisk the flour and cocoa together. After a half hour of mixing and stirring I put the brownies in the oven and sit at the table with Kakashi as I wait for the brownies to cook.

"What did you dream about?" Kakashi asked again.

"Pawn to d4," I respond easily.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Pawn to d4," I repeat again, smirking.

"Oh. But wait, it's an advantage to start first in chess. I'll go first, with the same move as you," Understanding sparks in his eyes.

"Alright," I smirk, "Knight to f6."

"Pawn to c4. Are you going to tell me about the dream?"

"Pawn to e6. Are you going to tell me about where you got that sharingan eye?" I ask.

"No," Kakashi frowns.

"Exactly."

"Knight to c3."

"Bishop to b4," I smirk.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Pawn to e3," he said.

We battled, having to imagine the board as our wills clashed across the chessboard. The tide of our conversation turned along with the battle. Sometimes Kakashi would sneak in a bashing blow and sometimes I would lash out, catching him by surprise.

"Bishop to d7," I say softly. "Checkmate."

Some small part of me was intensely disappointed by Kakashi's loss, by his failure to get me to tell him anything. But it was to be expected. I knew the game better than him, and I would never open up to anyone.

So why was I so upset?

The blaring alarm of the oven breaks our reverie, and I stand up, taking the brownies from the oven. I set the brownies on a wire rack to cool, breathing deeply as the steam spirals into my face. With my back turned to Kakashi I let the breath out slowly, willing my quivering hands to still and to quell my shaken nerves.

"Good game, Kakashi," I said quietly, never turning to face him. "Goodnight."

I turn and throw a knife at Kakashi, and watch emotionlessly as the shadow clone disappears. He was probably sleeping, or still training Sasuke. He had only sent a shadow clone.

My eyes were closed, but it was another night without sleep.

The birds chirped and the sun rose, signalling the start of a new day.

My mind still felt heavy, affected by the genjutsu, but I was physically fine. I was just enraged at Ibiki for trapping me inside of my own mind.

But he had succeeded in one thing.

Revealing my true weakness.

I picked myself up out of one of the many cots in ANBU housing and walked down to the kitchen.

The brownies that were warm and gooing with chocolate last night had hardened slightly.

I picked one up and chewed on the fudgy chocolate bread.

"That's your breakfast?"

"Ibiki." I greeted coldly, without turning around. "What of it?"

I could tell his impatience was growing quick. "You need proper nutrition to maintain your body, especially with all this training."

I finished the last bit of brownie and flicked the crumbs off my fingers. "I know my body better than anybody else. Don't tell me what to do."

He stomped over and grabbed my shirt with both hands , pulling me closer to his face. "Listen, Baka-"

Shadows cover the rage in my eyes. "Let. Go."

I expect him to lose it and punch me in the face. After all, he had done that before.

Instead, he releases me. "ANBU training ground 7 in five. It's the building on the right."

He walks away briskly.

I control my emotions in an instance. I had immediately grown so furious when Ibiki laid his hands on me. The emotions that coursed through me, the anger, the hate, made me feel... Powerful.

But out of control.

I couldn't decide if I loved the feeling or hated it.

I appear in front of the training grounds, face carefully held blank. Here we go again.

I was unprepared last time. This time, I knew what they were going to do to me.

I expected possibilities to fly around inside my head of how to counteract my being trapped inside my own mind. But nothing came to me.

I was stunned. Is this... What it felt like to be normal? To actually have to try to think? To think hard?

I couldn't let this drag me down though.

I would lose myself entirely if I let this build up into panic again.

I composed myself and walked inside the building.

It was slightly dark, and there was a chair in the middle of the room. The air held a tense feeling to it.

It was like an interrogation center. Well, I do suppose that was Ibiki's specialty.

I sensed a presence behind me and turned. "Sup, Ibiki."

He held a stern expression. Probably going to punish me for my attitude earlier.

"Sit down in the chair."

I sat without a smart remark to return. I was being trained, not training. He could decide to not train me at a moment's notice. I had to be smart.

"Prepare your mind. This won't be enjoyable." He said gravely.

"Just do it." I mutter impatiently. If he was going to trap me inside my own mind again, he might as well get it over with.

"Impatience will get you no where." Ibiki said, but none the less strapped my arms and ankles to the chair.

The room was dark and airy. The silence was deafening. Fear crept up in the back of my mind but my frustration pushed it back down.

'I'm smarter than him. I'll find a way to defeat this weakness.' I thought to myself.

He leaned his hand forward and I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind as his finger tips settled on the top of my head.

Everything went black.

A gasp catches in my throat and my neck lifts, raising my head up below it.

Grey walls surround me. I'm chained to a horizontal rocky wall, the pebbles digging into my back and rubbing against my shoulder blades.

My head settled on the harsh surface and I flinched.

"Need a pillow?" It was Ibiki, asking me in a taunting voice.

Well.. It was Ibiki, but it wasn't. This Ibiki had cold eyes, with not a hint of goodness or light. They held no emotion, not even anger.

He briefly kind of reminded me of myself.

I stayed silent, analyzing the situation. Well.. I wasn't in my own mind.

I concentrated my chakra in my head and muttered, "release."

Nothing happened. I narrowed my eyes at the chains. Chakra restraints? No..

I tugged at them a little. My hands barely moved a centimeter.

"Tch." I said in frustration.

Ibiki smirked in front of me. "Now that you know you can't escape, and that you're stuck with me here until I decide to let you go, how about we get to the good part?"

A table was raised from beneath the ground. On it held a number of various items ranging from jagged bladed swords to vials of liquids most likely poisonous.

"Scared yet, brat?" Ibiki asked, picking up the jagged lined knife.

Saliva clogged my throat but I swallowed it down and resumed my normal composure. "It's just genjutsu."

The wall raises into a vertical position as Ibiki wills it too.

He blurs before my eyes and the knife sinks into my thigh within the next 3.2 seconds.

I jerk back into the pebbly wall and resist the urge to scream.

Ibiki closes in and holds my face straight so that we're making eye contact.

"Just genjutsu, eh?"

I gasp for breath. My body pulls me under but the chains force me upright. The pebbly surface makes my back ache.

It's been 8 hours 5 minutes and 43 seconds since I'd been pulled into this genjutsu.

"Let me enlighten you, brat." Ibiki says, grabbing a vicious looking green vile.

"Your physical body may not be affected, but I'm in your mind. I'm not damaging your body right now. I'm damaging your mind. Get it, brat? This is where your prized brilliance is stored."

My eyes widen... It was nonplausible.

Completely inconceivable.

Ibiki couldn't actually damage my mind, my brilliance... He couldn't. This was part of the torture. It had to be. Ibiki would never purposely permanently harm me. Maim, or seriously injure? Sure. But actually allowing harm to come to me... Would be illogical.

Ibiki squeezed the sides of my cheek, forcing my mouth open.

He drained the green liquid into my mouth and forced me to swallow it.

It was bitter. Sour. All things terrible. My stomach rejected it immediately and I brought it straight back up.

I received a hard blow to the head and started coughing violently.

"What do you want from me?" I asked passively, careful not to show my weakness but tempted to scream in anger. Why was he doing this to me?

He held my neck in a choking grip and leaned into my face.

"You know what I want." He growled.

I smirked. Of course. So we were  
at square one again. He was still trying to break me, and with no restrictions this time, he just might be able to.

Or so he thought.

Ibiki took a long sword, and stabbed me. I yelled in pain and coughed blood, as the sword tore through organs inside of me. My insides felt shredded. "Wipe that smirk off of your face." He said angrily.

I began to numb the pain and retract inside of my mind, willing myself to not feel the pain.

But I couldn't.

Why couldn't I?

Of course.

I'm able to block it out in the real world, but inside here, I couldn't.

There was no escape for my mind inside of my mind.

No place to hide.

And the bastard probably knew that.

"Give up." Ibiki said. "Show me your true weakness."

I don't respond.

He walks up to me. "Last chance." He growled, grabbing my arm.

There was a 93% chance that he was serious about breaking it.

It's just a genjutsu, it's just a genjutsu, it's just a...

Bones snap.

And I scream.

Hey.

How'd you enjoy this chapter? A little chess match between Kakashi and Cashile, eh?

Did you enjoy this quick update? You got a little glimpse into Cashile's mind yeah?

Hope you enjoyed! COMMENT!

~gaara119

Hola! Es good? No Bueno? OKAY any of you guys can probably tell I'm not Mexican or anything Hispanic, unless tu espanol is worse than mine haha. Anyways, back to a language ya'll can understand, how did you like the chapter? Too much? Too little? Too harsh? Not enough? COMMENT! Besides, I'm trying to get Gaara119 to write the beginning of the next chapter and she got no motivator so hurry and comment so I can read her writing lol.

Thanks for all your support and your super fabulous comments that drown my eyes in tears of happiness and feels

~supermassiveblckhole

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	22. Chapter Twenty One - Genjutsu

I stood in the arena, a smirk on my face as I view the thousands of people who'd travelled to watch the chunin exams.

The thousands of people about to witness my brilliance.

Naruto had already won his fight against Neji, something that had admittedly surprised me. Neji should have won: the only thing going for Naruto was his unwavering determination and how severely Neji underestimated him.

I glance down at the new proctor. Apparently, Hayate had been murdered during the one month preparatory period. It was interesting. Who would want to kill him? Maybe he heard or saw something that he shouldn't have. Maybe he betrayed someone. Maybe it was just bad luck.

Also, one of the genin, a ninja from the sound, had been found crushed to death as well.

There was only one person I knew of that could do that.

I glance at Gaara, excitement lighting in the pit of my stomach. I would make it through these fights, if only to fight him eventually.

"You better not lose to Sasuke," I breathe to myself, staring Gaara down, "I want to fight you."

Due to the death of Dosu, there was to be a change in who fought whom. I would now be fighting Kankuro.

Kankuro was also to be fighting Shino, two fights before mine. That would give me time to study his techniques, skills, and weaknesses.

Apparently Shikamaru had made it through to this round despite forfeiting to me because he won another fight during the prelims. Lucky guy.

"The match featuring Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Subaku will be postponed! We will no be moving on to the next match, Shino Aburame vs Kankuro no Subaku!" The proctor announced.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro immediately shouts.

I narrow my eyes. This was dangerous. I didn't want Kankuro to forfeit to me as well; I wanted everyone to see my power as I destroyed him.

I needed to fight him, to win, to know I was strong enough to withstand-

 _-breaking bones and missing fingers and my intestines hanging from my stomach-_

I shake my head sharply, the memory falling away but leaving it's mark in the form of trembling hands.

Fucking Ibiki. Screwing with my head and torturing me and training me. I got stronger, yes, but at what cost?

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, grabbing the memory and throwing it into a dark pit at the edge of my mind. Anything I didn't want to remember, recall, or have haunt me again got thrown into the bottomless pit.

Ibiki had been able to torture me without holding back, because I couldn't die in a genjutsu. It had been...

Quite an experience.

I shake my head away and push away from the railing I'd been leaning against as the proctor announced the next match. I had to find Kankuro. Couldn't have him forfeiting on me as well, could I?

I travel over to where Kankuro was waiting, climbing the stairs unhurriedly. I lean against a pillar with my arms crossed as I study him closely, curious. Why would he want to forfeit? Did he not care about becoming a chunin?

Perhaps he was forfeiting this fight in order to hide his abilities and not be at a disadvantage for his fight against me. If that was the case, then I wouldn't have to worry about him forfeiting against me.

Only one way to find out.

I step out of the shadows, eyes locked onto Kankuro. When he sees me his eyes widen slightly before a slight smirk falls on his face.

"Sorry kid," he calls out to me, "But I'll be forfeiting our fight as well."

I easily hide my surprise, face held carefully blank. "That so?" I ask mildly.

"Mm," he nods. "Nothing personal, Kuroki. There's just more... Pressing matters at hand."

"Yeah, I know," I say to test his reaction.

His eyes widen and his breath catches in the back of his throat. "B-but how?" He stutters.

"How?" I bluff with a smirk, "How doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know."

"Yeah? Do what are you gonna do about it?" Kankuro asks, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple.

"Oh, nothing...yet," I say maliciously. "But that depends."

"On what?"

"On how you do in our fight," I tell him. "Better not forfeit now, Kankuro-kun," I warn, sickly sweet.

I walk past him towards Naruto, a smirk on my face. "Remember, Kankuro, or I'll tell everyone!"

"Tell everyone what?" Naruto asks as I walk up, confused.

I glance over my shoulder, seeing that Kankuro was gone. "No idea," I admit.

Time raced by watching the fights. The crowds roared for the last Uchiha's fight, riled up by the previous fights, mainly Naruto's. Hah, thankfully Sakura didn't pass the prelims, her fight would have been done within seconds.

Then again, perhaps that would have been best. Then when my fight came around, I could stir the crowd up more intensely than the first time around.

"Cashile Kuroki vs Kankuro no Subaku." The proctor called out.

Finally.

I make eye contact with Kankuro, giving him a knowing smirk. He had a worried look in his eye and he didn't step from where he stood.

I raise my eyebrow in a daring manner.

His sensei walked up to him and he started discussing with Kankuro, who looked to be spilling his guts about my threats.

I sighed in disgust. He better not forfeit.

Of course I already knew that he would. It was obvious from the way him and his sensei were talking. A man with a scarf covering his face, only one eye to be seen.

Sand ninja were quite subtle about their appearances, weren't they.

"I forfeit." Kankuro called calmly to the proctor.

So his sensei was in on what was going down? Must be big.

Whatever was going down must be big.

His sensei turned around and made eye contact with me. The glare sent a small shiver up my spine. His eye was sending me signals. A single message actually.

I will kill you.

It was the same aura I felt when Ibiki tried to kill me in his genjutsu.

Possibilities flooded through my mind. If my threat not only damaged Kankuro, but concerned his sensei as well, then it was safe to assume that the two of his teammates were in on it as well. But why would they be planning something so serious inside another village? Unless they were...

I was 87% sure that the Hidden Sand Village was planning an attack on the Hidden Leaf during the chunin exams.

But why were they attacking us? We had been in good relations for a while. Stiff, yes. But formally well.

I calculated an approximation of a 56% chance that someone else was behind the attack.

I growl to myself, mind working in overdrive. The Sand couldn't have come up with this themselves, not after so many peaceful years. There hadn't been even a hint of hostility or even aloofness from the Sand judging by the reports on other nations I read in passing interest.

So an outside source must have set this in motion.

I unconsciously begin to pick my way through the crowd towards Kakashi, moving away from then malevolent presence of the Sand sensei that was almost certainly tracking me down. I slide through the people easily, remaining inconspicuous and anonymous.

Would that sensei from the Sand actually kill me in such a populated area? Wouldn't that risk their mission?

About ten feet away from Kakashi it all clicks.

I stop moving abruptly, a gasp tearing out of my mouth as the pieces fell together and realization struck me.

They would be attacking soon-very, very soon. Within the day, at least, maybe even within a couple hours. That's why they were sending the Sand sensei after me right now to eliminate me. It was a risk they could afford with such a short time frame.

My eyes widen even more as further information shocks through my mind.

Orochimaru.

Why else would he be here? Other than Sasuke, of course, who seems to be his ultimate goal at the moment. Orochimaru was who set these events in motion: he'd always held contempt for Konoha and lusted after her destruction.

With a start I realize Kakashi is right in front of me, peering worriedly into my eyes.

"Cashile? Cashile, can you hear me? Are you having a flashback about...?"

My eyes abruptly focus. "Hm? Don't be an idiot, Kakashi," I brush off his questioning.

"Then what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

I hesitate slightly, before admitting, "I _may_ have pissed someone off and they might've sent an assassin after me...?"

Kakashi stares at me blankly. "What."

I rudely snap my fingers in from of his eyes. "Focus on the present, Kakashi. There are much more pressing matters at hand than some petty assassin. Though, statistically speaking, there's a high chance that the assassin after me also killed the proctor," I mused. "Anyhow-"

"Wait, how the hell did you get the assassin sent after you?!" Kakashi asked.

I waved an uncaring hand. "I pretended to know a lot more than I did and their reaction consequentially told me exactly what they didn't want me to know, so now I do know what they think I know and probably a lot more."

Kakashi takes a moment to process the words. "So you know something you shouldn't? What?"

"Geez, you nearly made me forget to tell you what I found out with all your questioning," I laugh lightly, keeping careful track of the Sand sensei's movement.

"What is it Cashile?" Kakashi asks urgently.

"Nothing big," I say lightly, "Just the destruction of Konoha." Right on cue there was a pain filled scream from the arena below us.

"Ah, looks like Sasuke got a hit in," I observe lightly.

"The... The destruction of Konoha?" Kakashi stared in shock.

"Yes. The Sand is going to betray us," I declare.

"Cashile, you can't just make accusations like this without proper evidence," Kakashi warns.

I raise an eyebrow. "Trust me or not, Kakashi. It's up to you."

Then, before our very eyes feathers began to descend, people falling asleep all around us. I easily dispel the genjutsu in time to snatch a kunai that was heading straight for my neck out of the air.

"Evidence enough for you, Kakashi?" I ask.

He and a couple of other jounin quickly released the genjutsu and fought hand to hand combat with the Sand shinobi disguised as Leaf ANBU.

"You won't escape us, Cashile Kuroki." Said the Sand sensei, now standing in front of me. I returned his glare with a malicious smile of my own.

"I already have."

My eyes opened.

I found myself on the floor, laying on my side, Kakashi's body hovering over me, his hands making the 'release' sign.

It clicked all at once.

I had never released myself from the genjutsu. I knew it was coming and I could do nothing about it..

But I did. I definitely released myself out of the genjutsu. Perhaps the Sand sensei had placed me in another genjutsu as soon as I had released.

Even then, how could I not notice?

Distracted? No. I don't get..

"Cashile, snap out of it!" Kakashi yells in my face, jumping above me to block a kunai aimed for my face. "We can talk later. I know you're shocked but right now you need to focus on finding Sasuke."

"Kakashi sensei!" A voice squealed, cutting off his instructions.

"Sakura, good. I knew teaching you some genjutsu wasn't a waste of time. You and Cashile need to find Sasuke. First, release Naruto from the genjutsu, then the three of you go after him. He is pursuing the three sand shinobi that participated in the chunin exams. They're dangerous, so be careful."

"Yes sensei!" She said, running over to Naruto.

She could release the genjutsu but I couldn't?

This simple genjutsu? Was I as incompetent as Naruto, to have to be released by another?

But why? Why? I was plenty intelligent. I should be able to see through genjutsu easily with my mind.

But what if it _was_ my mind that caused such weakness with genjutsu?

What was this flaw? It had to be a misunderstanding. I was flawless.

"Cashile, go!" Kakashi yelled forcefully, snapping me out of my thoughts, my confusion.

Sakura had been calling my name.

"Right." I mutter and leap forward, utterly distracted.

A twig snapped and I rotated my head the full 360 degrees, suddenly on the alert.

Anything could be a genjutsu.

Anything. And I don't know if I can count on my skills to tell the difference anymore.

"Behind us." Kakashi's summoning who had been leading us, said.

"How many?" I ask sharply.

"Five," he replied.

"I'll distract them." Shikumaru said.

I put up little argument, knowing that it was the most logical decision. Shikamaru met my eyes, and mutual respect flowed between us as I gave him one sharp nod, allowing him to drop back. Besides, I didn't want to be the one who had to hold then off.

Because the real fight was up ahead.

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole here! How was that chapter? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all your support. Right then.. I'm feeling a tad bit (ok very) sick so I'll let Jackie take it away!

Heyyy!

Yeah my name's Jackie (Jacqueline) if y'all didn't hear :)

Just so you guys know, that writing contest thingy IS still on! You ought to enter it (seeing as we have like no entries).

Did you enjoy this chapter?

COMMENT!

Please comment :3

gaara119

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	23. Chapter Twenty Two - Monster

"Fight for yourself! Love only yourself. That is what makes a person strong," Gaara sang maliciously.

Well, I'm not about to argue with that.

"Never! My friends are what make me strong. I will crush you!" Naruto's voice rang through the air, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of shadow clones appear. I whistle, mildly impressed as I watch from my perch in the tree. I was on an advanced path to become an ANBU and I still couldn't create a shadow clone. It just took up so much chakra!

I observed the situation at hand. Sakura was useless, as usual. We had to save her ass. Sasuke groaned in pain, panting over his knees. He was beat up and by the looks of it, in agony, the curse mark painted his skin wildly.

Huh. "Power beyond compare". Interesting.

Naruto was facing Gaara in beast form. He looked almost... Delicious. Kankuro was the main dish, but Gaara... Gaara was the cherry on top of the whipped cream gently resting in it's foamy goodness on top of the chocolate brownie. Compared to Gaara, Kankuro was nothing special.

And I was perfectly alright with skipping straight to dessert.

I was the brains of this op. Therefore I needed a diversion to distract Gaara as I observed the situation and contemplated the best course of action. Millions of ideas flooding my mind, running a marathon inside my brain. I studied Gaara as Naruto fought him.

Naruto was no match, of course. He in himself could not overwhelm Gaara... But a bit of his demon leaked outside his body during the chunin third exam. Now _that_ was interesting. If Naruto had learned to harness the nine tails' chakra..

Naruto was flimsy and unnecessarily cocky. But the nine tails gave him an edge. It would give him the power to take Gaara head on, and give me a chance to observe them both.

 _If_ he could harness its power, of course.

That was, obviously, only one of the possibilities. There were many other courses of action.

Such as abandoning this fight.

I did not have the physical power to contain Gaara. I could create diversions. Last long enough until Kakashi or ANBU could take Gaara down.

After calculating all my options, I decided to let Naruto's fight play out. Despite the fact that this course of action held more risk for me, the benefits of the gained knowledge would outweigh the costs of the risks. If Naruto screwed up, the worst thing that could happen is he died. I could probably escape. Then I would feed Kakashi a sob story about how hard I _tried_ , I really really _tried_.

Tch. What a joke.

Worst case scenario, I escape with my life and my teammates die.

I've always wanted to just continue my ANBU training. I felt teammates were useless in any and all situations, except for the few where I could use them as human shields or distractions without being accused of not caring for anything.

But I could only depend on myself. And like Gaara, I could only love myself.

Still, I needed my act to be convincing. Gaara was an idiot. If people don't know how little you care for them, they trust you, making it all that much easier to stab them in the back.

But then again, Gaara had enough power that it didn't matter if you were looking over your shoulder when he was around. You'd be killed either way.

I didn't have that luxury.

"Sasuke, you alright?" I asked as I jumped to his branch without turning from the fight.

"I.. Can fight," He grunted, holding his neck in agony.

"Just shut up and lie down, you'll only get in the way," I stated bluntly. And like magic, Sasuke collapsed back into his stomach, biting back a groan.

I watched him quizzically. Either that tattoo was extremely painful or he had a low threshold for pain. I had watched my insides spill out at the hands of Ibiki and made less noise.

Sure Ibiki had claimed to be out of practice, saying he preferred to get the information from enemies without even touching them. But that certainly didn't help me any when his sword was sticking through my stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto's clones yelled, disappearing one by one. A good tactic, but merely overwhelming Gaara wasn't going to take him down. We needed skill.

I analyzed carefully as Naruto's last clone used a paper bomb to blow off Gaara's tail. I hate to admit it, but that was good thinking. Naruto wasn't entirely stupid.. In a fight.

Gaara screamed, and dust blew around. I covered my eyes and when I uncovered them, before me stood a beast.

"Woah," I breathed. What power Gaara held. God, if I could harness that, if I could control Gaara...

I sighed. Wishful thinking. I agreed with his father. Gaara was impossible I control, a risk to whatever village hosted him. Even I would have trouble manipulating him. He was simply too risky, too unstable, too powerful. The only option was to assassinate him.

Yet the idiot Kazekage had waited too long, allowed Gaara to grow too powerful.

And now we were stuck cleaning up the mess he created.

I brace myself as a powerful gale ripped through the forest. This was getting risky for anyone in the vicinity of the two beasts' fight. If we even tried to help Naruto, there was a better chance of getting stepped on than reaching him.

But it seemed that our help would be unneeded.

With a huge puff of smoke, Naruto's beast disappeared as Gaara's crumbled away. I scan the trees for him, then spot the movement as he and Gaara spring towards each other.

I grab Sakura as the sand releases her, setting her down next to Sasuke. "Catch up when you can," I order, jumping away.

I had a show to watch.

I arrive to a strange sight. Both Gaara and Naruto were on the ground, blood pouring from their foreheads. But that wasn't weird, not at all.

The tears streaming down Naruto's face and the irrefutable sorrow in his eyes as he gazed at Gaara is what shocked me.

Perhaps Naruto was upset that he'd been unable to beat Gaara without sustaining such injuries himself. Maybe he was upset because this would be his first kill. Maybe he was upset because he was too injured to kill Gaara. He would never have the energy to raise a kunai and slit his throat.

I appear by Naruto's side, keeping a watchful eye on Gaara the entire time. "That's enough, Naruto," I order. Naruto looks up, tears and snot and blood smeared across his face. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I've got it from here, Naruto," I reassure.

"You've... You've got what?" Naruto asks, watching as I walk towards Gaara, "Cashile? What are you going to do? Cashile, answer me!"

Gaara and I lock eyes, but it was nothing like the first time. The first time we ever saw each other there was fire in his eyes, a clear challenge, a _promise_. Now they were empty, only fear, acceptance, and reluctant understanding left.

I pull out a kunai.

"Cashile!" Naruto's voice rips through the air, "Stop!"

I pause, glancing back at Naruto. "But why?" I question, truly trying to understand, "He's an enemy of Konoha. He has killed Konoha ninja. He must die now, while we have a chance. Why would you spare his life?"

Naruto stares at me, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. "Two jinchuuriki here," he finally whispered, "And you're the only monster I can see."

I stare at him emotionlessly. Was that supposed to _move_ me? Was I supposed to _care_ what he thought? I knew he must feel strongly about this, to call me a monster. Too often the citizens of Konoha said the same about him, hurt him with that word. For him to turn around and use it against me...

I disregarded the matter with a harsh, quick shake of my head, turning back to Gaara. But before I could do anything, Kankuro and Temari appear next to Gaara, glaring defensively.

"St-stay away from my brother!" Kankuro shouts.

I smile coldly. "Kankuro," my voice is deadly, "I did so want to fight our match. But right now, _you're in the way."_

But before I can do anything, there's a hand on my shoulder. "That's enough, Cashile," Sasuke says. I glare. "Think. We're injured. Naruto and Sakura can barely move, my chakra is exhausted, and you can't take both at once without injury. We're done here."

I make a sound of disgust, wrenching my shoulder from his grip. Naruto had wasted my time, my chance, ruining the one opportunity I had.

Turning my back on them, I jump into the trees, ignoring the obvious relief evident in the Sand genin's and my team's stance. _Idiots_!

With one more glare full of contempt I leave, running back towards Konoha.

I jump along rooftops, staring at the destruction laid out in front of me. Konoha had been decimated. I'm running along the buildings when I hear it.

"Aiden?! Aiden! Wake up! Wake up!"

I paused when I heard a young kid's voice shrieking a familiar name. "Aisa?" I mumble, peering down on the scene from the rooftop.

"Kid, get your parents and tell them to go to Konoha's hospital," a harried looking medic nin ordered as they transferred Aiden to a stretcher. I stared at the puddle of blood left behind on the ground before flicking my eyes back towards Aiden's form as the team of medics tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"We don't have any parents," Aisa aaid tearfully, "He's all I've got. He's my big brother!"

The medic hesitates, knowing that she couldn't leave a child on his own in this chaos. "Well-"

"I've got him."

I jump down from the building, interrupting the medic nin. As soon as she catches sight of my head plate she nods, hurrying away with Aiden on the stretcher. I watch after them for several seconds before turning back to Aisa, who had tears leaking from his eyes.

"Stop crying," I order, ignoring his sniffling. He looks at me with wide, round eyes, and I sigh irritably as I crouch down in front of him. "Think about it, Aisa," I order, "How will crying help your big brother now?"

He sniffs, reigning in the tears and for a moment I feel guilty for placing that burden on his shoulders. But the feeling is gone in an instant as I bury it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was so much noise and people were running everywhere and then there was a boom and the building we were by began to shake and then suddenly it was falling and Aiden _pushed_ me and suddenly the ground was shaking and the building was falling and Aiden shouted and then he was bleeding so much and he fell over and-"

"I got it," I cut him off. "Come on, let's go to the hospital then."

"Will Aiden be okay?" Aisa whispered.

I glanced back at the bloodstained ground. "Judging by the amount of blood on the ground... Yeah, he should be fine. Knocked out for a bit, sure, but other than that... He should be fine."

"Okay," Aisa whispered. I turn and begin walking towards the hospital, expecting him to follow behind me. What I didn't expect was to feel his small hand slip into mine and grasp it tightly. I try to remove my hand from his, but the grip is iron. I sigh as I give in, though the irritation is slight.

"I'm going to walk you to the hospital and drop you off in the waiting area," I say shortly, "Then I need to check in with my team leader and report on my mission."

Aisa just sniffles, rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand. I tug him along hurriedly. Finally the hospital draws into sight, and I drag Aisa through the crowd into the overflowing hospital, fighting my way towards the waiting room.

I scan for an empty chair, but there are none. Finally I spot a crying woman collapsed in one of the chairs. I bring Aisa over to her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"M-my husband," she chokes out, "My husband is dead."

"Then why are you still here?"I question.

She gazes up at me with wide eyes. "What?" She whispers.

"If your husband is dead, why are you still here?"

She stares at me for several long moments. "Bitch," she finally whispers. I don't respond, simply raise an eyebrow expectantly. "You monster."

Huh. Twice within the hour I've been called a monster. Maybe-

"That's not true!"

I look down in shock as Aisa shouts at the woman, wrenching his hand from mine to create twin fists of rage. "Cashile is awesome and strong and she's a _hero,_ not a monster!"

The woman stood and Aisa glared up at her defiantly. For a moment she stared at him as though she would slap the small child and I took a step forward, ready to protect him. But then the fight slipped out of her and she sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever kid," she mumbled. With one last broken glare to me she departed.

Ignoring the woman I sat Aisa down on the chair, crouching before him. "Alright Aisa, no matter what happens, don't move from this chair," I order, "Unless Aiden himself comes to you, don't leave. Got it? I'll be back in an hour, maybe a little more. Just don't move, yeah?"

Aisa nods, and I turn to go. Suddenly he snatches the sleeve of my jacket, halting my progress. "Don't go," he whimpers weakly.

I shake him off brusquely, not even turning back. "Stay there, Aisa," I remind him before setting off again.

Before I get out of the building I see a familiar face. "Aiko!" I exclaim as I see the medic nin. She had a haggard look on her face, shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"Cashile? Right?" She asks, "I'm sorry, Cashile, right now I'm really busy-"

"I have a small favor for you to do," I cut her off, "See that kid in there?" I point to Aisa.

"The kid who looks like he can't be older than eight?" She questions.

"That's the one. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?

"I need to head out for a bit."

Heyyyy

gaara119 here! You got to see a bit colder side of Cashile here, yeah?

Sorry it took a while to update. Exams are no fun T.T

Man, you guys have no idea how accomplished I feel when you guys say you hate Cashile ^^ haha, despite her Mary-Sue intelligence, there's no denying that she has major character flaws, yeah?

The picture above was drawn by MyDeathLolipop ! Isn't it fantastic?

Hope you enjoyed! COMMENTT!  
gaara119

Hey guys, supermassiveblckhole hurrrr. School's out! So we most likely will be updating faster! Thank you for sticking with us hahah. What do you think about he attack on Konoha? What about Cashile's reaction to Naruto's fight with Gaara? And her protective stance over Aisa? Like, fan, vote. COMMMEEEENT! We promise a faster update with the more comments!

Peace~

supermassiveblckhole

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	24. Chapter Twenty Three - Two-Faced

The mourning had begun.

Bodies clad in black crowded the burial grounds, surrounding the grave of Konoha's beloved leader.

Well, former leader.

I stood among the people, paying my respects to the third. A foreign feeling brewed and bubbled inside of me.

Irritated, I commanded the strange feeling to disappear. I sighed, able to push the feeling deep enough that I wouldn't be able to feel it physically.

A microscopic section of my mind briefly strayed from my normal rationale and began to wonder what the feeling had been.

I pieced together the name of this treacherous feeling within an instance. It was sadness.

I recognized this feeling faintly from my younger years, when I was reckless and stupid. Faded thoughts of brief moments of my past flashed quickly through my mind, flashes in which I had experienced this similar strange feeling.

Yes, I felt sad. But why? The third Hokage meant absolutely nothing to me.

I didn't reject the emotion immediately, as I would have done months ago. Perhaps this innate feeling could be considered logical.

I had remarkable abilities to manipulate, but the Third had a soft spot for my circumstance, I could sense. That made it easier to manipulate him. It made it easier to persuade the leader of Konoha, with influence, to give me what I wanted.

That's how I got my own apartment. How I got on the fast track to ANBU.

It made sense to be a tad upset the Third was dead, I suppose. I mean, I knew how to manipulate him, sort of, despite how strong mentally and physically he was, and now he was gone and I'd have to relearn the limits of a new Hokage. A new Hokage who might not care about me, might not care about my circumstance, might be stronger than I can handle, stronger than what I can manipulate.

I sighed and stared at my fingernails. Oh well, I'm more than brilliant. Might be a tad bit harder, but I'd have the Fifth Hokage in the palm of my hand in no time. Well, as much as one could have such a powerful figure in the palm of your hand.

I removed the twinge of sadness that had crept inside my belly immediately, staring emotionless at the grave before me.

People weeped all around me.

They were mourning. I regarded that as weakness.

Caring is weakness. Fear of losing somebody you love...

Exactly why I steered clear of emotions. Of weakness.

I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before turning my back on the grave and pushing past the crowd. I could feel Naruto's angry eyes raging at my back as I left so abruptly, but I didn't care.

My respects had been payed. Any more mourning and I would just be wasting my time.

I walked through the patchy grass with a purpose. First I needed to check in on Aiden and make sure Aisa had a place to sleep tonight. He had been left alone for quite awhile now, but I had been busy. And I had dropped by to make sure he had food and a blanket to sleep. I hadn't gone home to sleep, not with so much going on and so much to do, so it would have been pointless to drag Aisa around with me. Besides, he'd been safe in the hospital.

But it was about time I brought him home and made him a decent meal and a get him a real bed to sleep in.

Not because I cared, of course, but because it would put Aiden in my debt. And that was always a wonderful thing.

The Konoha hospital was still flooded with the injured and worried relatives. Doctors and nurses hurriedly rushed about the place, eager to reduce the amount of injured.

Aisa sat patiently in the chair I'd assigned him to. I could clearly make out the dried tears staining his face, and the effort it took him to contain his emotions.

I walked over to him and knelt down so that we were eye to eye. "Any news, kid?" I asked. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw my face. He jumped for me, ready to embrace a familiar person.

I caught his arms before he would wrap them around me. His eyes dulled a bit, but at this point, he must have gotten used to my character, as he wasn't overly hurt or disappointed.

Good.

"Aisa, come with me," I ordered. A tight grip once again strangled my hand. I didn't bother trying to get him off this time.

I walked us over to the nearest nurse. "Hey, we need to-"

"Look, we're sorting out all the information right now. Come back later, when I can help you," A nurse stated bluntly, slightly frantic.

I raised my eyebrow. She had obviously told many people this already.

"Whatever," I muttered, dragging Aisa outside the hospital.

"Aisa, you're staying with me tonight, alright? We'll visit Aiden tomorrow when the hospital staff can get their shit together."

His wide eyes got wider at my harsh language. "Big brother says we aren't supposed to say that word."

"Well big bro-" My sentence was disrupted by a barrage of kunai.

I pushed Aisa behind me and used my right arm to block four kunai. I pushed Aisa's head down with my hand and twisted on the ground, getting a 360 view of where the attack was coming from. Aisa tried to pick his head up and I shoved it down again, with a harsh, "Keep your head _down_ , idiot!"

I relax when I realize who had attacked us. "Ugh." I stared disgusted at the blood on my arm.

Clapping noises erupted directly in front of me. "Bravo, Cashile. Although, you could have defended yourself and come out unscathed if you just hadn't pushed the boy behind you initially. It's a first though. I have to say, I'm genuinely surprised." Ibiki drawled.

His appearing act wasn't exactly surprising. In fact, I was going to pay him a visit soon enough anyways.

"Well, his brother would have done much worse to me if he found a scratch on him. And he's scarier than you are." I provoked with a smart mouth.

Ibiki growled. Perfect, angry before a training session when he was already on edge from the Hokage's death and funeral. I may as well have signed my near death warrant.

"ANBU training grounds in ten."

He disappeared as the smoke appeared.

I rolled my eyes at the dramatic exit. "C'mon Aisa." I dragged the boy to the burial grounds, where I sniffed out anyone who didn't hate or resent me. Surprisingly difficult. Maybe I should tone it down, a little, give people time to recover.

Kakashi sensei looked mournfully at the grave one last time before walking towards me. I could make out that he had sensed my presence the second I'd arrived.

"Cashile, what do you-oh. Aisa, what a pleasant surprise." Kakashi's wary eyes flickered with surprise as he glanced between Aisa and me, eyes finally resting on our interlocked hands.

"I have to meet Ibiki at the training grounds and Aiden is in the hospital. Can you watch Aisa?" I asked, not bothering to explain why I had him in the first place.

"Of course." Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow. He was definitely curious as to why I had Aisa. I impatiently shook off Aisa's hand as Kakashi watched curiously.

"You can take him to my apartment in about two hours. I'll get out of training by then: it's late. He's staying with me till Aiden's out," I inform Kakashi, unceremoniously shoving Aisa towards him.

Then I took off, not waiting for a response.

When I arrive at the training area, Ibiki surprisingly seems to be calm. I appear behind him and he turns, nodding his acknowledgement.

"Cashile," he greeted, "Got rid of the brat?"

"Kakashi," I reply as way of explanation. He nods. "You sure you want to train right after..."

"I know what I'm doing, baka," he barked back. Ah, so training was a distraction for him.

"What will we be doing?" I question.

"Do you know what your chakra nature is?" Ibiki asked.

The question admittedly catches me by surprise. Not because he'd asked it, but because I didn't know. My silence answers his question.

"Here," Ibiki says, holding out a small sheet of paper, "Run your chakra through this." I take it and do as he says. The paper immediately crumples. "Lightning style," Ibiki says thoughtfully.

"Why the change in tone?" I ask.

"I don't have lightning style," Ibiki replies, "So I can't effectively train you in it."

"Oh," I reply, "Well, I can just as easily do that in my spare time, and in the unlikely event of me having trouble with one I'll bring it to you to see if you can help."

Ibiki grunts in acknowledgement. "Fine. Have the jutsu you want to learn first ready by tomorrow. For now, let's work on some taijutsu."

Looks like I wasn't getting out of that near death experience.

As soon as Ibiki was done beating me up I returned to my apartment. Ibiki had been supremely pissed at my performance today. But I couldn't help it. For once, my mind wasn't listening to me.

I was so distracted with Gaara, with his power, with the Sand's attack, with Naruto, with _monsters_ , with Orochimaru and _his_ power, with Aiden's injury, with the Third's death... I needed a night to myself to sort out and organize everything in my mind.

But when I arrived at the door Kakashi and Aisa were waiting there.

Right. Aisa.

"You're late," Kakashi reprimanded.

"I said _about_ two hours. How long were you waiting?" I challenge.

"Long enough," Kakashi replies.

"Less than ten minutes!" Aisa says brightly.

Despite everything going on I burst out laughing when Aisa says that. "Two ninja of Konoha here and only the kid tells the truth," I laugh.

"Heh," Kakashi gives the slightest of laughs, "Well, I'll see you later Cashile. You good?"

"Hm? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Kakashi gives me a strange look, a mix of hope and sadness and simply turns to leave, raising a hand in farewell. I stare after him.

"Whatever," I shake my head, "Come on, Aisa." I unlock the door, simultaneously checking the traps to see if anyone had entered my apartment. They were unsprung.

I led Aisa further into my apartment. "Don't touch anything," I command as I take off my ninja pouch and set it on the table. I pull off my boots, setting them by the front door. Finally I take my jacket off, throwing it onto the peg across the room with practiced ease.

Aisa makes a small noise and I turn back to him. "Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm hungry," he almost whines.

"Alright, sure. What do you want to eat?" I ask, visions of elegant dishes floating through my head. Sushi, pork and rice, beef soup-

"Ramen."

My eyes widen as I stare at him. "What?" He questions, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh you poor, deprived child," I whisper, "Given all the options in the world, you choose to eat ramen?"

"Not just any ramen," Aisa insists, "Ichiraku's ramen."

Like that made it any better.

Several minutes later we were in a shouting match.

"Ramen!"

"Ramen is the scum of the cooking world!"

"I want ramen!"

"It's so bad they put it in little styrofoam cups!"

"It's just down the street!"

"God, _pre-made_ ramen."

"It's delicious!"

"What has the world come to?!"

We ended up going to Ichiraku's ramen.

We ended up going to Ichiraku's ramen.

"Give the kid whatever he wants." I say, barely sparing the cook a glance.

A low noise that slightly resembled a dog growling erupted next to me.

"Show some respect, would you?" Naruto yells into my ear.

Instead of flinching at the loud volume I glare at him. "Would you shut up." Under my breath I murmur, "Of course he'd be here, the mangy mutt." Knowing full well that he could hear me.

"You-" Naruto's angry voice was interrupted by Aisa's high pitched excitement.

"Cashile! Cashile! Look how big this bowl of ramen is!"

I roll my eyes at the little kid sitting next to me. His bright eyes gleamed with some emotion I couldn't read as he stared at his ramen and glanced back at me in a consistent motion.

"Eat your ramen already." I order, eager to make some real food back at my apartment.

"Hey! What are you doing with that kid!?" Naruto yells as I watch Aisa slurp his soup.

Did he just notice that I was with 'the kid?'

Pathetic.

As long as I was surrounded by stupidity and ignorance, I may as well have some fun with it.

I widened my eyes, so that they gleamed dark excitement. "I'm taking him back to my secret lair to torture him, of course."

I smile sinisterly at my dumbfounded teammate, gently grabbing onto Aisa's shoulder.

Hot soup squirts through Aisa's nose as he erupts into fits of uncontrolled laughter.

The horrified look on Naruto's face doesn't change. "No way am I going to let you do that, dattebayo!"

"Cashile, my nose burns." Aisa whines, holding his nose, dripping of soup. I grab a napkin from beside me and hold it out to him.

"That's disgusting," I inform him as he holds the napkin to his nose.

"Don't make jokes when I'm eating!" He complains.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Naruto shouts. Does he have any other volume level? We were right next to him for God's sake! "You're that kid from the apartment across from mine! The one who moved in just a little while ago!"

"Aidan says to not talk to strangers," Aisa informs smartly.

"I'm not a stranger! I'm your neighbor!" Naruto wheedles, "C'mon, leave Cashile and come with me. I can take you back to your apartment."

"Cashile said I can't go back there yet," Aisa mumbles.

"Well Cashile lied, you can come with me-"

"That's enough, Naruto," I interrupt, echoing my words from an entirely different situation. Naruto clearly hadn't forgotten, either.

"Enough? Huh? What, you don't want Aisa to know the truth about you? That you're just a lying, manipulative bitch!"

"Uh uh uh," I reprimand, "Now swearing! There are little kid ears around to hear!"

Naruto turns to Aisa. "Doesn't it bother you that she's lying an manipulative?"

Aisa opens his mouth to respond around a mouthful of noodles. "Swallow," I order hurriedly at the sight of the half chewed noodles. Aisa does so while Naruto waits expectantly for a response.

"Not really," Aisa shrugs, "Aidan hangs out with her even though he says the same thing. But in a much different tone; not angry like yours."

Giving up on Aisa, Naruto turns to me. "C'mon Cashile, just let me take him home," he pleads.

"To an empty apartment?" I shoot back, "With no brother to take care of him?"

"Ah! I see it now!" Naruto shouts excitedly, "You got his brother out of the picture so you didn't have to worry about him trying to take Aisa back while you take him back to your torture lair!"

I stare at him silently, one eyebrow raised judgmentally. "That's your theory?"

"Mm!" Naruto nods with a grunt of affirmation.

"Well for your information, Naruto, his older brother is in the hospital so-"

"You put him in the hospital?!" Naruto shrieks. I allow my head to slam into the wooden bar.

"How much idiot can you stuff inside of one head?" I hiss to myself. My soon-to-be tirade was interrupted by a tug on my sleeve.

"Um, Cashile... I'm finished," Aisa pointed at his empty bowl.

Well thank God for that. I throw the money onto the counter then grabbed Aisa's hand, disappearing from Naruto's view in the middle of his sentence, though the last few words still reached my ears.

"Huh? Huh? Where did they go?"

What. An. Idiot.

FOR SOME reason, it's seems as though half of this chapter got deleted...? I don't know how, but as of 7/1/15, it should be fixed. That also means that my (gaara119) author's note has been lost, but meh, a lot of the time people only read the AN if the chapter just came out, so nbd.

Comment! Bye!

gaara119

Hello people of earth and mars 0.0 we come to bring you good chapter *thumbs up* hahah, we did promise to update sooner with all your comments and they made us happy :3 so here yah go! (Also, Jackie made me write .) fan! Vote! Comment! Thanks for love and more commenting :33

~supermassiveblckhole ouuut

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	25. Chapter Twenty Four - Menacing Summons

"Where is he?! Where's Aisa?!"

"Sir, I have to insist that you lay back down. If you move anymore you may rip out your stitches."

"I don't care about my stitches! Where's my brother?!"

"Get the sedative."

I raise my eyebrows as the commotion inside the room reaches my ears. "Better hurry up, yeah?" I ask Aisa, "I'd hate to have to waste a couple more hours waiting for your idiot brother to wake up."

"Hey! Aidan isn't an idiot! He's really really smart!" Aisa protests as I open the door to Aidan's room. I raise my voice to be heard among the chaos.

"I don't think that sedative will be necessary!"

Everyone either stops or slows what they're doing.

"Cashile?" Aidan ceases his struggles, glancing towards me. "Aisa!"

Aisa sprints forward and flings himself onto Aiden. "Aiden!" He shrieks happily, hitting him with enough force to knock him back onto the bed. Aidan winces, but to his credit makes no noise of pain and allows Aisa to continue squeezing the life out of him.

" _God_ , Aisa," he whispers fervently, "You're okay, right? You're okay?"

"Yeah! Cashile took care of me! We went back to her house, and we fought about what to have for dinner, but I won Aidan, I won! And we went to Ichiraku's Ramen and I had this huuuuuge bowl and then guess what? Guess what? Cashile taught me how to play chess! Well, she kinda played herself and I learned but she did talk about what each piece could do, and~!"

Aisa continued his rambling, but somewhere during his story Aidan looked up and locked eyes with me. "Thank you," he whispered, eyes bright and thankful, "Thank you."

I raise a hand in acknowledgement before looking at him pointedly. _You owe me one_. Then with one last glance around the room to make sure everything was fine I turn and leave.

I had training with Ibiki.

"You're late" ibiki says.

"You're just early." I reply, scoffing. "Couldn't wait to train me, Ibiki?"

"Can't wait to beat your face into a pulp," He growls, taking a threatening step forward.

Skillfully, I take his mind off of punishing me. "So I have an idea for my training today."

It works. Ibiki stops in his step and raises an eyebrow. "What is it, brat?"

"A summoning animal."

Laughter erupts from his chest. "Kid, that's way too advanced for you. You don't have an animal, you don't have a contract, you don't have the skill set, should I continue?"

I narrow my eyes at him but smartly keep my cool. "I'll just skip straight to the summoning part then. As for my skill set..." I look thoughtfully into the air. "That's debatable." I smirk playfully. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

My fingers interlock as I make the signs.

Anger flashes through his eyes."No. I'm your sensei and you'll do exactly what I say and when I say it. Got it?" He snarls, cutting the discussion off completely.

I could just do the summoning Jutsu and see where it takes me, but I tread cautiously. If I angered Ibiki too much by blatantly defying him, he could disown me as a student.

Which was much worse than a mere beating.

So instead of a disappearing act, I blurt out. "Jiraya the toad Sanin did it!"

That earned me a slap on the head. "He's a Sanin, Baka!"

"Well he wasn't a sanin when he did it!" I argue, careful to make clear points.

"He had a destiny-Baka," He stops himself mid sentence. "Why am I arguing with you?"

I smirk. "Because I'm almost always right."

Sheer force slams into me, knocking me to the ground. I restrain the noise of shock that threatens to spill out of my mouth.

"Stupid. We wouldn't even know what would happen to you if you tried something like that. The arrogance, the idiocy!" He mutters angrily to himself.

"And cocky." I add from my new vantage point on the ground once I get my breath back.

"And damn cocky," Ibiki agrees.

I raise my eyebrow, options running through my mind: the worst that could happen.. The gain I could get in return for a reprimand.. The most probable outcome..

I contemplated for a brief moment.

My final prediction: the risk was worth the gain. I do the signs while Ibiki has his back turned and nothing happens, I go Scott free. If I do them and I get zapped into my summoning animal's territory, the gain of my animal would be far greater than Ibiki's short term torture.

He could disown me as a student, but he has far too much pride for that. He would want to make me pay for disobeying him. He may give me some pain staking humiliating punishment to hit my pride, and torture me for sessions on end, but the gain of a summoning animal would be worth it.

I made the signs. "Summoning-"

Ibiki turns around faster than my eyes can make out and flies through the air, sailing towards me. "Cashile, DON-" But it's too late.

"Jutsu."

Menace fills the air.

It was dark, damp. I can't even see my own hands. Moments pass, and my eyes adjust to the darkness.

Well, fuck.

I haven't moved at all and I am already horribly lost.

I glance around what seems to be a cave, trying to find my way out. I could see nothing. I take a deep breath, thinking calmly. Air patterns... Light... Currents... Rock type... None would work if the cave was large enough.

I sniff the air. If in doubt, always follow your nose.

And it works.

To the left the air stank. It smelled of mold, mildew, of meat left on the counter for weeks on end. I only knew the smell of that last one because of an experiment I ran once.

But that's another story.

The way to the right smelled... Well, still bad, but a lot better than the way right. Fresher, more open somehow. So I make the only logical choice.

I go left.

I soon learn to traverse the rocky ground without stumbling despite the fact that I couldn't even see to my feet. I developed a strange sliding, shuffling gate that allowed me to move ahead without trip or falling.

I take a deep breath, noting that I should add a flashlight to my ninja pouch once I reached home.

If I even got back home in one piece.

I could feel a tense shift in the air, and a strange feeling. Eyes were watching me.

A prickly sensation along my spine and goosebumps alerts me that fear was nagging, trying to talk common sense to my body. Trying to lure me the other direction, the safer means of direction that I'd ignored.

But fear was illogical.

What use would fear do me in here?

It may be a fast track to stupid actions with death following close behind. But that was all fear would do for me in here.

I came here to become stronger. And it was no surprise that my fate was tied to a creature as sinister as me.

It would take a lot of wit, but there was a 76% chance that I would leave this cave today with a signed contract.

I stand absolutely still for a moment, closed my eyes, halted my breath and listened.

On the ground beneath me, in the walls of the cave above me and on the sides..

Astonishing.

These creatures in the millions could go undetected, unless specifically searched for.

Tactical. These creatures were spies. They were deadly, I could feel it. They carried poison with a far greater effect than a mere slash of a kunai.

Dark excitement floods inside of me.

If I could convince their leader to work with me, to concur on a mutual agreement, beneficial to both partners...

I would be ten steps closer to gaining the power I so desired.

All movement stopped.

They had sensed almost immediately that I could sense their presence.

Intelligent creatures... Just my kind of summoning.

I continue my venture through the cave, ignoring the small creatures that were dangerously aware of my presence.

They weren't acting on it, which was mildly worrisome. Their leader must know I'm here then. He must have given instructions not to make contact with me.

The texture of the ground eventually changed. Now I was treading on soft ground, almost like a rough rug.

Elegant, in a sort.

I must be close to the leader.

I still myself again. Perhaps I could sense this leader. After all, it's chakra must be great.

I search for large masses of chakra, but found-

A huge mass of chakra was made known to me in an instant.

"Oh shit." I mutter. Not the best way to introduce myself.

The ground raised above me. Except it wasn't the ground. It was the huge mass of chakra I had sensed in an instant.

It was the leader, purposely making himself known to me.

He had hidden his chakra, watched me. He observed carefully, going to the extent to order his underlings to leave me be till he could watch me carefully. He saw my movements and watched how carefully I tread through the cave.

He left me alone to identify my purpose and intent.

And now, he had revealed himself to me.

I jump backwards, my feet hitting the rocky ground in a lithe, gentle manner. I watch in awe as the entire cave splits apart- no, not a cave.

Legs.

Two legs that had been creating the walls of the cave split apart. I follow the legs up to the body, only to blink several times at what I saw.

"Ho-ly shi-" I'm interrupted when the ground shakes as the mammoth being heaves itself to its feet.

A fucking spider.

I squint as I stare up at the gargantuan spider. Huge, black, and with eight constantly swiveling eyes... This creature was the picture of menace.

Finally, gazing down at me, the spider decided to speak.

"Your name?" It growled out slowly, it's deep voice reverberation through the air.

"It's rude to ask for one's name without first giving your own," I reply, placing a hand on my hip and burying any hesitation. I needed this creature's respect.

The spider seemed torn between smashing me into the ground and laughing condescendingly. Thankfully, it chose the latter. "My name is Kumo, King of Spiders, tiny insolent child. Now give me yours."

"Cashile Kuroki," I respond, ignoring the tremor that seemed to have been permanently planted in my knees.

"And why have you, a human child, come here to Yami no Pitto?"

"You guys are really literal with your names, aren't you?" I ask sarcastically, "And let's not insult your intelligence. We both know why I'm here. A contract."

This time there's no hesitance in his booming laughter. "You think I'd allow you, a puny little human, to control us? To control me?"

"I think we could be able to reach a mutually beneficial decision," I say carefully.

"What could you possibly offer me?!"

"Any human enemies we happen to come across when I summon you," I offer easily.

"You think that's all it will take to sway me? What do you take me for, a fool?" He barks back, "I should squash you here and now."

"But, but," I placate hurriedly, "You won't. Because there's still a chance that this could benefit you... and your family." I go out on a limb, hoping that this King of Spiders cared about his descendants.

"Once a month I could bring some animals as a sacrifice to you and your family," I say carefully.

"You think we cannot fend for ourselves?! That we must be hand fed by humans to survive? The audacity!" Kumo shrieks.

"Not at all, not at all," I assure him, "I simply think that you and your kind deserve sacrifices for your great power."

"You do know how to flatter and manipulate," Kumo concedes grudgingly. I freeze, wondering if he would kill me for attempting to manipulate him. "Here is my counteroffer. I expect one hundred rats every other month and ten deer every other month as well."

I do the calculations quickly in my head. Six hundred rats and sixty deer, plus whatever enemies the spider I summon happens across... It was already a steep price.

"How about instead every other month, we change it to the number of times I summon you or another spider in a year, and pay it in a lump at the end of the year," I challenge.

Kumo is silent for several moments. "I will compromise on that," he agrees, "Though now I will be adding one more thing. I will be allowed to test you before you can summon me."

"How?" I immediately ask. I watch as a single small spider descends from it's place on his... Shoulder area?

The shrouding darkness irritated me.

"This is Doku, my second in command," Kumo introduces as she dangles in front of me, "She specializes in poison. One drop of her venom can kill over a hundred men."

I stare at her. So much power in such a tiny spider. Perfect for assassinations.

"If you survive her bite, return to this place and I will allow you to obtain a contract. If not..."

"I'll be dead, yeah," I say.

"Only if you survive will I recognize you as worthy of holding a contract for my kind. Do you agree to the terms?" Kumo finalizes the agreement.

I hesitate, weighing all the options in my mind before nodding. I would survive.

That was my last thought before all went black.

Kumo and Doku watched as Cashile's eyes rolled into the back of her and she proofed out of existence back to where she came from.

"She'll die, yes?" Kumo checks with Doku.

"It'll be an extremely long and incredibly painful death. She might not even regain consciousness before she dies, but she'll still feel every moment of pain. Don't worry. The child will perish," Doku reassures.

"Heh," Kumo laughs as he slowly lowers himself back to the ground,

"That will teach humans about what happens if you try to control us."

Pain.

Red, black, hot, boiling pain. Did I die in the cave?

Have I been sent to hell already?

Judgement sure was fast.

I bite back tears. My limbs were swelling. This pain was worse than any I've ever felt in my life.

Each bone in my body was being crushed and ground. Each muscle melting into a boiling stew of blood, muscle, and bone.

I could barely move. Barely see. Barely hear. My five senses were being blocked by a dark black mass. My tongue was swollen and I couldn't speak.

I could faintly hear yelling, shouting as I choked for breath.

"Cashile! Damn you, stay with me brat!" I hear Ibiki's desperate voice faintly. "Oh God." Why does he sound so horrified? Is he upset because he himself won't be able to punish me while I'm in such a shape? Or is he upset because all the time, effort, and training he put into shaping me into a kunoichi would be wasted if I died?

He slaps me so hard that his own hand turns bright red, but that was baby pain.

Nothing compared to what was happening to my body right now.

Nothing compared to any training I've ever endured.

And it wasn't only the pain. Doku's poison was lethal.

I was dying.

But hey, at least I wasn't in hell just yet.

Hiiiiiii.

SUCH A QUICK UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! Aren't you happy with us?!

And if we get even more beautiful comments for this chapter we may have the inspiration to finish up the next chapter by FRIDAY!

Anywho.

HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?

How'd you like the little Aisa Aiden cashile moment?

Apparently we now have an official ship name: CASHDEN. I'm so excited to have the first official ship name for this fanfic!

SPIDERS.

I fucking hate them.

And we made that her summoning animal. T.T how do you like her summoning animal? Like the names? Think it fits her?

She has been poisoned! Venomed? Lol.

Meh, I'm running out of things to say, sooo

WAIT. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Okay now I'm out of things to say.

On to supermassiveblckhole!

~gaara119

Well, that was fun to write. What do you guys think about Cashile's deal with the spider king? :33 hah.. You guys this is a serious thing I've discussed with Gaara119 who now hates me forever ( I love you Jackie 2) but I've decided to split from this book and kill Cashile; the end. And alas, the end of our writing partnership.

Nahhh I couldn't do that I love her too much 2 it's her weirdness :'3 and her stupid homemade whipped cream :'|

Anywhoooooo, COMMENT! VOTE! FAN SO THAT WE WILL LOVE YOU AND TALK ABOUT YOU WHILE WE CONTEMPLATE OUR NEXT CHAPTERS!

If we get enough comments we'll definitely have an update for you by Friday :) but motivation is required for that, so COMMENNNNNT!

Okay bai guyyyys

PS COMMENT

3  
Supermassiveblckhole out 8)

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	26. Chapter Twenty Five - Remedy

"N-no." I choked out. They couldn't move me. They couldn't. I had to find a remedy for the poison. I had to-

Ibiki pushed me back down. "Lay still Baka! Don't waste your energy trying to move. They're just here to help you."

He wouldn't understand. He needed to understand that I had to find the remedy or die trying.

I was... So close.. To immense power..

I tried to lift my arm, tried to grab his shirt and pull him closer to me so I could explain. But my arm felt so.. Heavy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a second to breathe. I must be imagining this pain.. I must.

I separated my mind from my body, separated my mind from the pain, and waited for the fire to disappear. But nothing happened.

It was too much. More than I could handle.

Dear God, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Ibiki, am I?

"Ibiki." I wheezed through painful breaths.

"What the fuck happened Cashile?!" He growled, almost protectively. I could sense how pissed off he was though.

"I-I theed 'ew." I gulped, trying to get rid of the annoying feeling of talking with a swollen tongue. "Dthying."

Would those be my last words? Perhaps I should let myself succumb to this pain for a short term, to rest and gain a bit of strength.

My last thought before letting darkness take over was a snarky comment about myself.

'Dthying.' I could almost laugh through this pain.

I forced my eyes open as far as they would move. Dull white lights flooded the room.

This could only be the Konoha hospital. It had been 3 hours and 42 minutes since I'd passed out, and I had felt every single second of pain through my unconscious state.

How did the spider venom do that?

It's a terrible thing to experience, but a powerful weapon in the face of an enemy.

My mind was boggled and I could barely think threw the pain. At least the medics had gotten the swelling down.

I could talk again.

I looked around the room and noticed a figure. I studied him.

It was Ibiki, sitting in a chair next to my bed with his face resting in his hands.

"What... are you... doing here?" I asked, wincing slightly at the toll it took on my lungs.

I clenched my body, hoping that would ease the pain even slightly.

No such luck.

Ibiki's head picked up instantly. I made out a strange look in his eyes, some weird emotion, much similar to Kakashi.

"Baka!" He yelled, the second he saw my eyes open. "What the fuck were you thinking? You brought this upon yourself. Oh just wait until you're healed, you just wait to see what I have in store for you." He growled.

I tried to raise an eyebrow, but the smallest motion enhanced the pain in my body immediately.

"I...bi...ki," I grind out.

Immediately Ibiki stops talking, anger dropping from his eyes. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Re...me...dy."

"We're trying," Ibiki promises.

"No," I gasp, "Me."

"What? I can't understand what you're trying to say. Cashile, even when unconscious you were screaming. You've destroyed your voice," Ibiki says softly, "It'll take weeks to heal. They were talking about paralyzingly you and putting you on a ventilator so you would stop screaming. But then you stopped on your own."

I can feel my mind beginning to fade as the pain increases. How is that even possible? How could the pain get worse?

I twitch as I recognize a chakra down the hallway. "Kakashi."

"There was an... Incident. He overused his sharingan."

I can tell that my last words were coming before the pain made it too bad to talk. Ibiki clearly neither understood nor would allow me out of the hospital to find a cure to the venom. The best he could do now was provide a distraction

"Talk," I rasp, "Distract."

Ibiki stares at me and I'm finally able to identify one emotion in the chaos in his eyes.

Fear.

Ibiki was terrified that I was going to die.

"Kakashi was fighting two members of the Akatsuki, that's how he overused his sharingan..."

When I next open my eyes Kakashi is there in a wheelchair. I don't waste my time, knowing there was minutes at best before I was dragged back into pain filled darkness.

"Kakashi, I... I need to go... Outside to find.. Cure."

Kakashi's head shoots up when he realizes I'm awake. "Cashile!"

"I need to... Survive. For... contract."

"God, Cashile, we've been looking for a cure. But there's..." His fists clench and he takes a sharp and sudden breath.

"Re...me...dy."

"But Cashile," suddenly there's new hope in his eyes, strained and desperate, "Tsunade, they're searching for Tsunade as a candidate for the fifth Hokage. If you hold on until then, she can-"

"Time," I shake my head.

Kakashi bows his head.

No one was there.

Here was my opportunity. I needed to create my remedy, show those stupid spiders I was worthy of the contract.

I couldn't stand. I fell off the bed.

The pain enhanced and exploded throughout me and I felt my grip on reality fade.

Aidan was there.

"Aisa?" Was my first question when I didn't spot the kid.

He shakes his head, wasting no time with pointless chatter. One of the things I like most about him. "Out getting drinks," he informs me quietly.

"Your... Back?"

He laughs. "Fine, compared to you. But my work wouldn't give me paid time off, so I'm already back to work."

"I know," I say, "So tired."

"You're tired?"

I shake my head slowly. "You... Are..."

Aiden blinked, a strange emotion in his eyes. Then the door slid open, Aisa and Ibiki stepped in, and the curtain slid closed on Aiden's eyes, hiding all emotions.

"Cashiiiiiile!" A little voice screamed.

Body contact was made as Aisa wrapped his little arms around me. All I could manage was an involuntary scream as I writhed in pain, then fell absolutely still as the movement only increased the pain.

"Aisa!"

As fast as the little body had tackled my still body, he was yanked off.

I remained still, eyes shut for several moments before finally opening my mouth.

"Ai..den," I cough.

"Still here," Aiden reassured. Aisa whimpered and hid behind Aiden's leg. Ibiki was glaring at the little boy.

I'd never seen Ibiki so.. On edge before.

"I need... To go... Make a cure," I finally make out, "It's... A test."

Ibiki gives me a look that makes it clear he thinks I'm out of my mind with pain. "Well, if it's a test, you're certainly failing."

"Aiden?" I surprise even myself by turning to Aiden, not Ibiki. "How long? Do the... Doctors say?"

I know Aiden will tell me the blunt truth, no matter how bad. I know he won't coddle me, won't lie to me "for my own good".

Aiden's eyes shift to the side, inexplicable sorrow filling them. "Less than a week."

"But Tsunade!" Ibiki exclaimed, "Tsunade-!"

"How long... Approximately... Until Tsunade...?" I say slowly, clearly laying out what was going on to them. If I couldn't make my own cure, I needed to find another option for survival.

"Well... Well over a week," Aiden admits. Aisa is crying.

"Shut up, Aisa," I order, "Don't be irrational."

"I'm not being irrational!" He wails, "I'm sad so I'm crying!"

I blink. The logic there was... Well, infallible. He felt sadness, and so he cried. So upfront about it, so blunt, so... truthful.

I mentally shook the thought away.

"If I can't... Survive that long... As I am now... You have to... Slow me down."

"We can't control time, b-baka," Ibiki retorts. Was that a stutter?

"Not a baka," I reply, "Medical induced... Coma... Slow down... My heart... Cool... My body... Use medical.. Ninjutsu... To bring me... Back."

There's silence. "You're still a baka," Ibiki mutters, "I'll go talk to a doctor about it."

And then he's gone.

"Aiden?" I ask, feeling strangely vulnerable. With this pain muddling my mind... I had very little control over my emotions.

"Still here, Cashile," he reassures.

"Alright," I breathe, feeling strangely comforted by the fact. I mean, it only made sense to be comforted. If something went wrong, or I stopped breathing or something he could alert a nurse. Satisfied with my own thought process, I continue the conversation. "Aisa?"

"Y-yeah?"

I take a pain filled breath. "I'll make you... A real dinner... When I get out... Without... Ramen."

Aisa let's out a strangled laugh. "But ramen is the best!"

I make a noise of disagreement.

Suddenly I realize that it was only logical to make arrangements for if I die. If I wasn't in control, in a coma, who knows who might screw up.

"Aiden, if-"

"Shut up, Cashile," he orders hurriedly.

I narrow my eyes, though it's not nearly as intimidating as it should be. "Stupid, it won't happen... But I should make sure... Just in case... Someone fu- screws up."

"Whatever," Aiden replies, feigning indifference, "I barely know you."

I smirk. "I... Barely... Know you... But I don't know anyone... Else who would need.. A better apartment... And the money... I've saved."

Aiden blinks. "I think I owe you a lot more than I can pay back right now," be admits.

"Just how... I like it," I rasp, "Just to make things... Clear, that's for if anything... _Ever_ happens, yeah?"

Aidan nods.

"Alright. I'm... Just going to... Pass out then," I announce.

But before I slide into oblivion, I can feel Aidan's hand on mine.

A gentle slap on my cheek awoke me.

Seriously? I'm in more pain than they can even imagine and someone _slaps_ me to wake me up? I groaned, begging everything, anything, anyone, to make the pain stop.

The pain had not ceased since the moment I left the spider king's turf. In fact, it had only enhances in certain moments.

"Cashile," someone whispered gently. I couldn't make out who but I made a sound, barely audible, to clarify that I was still listening.

"We're putting you down now, alright? You're going to be just fine. I'll be right here the entire time, okay?"

Who was this?

Who would care about me?

I mean, I'm such a bitch.

And who would be such an idiot to think that just being here would help any? I'd be in a fucking _coma_ for God's sake. How was their presence going to help any?

They were wasting their time.

A hand gently caressed my face. The touch was warm, rough and worn out. _Idiot_ , I remind myself.

And before I knew it, I was sinking deeper into the dark abyss of my mind.

Fever burned throughout my body. Even in a fucking coma I could feel the pain.

I felt trapped inside my own body.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't open my eyes. I could barely hear.

I was perfectly useless right now. My own worst nightmare.

Pain clogged my mind, preventing any sort of intelligent thinking.

I couldn't find a cure like this. Those spiders knew that. They were... So clever.

Oh. Stupid, idiotic me. Kumo had told me that Doku was an expert with venom. She wouldn't give me an amount that would be impossible to work with.

They had tried to kill me.

There was absolutely no possible way for me to find my own cure I this venom while I was in such a state.

However, even if I was incapable of finding a cure myself, I always had my manipulation abilities. I could survive. All I had to do now was wait for Tsunade. I had to survive until she stepped through those doors.

All I could do now was succumb to the pain.

"She's not breathing!"

"That's what generally happens when you take a coma patient off the ventilator!" A lady's voice snapped. "Calm down or I can't use you!"

"Cashile, hang in there, you better fucking not die on me!" Ibiki's voice floated through the air viciously. Hands jerked my shoulders.

My air flow had stopped.

But for some reason, I wasn't particularly bothered by that. I felt.. Dazed. I'd always read that drowning or suffocation was actually quite the way to go. While at first there's panic and horror, supposedly towards the end you experience a peaceful bliss. Huh.

It was a little boy's scream that brought me back into the real world.

"Cashile!" Aisa howled in a high pitched whiny tone. Ugh. What an irritating sound. Maybe I should wake up just to tell him to shut the fuck up.

My eyes flew open and I gasped for breath.

Instead of fresh air flooding back into my lungs, I started hacking up everything and anything inside of me, much like a dying person.

Oh wait, I am a dying person.

Ha. At least this venom hasn't taken away my impeccable sense of humor.

"We have a pulse again Lady Tsunade!"

"Get the kids out of here!" A strong female voice commanded, "Ibiki, you being here isn't going to help anyone. Take them out!"

Instant response. No questions asked. She had power.

"Cashile, I'm Lady Tsunade. I need you to focus on your breathing. In.. Out..in.." She continued to prod me.

"I know how... To fucking... Breath," I gasp.

"Well, apparently a minute ago you didn't," she snapped back, "We just brought you out of the medically induced coma. You stopped breathing for a while, but you're more stabilized now. How do you feel?"

She waited patiently for my violent coughing to tone down.

"How the hell... Do you think?" My dry throat rasped. The pain was the same as before, never leaving. In fact, my body felt 20 times weaker than it did before.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened, so that I can find you a cure. What exactly poisoned you? These details are essential to your survival Cashile. Take your time, but I need every detail you can give me." Tsunade said slowly, in a calm but stern manner.

I automatically assume that she got all the information Ibiki had to offer, so I could skip the first part.

"I.. Ended up in .. Spider terri..tory. Offered.. Contract." I took a break, pathetically exhausted by the overbearing pain in my body and the knife in my throat.

As she said she would, she waited patiently.

"Deal.. Contract.. I had to sur..vive poison. Find cure.. Live.. I accepted their proposition." I finished weakly.

"And what did this spider look like? The one that poisoned you." She asked.

"Small. Black." I whisper, lowering my gaze. "Cunning."

Tsunade stood. "Alright Cashile, I haven't cured you, but I injected you with something to neutralize the poison. It'll slow it down for now and give me some time to fix up a cure."

I nodded weakly, laying my head back against the pillow, exhausted.

She goes to leave, then pauses at the door. "Actually, one more thing. It would be a complete invasion of your privacy, but it would greatly increase your chances of survival... Would you consent to having someone enter your mind to find the memory so I know exactly what we're dealing with?"

I hesitate before nodding, "But whoever... Does this... Has to take me... Along so I can... Lead them through... My mind."

Tsunade nods sharply before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

If I survive this...

I never finished that thought.

AGAIN the AN and stuff seems to have somehow been deleted. Idk how. But whatever, basically what we say is COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!


	27. Chapter Twenty Six - Closed Doors

Darkness. Pain.

So basically, the usual.

"Cashile!"

I turned around and saw Ibiki, accompanied by a foreigner, inside my mind.

"How... You shouldn't even be aware that we're in your mind! How are you here?!" The stranger exclaimed.

"You're not exactly blocking me out now, are you?" I asked.

"Well, no," he admitted.

"Exactly. Nothing's stopping me from being here. And I don't exactly want you to go groping through my mind without supervision." I wrinkled my nose in displeasure. Leading these idiots inside my mind...

"I guess that makes sense," he admitted, looking around, "Where are we?"

"My mind," I gave a sarcastic response immediately. "This way. And don't touch anything." I said, skipping the pleasantries. I wanted to get them out of my head ASAP.

"Ungrateful brat," Ibiki muttered under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

I smirked. "That's more like it. Hurry up!"

"Cashile- I'm Yamanaka Inoichi-"

"I don't care who you are. " I interrupted the intruder.

A fist crashed into my face and I flew backwards. "Agh!" I snarled, slamming into the tiled floor. Totally unnecessary show of force, considering they were my guests.

"Disrespectful brat!" Ibiki yelled.

I grimaced. "Cut it out, I'm in enough pain already." Ha, that should make him feel guilty enough. And it's not like that actually hurt me. He wasn't actually here, and nor was I.

But it still worked like a charm. He didn't apologized, but the slightest worry crossed his face and he allowed me to pick myself up off the floor.

"Now," I said, dusting and straightening out my clothes.

I lead them through a long, brightly corridor which contained a series of doors running up and down the sides. Some were smaller and more discrete, while others were large and noticeable.

Turning a corridor, I took them up a long staircase. I made a sharp right turn, continuing up in rising squares.

"Cashile, when I asked you where we were, of course I realized it was your mind," the man huffed beside me.

"And obviously I knew you knew that," I rolled my eyes.

"Then why- well, never mind, but continuing on to my real question-"

"Oops. It looks like we got caught in one of my traps," I cut him off.

"Trap? What? But we've just been climbing this staircase," Ibiki replied.

"Exactly. Look."

Both of the shinobi glanced around, only to realize we'd been climbing up a completely connected staircase.

"But how? That's not possible!" The blonde haired man exclaimed.

"What, not familiar with the Penrose Steps? My mind. My rules. C'mon," I said, turning from what was now a drop off and hurrying down the stairs. "Sorry about the delay!" I threw over my shoulder, "Not that it really matters."

"Matters? Of course it matters!" Ibiki exclaimed.

"Well, we have plenty of time-"

"You're dying," Ibiki cut me off.

"I know. But I control time in here. One second out in the real world is about a minute in here," I explained.

"So one minute-"

"Gives us an hour to carefully peruse my mind, yeah."

We continue walking. "Cashile," the man interrupted the silence, "I was just wondering: why does your mind look like this?"

I glanced around and the doors and hallways. "Why? Do you not like it?" I questioned, "Would you prefer this?" Suddenly we stood in a dungeon with flickering torchlight. "Or this?" Now we were in a forest. "Or even this?" Suddenly we were free falling through the air. Ibiki and Yamanaka let out twin shouts of shock while I laughed.

"Put us back Cashile!" Ibiki shouted. I laughed once more but complied. The marble tiled floor was once again beneath our feet as though we'd never moved. Ibiki looked pissed while the other shinobi appeared thoroughly shaken.

"Cashile-" Ibiki started to yell.

I suddenly stumbled and fell to one knee, clutching my midsection and letting out a groan of pain. "On second thought," I panted as I recovered from the wave of agony, "Let's cut the tour of possible settings and hurry this along."

"Couldn't agree more," Ibiki replied.

We continued walking.

"But Cashile, you never really answered my question. Why does your mind look like this?"

"I created it myself," I replied, "I was watching this T.V show while playing chess and cooking-"

"All at once?" The pony tail man asked.

"Yeah. And the character on the show described it pretty well. Called it his 'Mind Palace'."

"If that's not grandiloquent I don't know what is," the shinobi whispered to Ibiki. Raising his voice, he asked, "But why make one? What does it do?"

"Mm, how did he describe it...? "It's a memory technique, a sort of mental map. You plot a... a map with a location - it doesn't have to be a real place - and then you deposit memories there that... theoretically, you can never forget anything. All you have to do is find your way back to it.'" I quote.

"Really?" He asked incredulously, "So you never forget anything?!"

"Theoretically," I responded.

"Theoretically?"

"The things I deem unimportant get tossed out. Forget them, never to be thought of again!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Like what?" The man questioned.

"Like, well... Uh, your name for example. What was it again?" I asked.

The man sweat drops. "Yamanaka Inoichi," he replied with a sigh.

"Yamanaka! That's right."

"So, if you never forget anything, what's that?" Inoichi asked, pointing.

I followed his gaze to a certain door. All black, metal studs in it and wrapped in chains. "Funny," I responded after a moments hesitation, "I thought you'd be able to recognize a locked door." I kept walking, hurrying them along and away from the door.

"But why? Why's it locked? Who locked it?" Inoichi pestered.

"Doesn't matter," I respond brusquely. I sped up, glancing back once at the locked door.

What the hell was it?

I'd never come across the door in my life. I'd never locked a door in my mind before, never felt the need to. So what was it? Who locked it? What was behind it?

And why didn't I know about it?

Had it responded to the intruders in my mind? Did it come forth because Ibiki was here, or Inoichi?

For once, I didn't know the answers.

I continued to lead them silently through my mind until we reached a door, rather recent, with an image of a large spider engraved on the heavy dark magnolia wood.

"Voila. Bon appetite," I said in a perfect French accent, opening the door.

Immediately images of the memory crowded my mind, and all the information of the memory had been given to my guests.

"Interesting," Yamanako murmured thoughtfully.

"Baka. I ought to beat the shit out of you right now," Ibiki snapped angrily.

"It's too bad I'm dying, yes?" I smirked.

I allowed my smirk to falter a smudge. "Do you think you can find a cure from my memories?"

"Oh, _we_ can't," Yamanako said humorously. "I'll transfer your memories to Lady Tsunade and she'll be the one to figure it out from there."

Ibiki put his hand down on my shoulder. "Don't worry kiddo, Lady Tsunade is the best there is. If anyone can figure this out, it's her."

I stubbornly turned away. "I'm not worried," I insisted, "Worrying about the outcome is pointless. It won't change what happens."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Whatever you say, baka."

We turned around and I began to lead them back out from the depths of my mind. I was just congratulating myself on the relatively smooth operation through my mind and memories when it happened.

Ibiki opened a door.

Almost as soon as the door was cracked open I managed to slam it shut. Chains sprung from the ground and pull Ibiki down on instinct, wrapping around his wrists and ankles.

"I told you not to open any doors!" I shouted, anger surging through me out of control. "You idiotic, imbecilic ninja! Why can't you follow one simple command?!"

"Cashile-" in response to Yamanaka's attempt to calm me a wall sprung up between us. Soon Ibiki and I were standing in a small room by ourselves. Yamanaka was pounding on the door, attempting to break in. But it was too late for Yamanaka to regain control of the situation. He allowed me to still be in control of my mind while we retrieved the memory. Now he was completely blocked from leaving or controlling my mind.

"I ask one thing of you! One thing!" As my anger grew so did the tightness of the chains, slowly pressing him into the ground. "What, do you need to push everyone away by breaking the little trust that you hold? Can you not let anyone close to you after what happened to your little brother? Or are you not capable of maintaining a normal relationship without at least once poking around in someone's head?!"

I'm surprised by the white hot fury pounding through me, the absolute irrational anger that had taken a hold of me. And another emotion, one I had never experienced before.

Betrayal.

Despite the anger and venom of my tirade, Ibiki didn't react. He looked a little lost, if anything.

"You were crying," he finally whispered, "Why were you crying?"

I stopped short.

"You weren't just crying," Ibiki's sharp eyes met mine, and I can practically see his brain working with the new information. "You were _sobbing_."

The chains release Ibiki, and the walls disappear. Yamanaka looked back and forth between Ibiki on the ground and me standing absolutely still, clearly assessing the situation.

"Get out," I ordered quietly. "Get out of my head."

"Cashile-" Yamanaka attempted to rectify the situation, but I cut him off.

"Get out _now_!"

And then they were gone, leaving me to my pain.

I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up.

White lights flooded my vision, and the pain had dulled in my feet and shins.

The poison was receding. Tsunade had done it, she had cured me.

"How do you feel?" The blonde lady asked, staring above me.

"Pain receding. Five senses are back. How did you make the cure?" I asked inquisitively.

After all, knowledge was power.

Power was a distraction from what had happened in my mind what had seemed like just moments earlier.

"Good. Call a nurse if anything drastic changes." She walked out, ignoring my question.

A few minutes of being alone turned my mind into a ticking bomb, ready to explode.

"Cashile, how are you?"

I glanced over. For once in my life I was happy to see this man.

"I see you're up on your feet again, Kakashi."

"You're avoiding my question." He observed.

I rolled my eyes in response. "There is no need to answer your question."

"Care to tell me why Ibiki is sulking in my room?" He asked.

Ah. So that's what he wanted.

"Oh yes, what did big, bad, scary Cashile do to poor old Ibiki?" I murmured sarcastically.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Well? What _did_ big, bad, scary Cashile do to poor old Ibiki?" He questioned, if slightly mockingly.

I ignored him.

I may as well take advantage of the situation. Since I couldn't walk over to Ibiki myself.

"You can tell Ibiki I'll no longer be training under him." I said unemotionally, staring blankly at the white sheets.

"Cashile, don't be rash." Kakashi reasoned.

"That's all I have to say." I turned away from him, once again thankful that the horrible pain was finally receding.

I smirked. Wait till those spiders see that I'm alive and breathing. They were going to shit bricks.

I'll get to contract with spiders; cunning, deadly creatures of different sizes.

They will be at my beckoning. The power I will amass... I could do this fine. _Without_ Ibiki.

"What happened, Cashile?" He asked, "What really happened inside of your head?"

I scowled. "What did Ibiki say?"

"He said that nothing important happened, which is such a lie it's ridiculous. When he came out of the jutsu he looked as though his entire world had been flung upside down."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Had one memory changed Ibiki's view of me so much? Granted, it was a memory that would show a... Less savory... Weaker side of me. But I kept it around, didn't delete it, as a reminder.

A reminder of how weak I once was.

"Where's Aiden?" The words escaped me before I could reel them back in, suppress and smother them until they no long effected me, no longer weakened me.

"Working," Kakashi sighed. "I told them to come here so they could have a better life, and that boy is just running himself into to he ground for his brother. God, does that kid even know everything his older brother does for him?"

"Aisa loves Aiden," I said simply, "And Aiden loves Aisa."

"Oh, he wanted me to tell you that he would be here at 11:45 tomorrow for his lunch break," Kakashi told me.

"When am I going to be let out of here?"

"At lease three more days for observation," Kakashi informs. I fall silent, done talking for now. Kakashi picks up on my message and stands. "Alright. I'll go. Sleep."

And for once, I do as Kakashi says.

"Cashiiiiiiiilllle!"

My eyes snapped open and I immediately assess the situation. I relax imperceptibly when I realize who it was.

"You can jump up on me this time, Aisa," I said as greeting. The kid barreled into me, and he's not deterred in the slightest when my arms don't wrap around him.

"Hey Aiden," I greeted. My eyes go to his shaking hands. Geez, Kakashi wasn't kidding. Aiden was falling apart.

"Hey," he rasped, then cleared his throat as he realized what an ugly sound he'd made. "I mean, how are you doing?" He corrects, voice only slightly clearer.

"Fine," I replied. He raises an eyebrow. "Stiff and sore, but nothing too bad. You?"

He actually looked confused for a moment, as though he didn't understand why someone would be asking about his health.

"Your back," I clarified.

"Oh," understanding smoothed his face "It's doing fine. Healing up pretty well."

I nodded.

It was amazing. Everything inside of me was upset and screaming and shutting down and pulling away because of _Ibiki_ , and here Aiden was, prying away the initial reaction of _pushpushpush_ away.

"C'mon," Aiden beckoned, "Let's go."

"I'm pretty sure the hospital doesn't want me to do that," I replied.

"Since when has something like that stopped you?" He rolled his eyes. "Anyways..." He smirked and pulled forward a wheelchair, "I've got this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"C'mon," he wheedled, "It's the only way you're getting out of here."

I rolled my eyes but slide into the chair and allow him to wheel me out of the room. Huh. We weren't stopped or even glanced at: Aiden just strolled right out as if he owned the place. I went to stand as soon as we're out of the hospital.

Aiden spun me around in the chair, putting his hands on either side of my shoulders and leaning over me. "Uh uh uh," he teased, "I'm not going to be responsible for any further injuries you gather. You're staying in this chair until I return you to the hospital."

"You're taking me _back_ there?" I asked, exasperated as I look up into his dark eyes.

He tilted his head. "I never noticed your eyes," he commented.

"My..."

"They're not just dark, black, like I thought. They're a dark dark blue green."

I unconsciously reached a hand up and touches the side of my face. "Yeah?" I mumbled. Then my gaze sharpens. "You know, I could have you flat on your back in less then seven seconds, dimwit."

"Oh, well, I better watch out then," he replied mockingly, straightening. "Aisa!" Aisa giggled as Aiden whispered in his ear and I glanced back and forth between them suspiciously. "Got it, Aisa?" Aiden asked.

"Mm!" Aisa nodded, "I've got it, nii-san!"

Then Aisa firmly planted himself onto my lap.

Aiden began pushing us again and I glared up at him. "You better not knock him over," Aiden warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered crossly before I'm drawn into a conversation with Aisa about his current assignment and work in the ninja academy.

Finally we got out of the main part of town and the buildings start to fall away. I looked around, then figure out exactly where we're going.

"You're going to push me up _that_?" I asked.

"What, you doubt me?" Aiden mocked.

"Uh, yeah," I responded, "That's a steep hill. You'll probably rip open your stitches."

"What?! Aiden, you can't rip open your stitches again!" Aisa exclaimed.

"Again?"

"He's already ripped them open three times," Aisa informed me.

I glanced up at Aiden. "There's heavy lifting at my job sometimes," he mumbled.

I blinked but let it go. We were already nearly at the top of the hill. A single tree was standing tall and strong at the top, green leaves stretching tall and wide.

"It's gorgeous," I admitted, "The aesthetics are nearly perfect to appeal to you. Symmetrical, but not perfectly so. Up high to provide a view, and-"

I'm cut off by Aiden's laughing. "You could always leave it at "It's gorgeous"," he told me.

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

He spread out a blanket and finally allowed me to stand from the chair, only to immediately force me to sit with my back leaning against the tree. "I'm not invalid," I grumbled. He ignores my sniping and unpacked a basket. "A picnic?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Phase one of paying back Cashile starts now!"

Hiiiii.

Okaaayyyy, so supermassiveblckhole is traveling and doesn't have wifi etc at the time, so sadly no AN from her. So I'll do it right now.

*pretending to be supermassiveblckhole*

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT gaara119 is the beeeessst most awesome person everrrrer COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

Tada.

So, as "supermassiveblckhole" said, please comment!

How'd you like that Aiden Aisa Cashile moment? How about the Ibiki mind moment?

Comment!

Alright, that's all from me.

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven - Discharged

I was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

I staggered out of the hospital bed I had been confined to for weeks, and reached into the closet to gather my training clothes that someone had left for me.

I pulled up the flexible kunoichi skirt that could hide multiple weapons, and pulled over my top behind the curtain.

I delayed stepping out when I recognized a chakra signature, much too close to my door. Then I decided that escape wasn't an option. He was too close and would catch me on my way out.

So I adjusted my weapons properly as I waited patiently for him to walk through the door. There was hesitation, but only the slightest, before the door opened and he stepped in.

I didn't bother to look up, occupied by my task at hand. I had to resist wincing every now and then, but as soon as I was set and ready to go I walked straight past him.

"Cashile." Ibiki said, grabbing my arm gently.

"Don't touch me." I replied, withholding annoyance and keeping my tone emotionless.

He dropped my arm, unsure what to do next.

"You're not training. You can barely walk without wincing." Ibiki ordered, as if he were still my sensei.

I laughed, humorlessly. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. You're not my teacher anymore.

I predicted silence to follow, as was the usual pattern I observed, but instead Ibiki let out an ironic laugh of his own.

"The Cashile I knew would never let her emotions get in the way of becoming stronger."

"Don't kid yourself into thinking you know me," I reply without hesitation.

Those were my last words to him before I walked away.

What he said was truth in a sense.

But Ibiki had explored in vulnerable areas, off limits to even myself at most times.

He had crossed the line.

Therefore I refused to use him as a tool of my benefit anymore. He was such a minuscule aspect in my life.

Ibiki was an easily replaceable piece in a machine I was building.

He was simply a rusty nail I'd just stepped on. It had caused a small bleed, yes, but useless nails were tossed, replaced by new nails that would fit into building the perfect machine without arguments.

I contemplated stopping by my apartment briefly for breakfast, an actual breakfast and not the crap hospital food that barely passed as edible, but my excitement led me straight to the training grounds.

"Something is wrong with Cashile." Ibiki urged Kakashi, who had also recently been released from the hospital.

"No shit, Ibiki. She was this-," Kakashi pushed his thumb and pointing finger together. "-close to death. She practically touched death before resurfacing. Of course something is off about her right now. She was just released. Give her time."

"No, it's not.. She refuses to listen to me. I can't help her and Id bet my money that she's going to confront the spiders again right now."

Kakashi's head turned at this. " _What_?"

"You have to stop her! She's still weak. The spiders are sure to take advantage of that. Look at what they did to her the first time! She's blinded by lust for power."

"Why won't she listen to you, Ibiki? What happened inside her mind, huh?" Kakashi pried.

Ibiki hesitated, but a response was slipping from his tongue due to the mixed emotions he was feeling. Shock, anger, guilt, worry.

"I opened a door. I saw something I wasn't supposed to see, and now Cashile has written me off for good." He tried to explain. "Now _please,_ before she sends herself back to the hospital, or worse."

Ibiki didn't have to ask again: Kakashi was already out of sight.

I stretched each muscle, letting out the winces I had been suppressing from earlier movements. I had to get myself used to harsh or speedy movements without showing weakness.

I couldn't give the cunning creatures another excuse to erase my existence. They were more than easily capable, as they'd proven.

I'd won this round, but I wasn't idiotic enough to brag and trample all over them with their defeat.

Because they would poison me again in a heartbeat.

I wasn't sure yet what integrity meant to their species, but if they were anything reflecting my own personality, I'd be wary and guarded.

Which I planned to be.

I leaned over my knees, releasing a moan of relief as I stretched out my sore hamstrings. That spider poison had definitely done a number on me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, sensing his presence before seeing him.

"You're ruining my relaxation, Kakashi," I said, stretching upward, then leaning back so that my palms touched the ground and I created a bridge.

"Training already?" Kakashi asked. A rhetorical question.

"Try to stop me," I replied, expressing no interest in conversation or argument. He couldn't stop me, we both knew it.

"You just got out of the hospital. Literally. Please tell me you aren't planning on summoning the spiders."

"I'm not planning on summoning the spiders," I reassured easily, fulfilling his request.

Kakashi sighed. "And mean it."

I lifted my legs into the air and flipped myself upright. I staggered a bit and held my side, but steadied myself in a matter of seconds.

"They'll take advantage of your weak state. You aren't thinking, Cashile."

I continued to ignore Kakashi's pleas, not bothering to tell him that I had thought of those possibilities already.

"Cashile, I hate to threaten you-"

"So don't. Simple," I interrupted.

Kakashi continued, narrowing his eyes at me. "But if you continue this foolishness, as the one responsible for you, I will send you back to the hospital right now if you don't cut this act. I would rather you in the hospital and alive than you returning half dead with a 75% chance of permanent termination this time around."

Was his worry and threats supposed to touch my heart or some shit?

Because if anything at all, it was just downright annoying.

"You aren't responsible for me, my health or my safety. Now begone," I commanded, knowing full well that it was useless.

Then I hesitated. Now that Kakashi got involved and clearly told me not to go, I would be directly disobeying his orders. There would be a punishment. I considered the possibilities.

"How long would you make me wait before returning to obtain my contract?" I asked carefully, trying not to show that I was considering listening to him.

The repercussions of not obeying ninja above you... Well, certain risks could be taken and situations can always be manipulated, but I'd just disobeyed Ibiki as well. If I disobeyed Kakashi too... Well, it certainly wouldn't make a good impression on Tsunade. It wouldn't help me convince her that I still belong on the 'ANBU fast track'.

"How about forever?" Kakashi replied snappily, "They tried to kill you last time."

I roll my eyes. Wrong answer, Kakashi. I was willing to wait patiently to fulfill my task, but not give it up entirely.

I'd have to be quick with the signs when he least expected it, then.

"I know you don't believe-hey! Cashile!"

I'd already spilled my blood and was two seconds away from finishing the hand signs.

"Summoning Ju-" I choked on the last syllable as I flew through the air and landed flat on my back with a harsh thump.

I grasped my sides, wheezing in pain.

Kakashi towered over me, hands on his hips. "Obviously you're not ready to confront cunning and murderous spiders if I can take you down this easily. And what's more-"

He knelt down beside me. "It worries me that you so easily were about to go against jonin advice and orders."

I glared at him, pressing against my sides to ease the pain. A trickle of blood leaves the corner of my lips.

"You're bleeding," Kakashi said, dropping his anger in favor for worry.

"Yeah I bit my lip when you sent me _flying through the air_ ," I snapped, sitting up and wiping away the blood.

I stood and walked away, acknowledging his power over me. He was right, in a sense. I couldn't just disobey my superiors orders: I would never become a chunin, jonin, or ANBU for that matter if I didn't listen to orders.

Or at least let them think I was listening.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi called after me.

"To bake a fucking cake!"

There's a stunned silence. Then, "I never thought someone could say they were going to bake a cake and make it sound angry."

Despite everything, I couldn't help but laugh, if only in disbelief.

I did bake the cake. Red velvet with cream cheese frosting. I glanced out the window and spotted the slightest movement.

I furrow my eyebrows but turn back to my cake to continue spreading the frosting. They were still there. The ANBU were still watching me. I unconsciously licked the spatula, enjoying the sweet frosting.

The ANBU incident had been in the back of my mind for a long time. At first I thought that it was the Third, making sure I was "adjusting" to the fast track, to team seven, to the apartment. But it must be something less superficial than that for them to still be watching me.

I set the bowl and spatula in the sink and cover the cake, exiting the apartment. The ANBU was never there if I was with Kakashi or Ibiki, or the Hokage of course. So it was either they didn't trust me or they were protecting me from something.

I stood in front of Naruto and Aiden's apartment complex before realizing that neither Aidan nor Aisa would be there. I shrug and turn the other way, heading out of the busier part of town.

My feet wandered up the hill without thinking about it. I settled down against the tree, casting the cake aside. I pull out my bingo book and begin to read through it. Might as well get caught up on memorizing the information.

Hours pass as I write notes in the book, folding over the corners of pages that interested me.

When I hear footsteps I glance up and spot Aiden.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said.

"Likewise," he replied with only a moment of surprised hesitance. "What are you reading?"

"Bingo book," I mumbled, writing down another note.

"Why are you writing nonsense?"

"Code, you idiot," I rolled my eyes. He flops down, ignoring the insult.

"Ooh, cake," he grinned and helped himself without asking.

"What if that was for someone else?" I asked.

"Then I guess you'll have to bake another cake," he shrugged easily.

We fall into a comfortable silence, not bothering to talk as I continued flipping through the book. An easy hour passes.

I stretched out on the hill, feeling my shoulders relax as I soak in the sun. Aiden lay propped up on his elbows, playing with my hair as I flipped through a puzzle book.

I saw no reason to stop Aiden from twirling my hair in his hands. It wasn't hurting anybody.

My bingo book lay forgotten to the side, dog eared and severely marked pages ruffling in the slight breeze. The oak tree swayed, its leaves whispering quietly into the warm air.

"Cashile?" Aiden broke the silence for the first time, glancing up curiously.

"Still here, Aiden," I mumbled, still absorbed in the puzzle.

"What was your IQ score?"

"Hm?" I glanced up from my puzzle book, thoughts interrupted.

"Your IQ," Aiden repeated, "You're obviously smart and don't bother hiding it... What _is_ your IQ score?"

"Oh," I nodded, not bothering to sit up, "It was inconclusive."

"Inconclusive?"

"Mhm. I was off the chart," I said casually, turning a page of the puzzle book, "And seeing that I can tie my shoelaces, I'm going to guess that my IQ was drastically higher instead of drastically lower."

He laughed quietly and I felt my mouth tilting up in response. "You're an idiot," he teased.

"I just told you I'm a certified genius," I gasped, mock affronted. I glanced down at the papers he was filling out and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Bills," he sighed in response, gathering them up and standing. "I've got to go. My next shift starts soon. Damn," he sighed, "I won't get to be there for Aisa's lunch break. I know I told him, but he's going to be upset still."

I blinked. "I..." I cut myself off. Why should I go and hang out with Aisa at lunch? He wasn't _my_ brother.

But then again, I _did_ promise him a proper meal, without ramen. I could grab the rice balls and pork from back home and take the rest of the cake...

"I can go check up on him," I heard myself saying.

"Would you?" Aiden asked, looking relieved. "Thanks. He's in Daikoku-sensei's class."

"Alright," I nod, standing.

"Thanks again," he grinned. I didn't respond and jumped out of sight.

I stopped by my apartment to grab the food before running towards the academy. I hesitated outside the door, unsure how I'm supposed to pick Aisa up. Then I shrugged and walked in as though I owned the place and slide open the classroom door.

"Daikoku," I greeted.

He stared at me for a second before recognition lights in his eyes. "Cashile!" He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You remember," I commented.

"Well of course I do, how could I forget the kid who would either ace or fail a test?"

"Well, what can I say? Sometimes I got bored of being tested on stuff I knew. There was much more interesting stuff for me to do with my time," I shrugged.

"Now, don't be giving these kids any ideas," he wagged a finger at me.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I assured him.

"So what are you doing here Cashile?"

I glanced at the classroom full of kids, spotting Aisa sleeping in the back. I bite back a laugh. "I take that it's not lunch break yet?"

"No, we have another ten minutes. I was just explaining the basics of chakra to them. Actually, do you mind demonstrating for us?" Daikoku requested.

I shrugged. "Why not? Do you want me to do a basic transformation?"

"If you don't mind," he smiled.

Ten minutes later I was the hero of the classroom.

"So cool!"

"She turned into sensei!"

"And she made a clone!"

"My boss can make shadow clones though!"

"And she did the substitution! Wasn't that cool?!"

"Cassshhhhiiiile!"

I put a hand on Aisa's forehead and hold him at arms length to stop him from tackling me. "Woah," I said, "Calm down."

"You're here for this little guy?" The sensei asked.

"Yup," I nod.

"This guy's a little stinker. Half the time he's sleeping or playing games but he still aces the tests. I mean, he's older than the rest of the class because he started a little late, but still. I bet he'll be out of the academy in about two or three years," Daikoku commented.

"Nice work kid," I ruffled his hair, "Keep sleeping in class."

"Cashile!" Daikoku exclaimed.

"Anyways, it's lunch break now, yeah?" I asked rhetorically. "We're outta here."

Aisa giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh along.

Herro ^_^ or as my autocorrect keeps correcting, Gerri ^_^

I know, Cashile laughs a lot around those guys. Wonder whyyyyy ;)

Anyways! I'm back! I went on a lovely camping trip and had to use an outhouse for five days .

Let me tell you, indoor plumbing is a wonderful thing.

On the bright side! The mountains were beautiful (and also cold :( ) but beautiful! And the s'mores were the best.

And don't get me started on breakfasttttt. OKAY WOW SIDETRACKING!

What I meant to say was COMMENTCOMMENTCOMMENT! 3

And aren't Cashile and Aiden so cute!? IM FANGIRLING AS I WRITE.

Okay, comment. Like. Fan.

Sending baked goods is acceptable as well.

Just anything to brighten my day XD

Peace \/  
~supermassiveblckhole

As supermassiveblckhole says...

Herro.

TADA. Another chapter done :3

Man, me and supermassiveblckhole just had the realization yesterday that this story is almost done T.T I mean, Tsunade's fifth Hokage, Kakashi's getting all better and Sasuke's up and at em...

So yeah.

Man, Sasuke's such a butthole for leaving Konoha for Orochimaru. I mean, the logic makes sense I suppose, but boooooooo still hate it lol (this is supermassiveblckhole IT DOESNT NOT ONLY MAKE SENSE (if that makes sense) SASUKE NEEDED DAH POWERRRR (which he wasn't getting in konoha I was rewatching it and he is seriously laaaaaaame the first time he attacks itachi trying to protect naruto)(now it's gaara119 again THAT'S SO TRUE HE WAS JUST SOME EMO WHO SUUUUUCKED no like seriously sure he seemed powerful in comparison to wimpy little genin but he was NOTHING compare to itachi (was he ever? Seriously tho even with his sickness or whatever itachi totally could've beaten him in their final battle if he wasn't hell bent on being a martyr/sacrificial lamb. Seriously.) ANYWHO.)

Meh. What else can I say?

Oh, yeah! We've posted a new story called Fan(art)(fiction) that you should check out! I'm posting all the artwork and stories about this fanfic we receive there! A lot are freaking fantastic!

*cough* the drawing of Aidan and Cashile *cough* (*cough*AGREED :') *cough* I'm tired of typing my long ass username I'm calling myself S guys -S)(now it's back to gaara119 SERIOUSLY my I got so sick of typing out your full username so I put it into shortcuts on my phone lol)

Yeah! So comment, comment, commentcommentcomment!

Byyyyyyye!

gaara119

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight - Traitorous

No ANBU, no Kakashi, and certainly no Ibiki.

Things has gone smoothly these past two weeks. I'd been going to rehabilitation, working through the last of the poison's effects.

I determined that I was ready for the contract. Of course I was ready before, but it had been long enough so that Kakashi wouldn't suspect and stop me again.

In fact, if everything went right, I would be gone and back before anyone had even realized I'd been gone. I'd have my contract and no one would even need to know.

I closed the curtains just in case ANBU decided to show up and bit my thumb.

Making the hand signs I released built up chakra and said, "Summoning jutsu."

I was prepared for the damp darkness this time. I easily felt my way, walking with ease through the rough terrain which I couldn't see.

I could sense their presence as they could sense mine.

I smirked. I could practically taste their confusion, their shock, their _fear_ at seeing someone who should be dead.

Now it was time to see if the spiders would acknowledge their defeat.

I finally stood in front of the spider king, throwing off an aura of confidence and allowing the slightest irritation to leak through. Let them know I was pissed about them trying to kill me.

Surprisingly, it wasn't the King who spoke, but Doku. "How?" Her whispery voice somehow carried, ringing around the area. "You should be dead!"

"Here's some advice: when you try to kill someone, do it fast. Don't let it drag in the name of suffering," I mock. "You lose satisfaction, but you actually get the job done."

"I assure you, I won't make the same mistake twice," she replied, descending towards me.

Maybe it was a bit too much. But the king did have a say. My life was in his hands. I couldn't show fear if I had a chance of proving Kakashi and everybody else wrong. If I had a chance to obtain this much _power_.

"Stop."

I kept my relief to myself.

Doku immediately stops at Kumo's command.

"We are creatures of deception, of manipulation and acts of treachery. But when it comes down to it we are strong enough to admit defeat and follow through on our word. If we are not, soon enough anybody and anything we can call an ally will fail us."

I'm pretty sure I could feel the spider king smirking. If that were possible for spiders. I raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue speaking.

"Like I said, we're cunning creatures. And you have proven your worth Cashile Kurioki."

"So... the contract," I remind him.

"Yes, the contract."

Before me appeared a paper hidden in a cloud of smoke that was slowly dissipating.

"As you can see you are the first to create a contract with us. Only one has tried before you, and failed," The spider king continued," Read the contract and sign your name below in your blood and then the contract will bind us for good."

I skimmed the contract explaining the agreement, our previously discussed terms.

Once I'd thoroughly scanned the document I slit my palm with a Kunai and planted it firmly onto the contract.

I rubbed the remaining blood on my shirt. "Done." I said.

I watched as Doku did something similar with her own spider blood.

Then it disappeared.

"A blood oath. It is a strong contract. Do not break it, lest you pay the consequences in full." The spider king said gravely.

"I'll keep my end of the bargain. For every time I summon one of you, I will sacrifice 100 rats and 10 deer on the last day of the year, every year our contract binds us.

"Then it is done. You may leave, Cashile Kurioki."

And then everything in front of me vanished from my sight.

I reappeared in my apartment. I blinked and gain my bearings in a second before heading towards the kitchen.

I could do with a cup of tea.

I sit down, stirring the tea as I considered my options. Tell Ibiki or Kakashi... Nah.

I wouldn't tell them.

It was always good to have an unknown weapon hidden up your sleeve. Not to mention Kakashi would be extremely pleased if he thought I'd "obeyed" him. He'd most definitely assume I would go gloating to him if I had obtained a contract, especially against his advice and warnings of danger.

So as long as I didn't gloat, he would assume I was listening to him.

The brisk knock at my door would have startled me if I hadn't sensed the presence already. It was Kakashi, of course. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or in my case, think of the devil and he shall walk through your apartment door.

"Cashile, we've been summoned by Lady Tsunade. That means _now_." Kakashi said urgently.

Ooh, a mission. I stood up immediately, pleased that he hadn't barged in just moments earlier before I had reappeared.

We reached the Hokage's office in less than five minutes. The rest of team seven was already assembled in front of Lady Tsunade.

She started talking as soon as Kakashi and I joined the ranks of our team lined in front of her.

"Team seven, diplomats from the Village Hidden in the Clouds carrying a secret missive have been attacked. They think the Leaf is behind the assault. Your mission is to investigate into who is really behind the assault, and fix our relations with the Hidden Cloud Village. This is an A rank mission! We're short on shinobi, so I'm sending your team. Kakashi is more than capable. Your team leader has the details. Dismissed!"

"Meet in an hour at the gates." Kakashi ordered briefly before we disassembled and parted our own ways.

I smirked to myself. About time we got a new mission, now that everyone on the team was healed completely. And just in time for me to show off my new skill set, if need be.

Within the hour I packed a bag and portable edibles, and walked to the gates. For once, Kakashi was on time.

"Ready for departure?" He asked once everyone arrived.

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed dumbly. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his stupid phrase.

Sakura looked as if she were about to piss her pants, and Sasuke looked regretful and brooding.

So no difference, as usual.

A small face popped into my mind unconsciously. I never thought to say goodbye to Aisa or Aiden. But then again, why would I? It's not like they were my family. They were each other's family. I flicked the thought away, as if it were a pesky mosquito trying to resurface.

I would only be gone a few days, they wouldn't even notice my absense.

It was time to roll out.

Everything was going well until it wasn't.

I first sensed it when we entered the land that the Village Hidden in the Frost owned. I glanced towards Kakashi and he nodded subtly. We both felt it.

Frost crunched underfoot, making it seemingly impossible to travel silently.

There was the smallest noise, or a shift in the air, or the tiniest flicker of chakra to the right of us. _Something_ made me turn that way, _something_ made me pause, _something_ made me hesitate.

 _Something_ was wrong.

And then I figured it out. Some jutsu was affecting me, overwhelming my will. It was taking charge of me. It was a slow jutsu by the feel of it, but once it got a hold of me I couldn't escape. It was already too late.

God damn genjutsu based jutsus.

"Kaka-" I attempted to warn.

But I was too late.

Without my command my mouth shut and my hand reached inside my pouch and sent a kunai hurtling into Sakura's calf. The last thing I heard was her cry of pain before I was shoved into the back of my mind, into a tiny, inescapable box, and my body was lost to me.

Cashile had shut down after sending the kunai towards Sakura from what Kakashi could tell. Worry rushed over him as he ran to his student's side.

"Cashile!" Kakashi yelled, not hesitating to shake her awake.

Her head snapped up instantly and a glaze shadowed over her dark eyes.

"What-"

Cashile flipped over him, catching two pressure points with her fingers that would paralyze him temporarily.

Kakashi was on the floor, and Cashile stepped over him, smirking as she gazed over the rest of her teammates, whose confusion, turning into terror, shone on their faces.

"Whose next?" She asked ruthlessly, twirling a Kunai in her right hand, as her left hand rested on her hip.

Hope for Team Seven was all but lost.

Her eyes were empty, completely empty. "Cashile! Stop!" Sakura shrieked, terrified.

Cashile didn't even glance towards her, but continued to advance at a steady pace towards Naruto, who was backed up against the wall of a old ruin. His eyes darted back and forth, searching desperately for an escape.

There was a wet cough as Sasuke tried to stand, on all fours as he coughed up blood. Naruto took advantage of her momentary distraction and tried to dart away, but she grasped his neck and slammed him against the wall.

Naruto arched his back as the wall buckled from the strength of impact and he flailed weakly, pulling at her hand. She pressed him harder into the wall, and his eyes bulged as his breath became cut off completely.

Suddenly she's gone, slammed to the side by a furious Kakashi who had recovered as swiftly as possible. "Stay away from my students you traitorous bitch!"

She stood calmly, turning to the uncharastically angry Kakashi. His shoulders heaved as he took deep, furious breaths. "I trusted you," he growled. "I _trusted_ you." This time, it was closer to a sob.

Cashile didn't respond, staring at him with an emotionless face and dead eyes as she began to approach him. His gaze hardened as unbridled fury rolled off him in waves.

"There are two ways this will end," he stated, grasping his right wrist in his left hand. "One: we fight, and I kill you. Or Two: we fight, I capture you, then I hand you over to Ibiki to be tortured without any remorse."

Cashile didn't even bat an eye as he activated his Chidorii. He began to advance towards her.

"It's your fault Obito died."

Kakashi faltered and tripped. "Wh-what?" The chidorii sparks and fades, and his arms hang by his sides as he stares at her in shock.

She sprinted forward and delivered an uppercut, then two quick right hooks that Kakashi barely managed to block. "How could you _possibly_ know about Obito?" He demanded.

She gave no reply, simply throwing several explosive tags towards him. Kakashi dodged the kunai, and it erupted behind him in a spectacular display.

He sprinted towards Cashile, a kunai in each hand. Just as he started to throw them towards her, she spoke again.

"You murdered Rin. Would you be so cold hearted as to kill me, another teammate?"

His hand slipped on the kunai and they fly void of Cashile. Kakashi shook his head as his hands trembled and as he desperately tried to regain control of himself.

"No," He muttered, grasping the side of his head. "No I didn't. I didn't murder her."

Cashile attacked again, this time managing to land a kick that sent him flying back several yards.

It took Kakashi a second to gather himself together, then he raised himself to one knee, kneeling.

"Fine," Kakashi growled, "It's really come to this." He places a hand on his headband, drawing it up to reveal his already blazing sharingan.

"You would use the eye of a teammate you effectively murdered?" Cashile questioned.

Shock is written across his face, closely followed by disgust as his sharingan is once again hidden by his eyelid. He suddenly smirked.

Cashile spun around, slamming her leg into Naruto's head in a roundhouse kick. She immediately had to block a barrage of kicks from Sasuke, and even a couple of kunai from Sakura.

Suddenly Cashile is slammed into the air, and she looks down in surprise to meet Kakashi's crimson glare. She's thrown further into the air with each kick, as he grounded out, "I. Did. Not. Murder. My. Teammates!"

Kakashi fell back down to earth, and Sasuke appeared above her to deliver the final blow.

"You'll never be as good as Itachi-"

But her voice is drowned out by Naruto's.

"STOP!"

Sasuke faltered, giving Cashile the opportunity to switch positions, slamming Sasuke into the rubble strewn ground. He groaned and stirred slightly, then fell still. She stood slowly, eyes dead to the world and face emotionless, not sparing a glance for the fallen boy on the ground.

Blocking multiple strikes from Kakashi, Cashile swiftly stuck several senbon into pressure points up his arms. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi slid back several yards, harshly yanking the senbon out and pressing pressure points to revitalize his arm.

With Kakashi temporarily disabled, Cashile turned to Naruto. He stared in terror at her, then a different emotion lit up in his eyes. It wasn't quite sadness or kindness or acceptance or understanding, but somehow a mix of all. And beneath it all was some other unidentifiable emotion, strong and yearning.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke watch on in variable levels of helplessness; Sakura was attempting to heal her kunai pierced calf, Kakashi's arm was completely useless, and Sasuke was barely able to sit upright. Cashile easily had the advantage of this fight: they weren't willing to actually kill Cashile, but Cashile was willing to murder them all.

"Cashile," he murmured, "I know you're in there. Please, Cashile, please listen and fight it!"

Her emotionless, dead eyes stared unseeingly at him. "That is Cashile, Naruto! It's no use, she's a traitor! We need to fight her!" Sakura shrieked.

For a fleeting moment pain flashed in Cashile's eyes before returning to their previous dead state.

"Please Cashile, fight it. Remember our time as team seven and remember our fights and our triumphs and when we hated each other and when we worked together! Remember and Fight!" Naruto said, slowly growing from his whisper to a shout.

A conflict grew in her eyes but is almost immediately suppressed. She pulled out a kunai, staring at the helpless Naruto. Running at him, she prepared to strike the final blow.

Naruto's eyes widened then closed in defeat. Sakura shrieked. Sasuke watched with wide eyes, unable to move, and Kakashi simply whispered, "No."

But at the very last moment, the kunai stopped, nearly brushing his throat.

Cashile's arms shook from the effort, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He quickly realized what was happening and scrambled to his knees, grasping her shoulders.

"Fight it Cashile, fight it!" He urged.

Her arms shook desperately and she stumbled backwards, out of Naruto's reach. "Stop it," she groaned, pain evident in her voice, "Get out of my mind!" She ordered.

Team 7 watched in horror at their teammate's inner conflict, as, without control of her body, Cashile plunged a Kunai into her own stomach.

Her arms relaxed slightly and she looked up slowly as she felt the grip on her mind loosen. She caught Naruto's gaze, staring into his eyes with panic and hesitant relief clear in her eyes.

For once, Cashile looked vulnerable.

Just as a small smile began to appear on her face, Cashile's eyes widened, disbelief and pain echoing in them. She slowly looked down, viewing the kunai sticking out of her stomach that she herself stabbed in horror.

She collapsed onto her knees. Cashile slowly looked up at her teammates before falling over on her side, the blood pooling from her wound.

" _Cashile!_ "

MUAHAHA CLIFFHANGER EVILNESS

...sowwy...

BUT MUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER EVILNESS!

But still... Sorry...

I know how much you guys just LOVE cliffhangers lol. But heyyyy, this is one of the only _real_ cliffhangers in the entire story, yeah?

ANYHOW.

How'd you like it?

Did it feel rushed?

Normal?

Good?

Bad?

...horrible?

Isn't it weird that horrible=horrific but terrible≠terrific? Okay, weird thought of the day accounted for! XD

I'M GETTING SIDETRACKED.

By the time you guys read this (it's Thursday) I will be camping up north without running water or real toilets! How fun!

(No matter how cold the water is I better jump into the lake because my hair will look ugly and greasy otherwise lol XD)

So hopefully I'm having fun while you guys are hopefully having fun reading this!

Yeah, so... Cashile got stabbed... Whatcha guys thinking?

Can't wait to see your lovely comments! Comment comment comment!

gaara119

Heh..heh... Heh..  
S hereeee, yes the one with the creepy laugh.

as G119 said.. CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAH Sorry guys XD i really love this chapter, it was intense!

So if you think so too...

COMMENTCOMMENTCOMMENTCOMMENTCOMMENTCOMMENTCOMMENT!

Yah all know the drill.

Fan, vote, comment

Enjoy! 3

Next update: Wednesday the 29th of July 10 am

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


	30. Chaptr Twenty Nine-The Frailty of Genius

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Cashile collapsed on her side in front of Naruto, who was too shocked to catch her. In the same moment, several armored ninja sprang out. One kicked Naruto back, away from Cashile. Then a whole new fight began.

"These aren't Frost Village Shinobi!" Kakashi shouted, fighting off two at once, "They must be part of an organization!"

He kicks one of the enemy away and pins the other with his kunai at his throat. "Who are you?!" He roars, "Who do you work for?!"

"The... Phoenix shall rise... Again."

Kakashi stands and glances around. There were far too many of them. This should have been an S ranked mission for a team of ANBU to carry out.

"Retreat!" Kakashi ordered Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They obey immediately, springing behind him. "What about Cashile?" Sakura sobs slightly.

"We can't just leave her behind, believe it!"

Kakashi glanced towards Cashile, her body practically hidden by the writhing mass of enemies. He stretched out his senses, searching in vain for the slightest sign of life, the smallest flicker of chakra. She lay prone on the ground, not moving in the slightest.

Kakashi turn and ran, forcing his genin in front of him.

"What about-"

"She's dead, Naruto," Kakashi said as gently as possible while running away from a hoard of enemies.

"I don't believe it!" Naruto shouted, "She can't be!"

Kakashi pressed his lips together and continued running.

When they exited the Land of Lightning the ninja gave up pursuit. At Kakashi's okay the three genin collapsed, breathing harsh.

"We abandoned Cashile," Naruto panted.

"Naruto..." Sakura said sadly.

"No! She's not dead! Would you want us to give up on _you_?" He challenged.

"While we can't be sure of anything without her body-"

"Then let's go get her!"

"I checked the best I could without her body. No chakra. She wasn't breathing. The pool of blood beside her..."

"But she's... She's _Cashile_ ," Sakura cried.

"She'll probably be declared dead, if only to give us closure. The other option is MIA, but 90% of shinobi Missing in action..."

"Have died," Sasuke finished.

Kakashi seems to draw comfort from talking about what will happen next. "The people who attacked us weren't affiliated with the Village Hidden in Frost, so we can't declare war on them, especially if we don't want to get other villages involved. But we got a name, and we can begin researching the organization."

"A name?" Sasuke asks sharply.

"The Rising Phoenix."

A grave aura surrounded Team Seven. It cast out pain, suffering, loss.

The life of a shinobi.

The first teammate the three genin had lost, and Kakashi's third. So he knew how to properly bury the mixture of emotions swirling inside his chest, unlike his students, who were feeling the unimaginable loss in a way that would visibly weigh on them for a long, long time.

Kakashi had had no faith in Cashile. He outrightly had thought of her as a traitorous bitch. Only Naruto had seen through her conflict, had seen her internally sparring with herself to gain control again.

And then the finale; She had sacrificed her life to save her teammates in the end.

Kakashi choked out a bitter laugh unintentionally. His three genin would have stared, confused, if they hadn't known exactly what he was feeling.

The irony had hit them. Selfish, rude, logical, self-centered _Cashile_ had sacrificed her own life for someone other than herself. No one had seen this to be the way her life ended.

Perhaps on a selfish venture to attain more power, but never this.

The gatekeepers knew better than to ask about the mission, ask about the missing genin. They recognized the look on team seven's faces, had the experience to know better than to prod. They let team seven in with sober looks, not bothering to say anything.

"You three go home, get some rest. I'll give the Hokage the mission report." Kakashi ordered his students, who weren't about to protest.

Strength seeped out of his essence as soon as his genin were out of sight. It had been a long trip, full of grief and misery.

And now they had returned home, with one less in tow.

Kakashi felt burdened. Cashile has been _his_ responsibility. _He_ had failed her. Inklings of doubt clouded his judgement, threatening to drag him down again.

Obito, Rin, Minato-Sensei, Cashile...

Kakashi bit back a sob and knocked on Lady Tsunade' door, preparing in his mind the report on the mission and his team's ultimate failure. _God_ , this was just supposed to be some _mission_ , some mission that they completed and checked off on the paper work. It was just supposed to be some simple, stupid mission.

But it wasn't.

The door opened and he stepped through, snapping to attention in a way he normally did not.

"Mission report?" Tsunade barked out.

Kakashi briefly closed his eyes before allowing the word to slip from his mouth.

"Failure."

"Uh, Ibiki..."

"What is it Kakashi? Now that Orochimaru has made a move against Konoha I've had to interrogate every prisoner who's ever been linked to him, or even suspected of being linked to him. I'm busy, so make it fast," Ibiki snapped, rubbing his face tiredly.

"On my- on Team Seven's last mission, we were ambushed in the Land of Frost," Kakashi started.

"By Frost shinobi?" Ibiki asked, confused, "They're more worried about protecting politicians and diplomats. Besides, why would they attack Konohagakure shinobi? We evacuated their citizens during the war."

"They weren't Frost Shinobi. They were part of some organization. Have you heard of The Rising Phoenix?"

"Pshhh!" Ibiki laughed, "Of course I have! What, you haven't?" Kakashi shook his head. "C'mon, it's an old fairytale parents tell their kids to get then to behave. 'If you don't eat your vegetables the Rising Phoeix will take you away!' Some nutjob probably stole the name."

"Well, they certainly had the power to back it up," Kakashi sighed.

"So why are you telling me this?" Ibiki asked, "Did you just want to ask about the fairytale organization?"

"No. When they attacked, there was a... Complication."

"Complication?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow and the action was all Cashile. Kakashi had to look away. "C'mon Kakashi, it's not like you to beat around the bush. What did you come here to say?"

Kakashi's gaze dropped to the ground. "We were attacked, but not outright. They specifically targeted one member of the group, just as it appeared happened to the diplomats of the Cloud. The reason one person was hurt more than any of the others is because the criminals had a jutsu, probably genjutsu based, that attacked the mind. Kind of like the Yamanaka clans jutsu, you know?"

"Okay..." Ibiki said slowly, "So you had to retreat?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, swallowing loudly, "The jutsu trapped Cashile."

"That girl's weakest point is genjutsu despite her brilliance," Ibiki mumbled, "I'll have to work on it some more with her. Once she get's over what happened..." He looked off to the side for a moment.

Kakashi breathed in sharply through his nose, staring at Ibiki. "And Cashile... She fought us. I didn't realize it was a jutsu at first. I thought for a moment that she may have betrayed us."

"Understandable," Ibiki said gruffly, "She certainly acts as though she would. Another thing I'll have to work on with her. Oh, also Kakashi, she has lightning based chakra. I don't have any jutsus of that nature to teach her, so you should take the time to teach her a couple basics."

Kakashi's gut clenched and he glanced to the side, pushing against his rising emotions. "And Cashile died."

There was a long stretch of silence between them. "What?" Ibiki finally uttered.

"Naruto realized she was being controlled, helped her regain some level of consciousness, and, she... Stabbed herself," Kakashi finished simply.

"What?" Ibiki asked again.

"Cashile... Stabbed herself... To save us."

The silence was deafening.

Ibiki suddenly let out a bark of laughter. "Cashile sacrifice herself! Ha! What's she trying to prove by sending you here to lie to me? And what does she have on you to get you to play along?"

Kakashi stared at Ibiki for what felt like hours, to the point that Ibiki grew uncomfortable. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "Believe it or not, Ibiki," Kakashi said sadly, "The funeral is tomorrow morning."

Kakashi turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing long after he had drawn out of sight. Ibiki stared emptily after him, disbelief clear on his face. One broken word fell from his lips.

"Cashile?"

Aiden stared at Kakashi in silence.

"I... Just thought you'd... Want to know," Kakashi said awkwardly, shoulders weighed down.

"Um," Aiden cleared his throat, his grip on the doorway tightening. "I... I uh, I barely knew her."

"Still," Kakashi mumbled through his mask, "I thought, y'know..."

"Yeah, um, yeah," Aiden replied.

"We're... We're holding a funeral tomorrow morning. Her name would be engraved on the K.I.A stone, but technically without her body..." Kakashi rambled.

"Okay," Aiden repeated, "Okay."

"Alright?"

"Okay. Thanks. Okay," Aiden nodded. Kakashi awkwardly turned around as Aiden shut the door.

Aiden clicked the door closed, turning away and pressing his back to it. A tear slipped down his face.

He slid down the door, covering his mouth and letting out a muffled, sobbing groan. His shoulders shook violently.

"Aiden?"

Aisa's tiny face peeked out from around the corner, concern clear in every move he made. "Aiden? Are you okay?"

Aiden took a deep steadying breath and looked up, giving Aisa a shaky smile. "I'm fine, Aisa. I'm alright. Just... Just give big brother a moment?" He asked, tears straining his voice.

Instead of leaving Aisa took a step around the corner, small hesitant strides taking him right in front of Aiden. Aiden looked up at his little brother, tears in his eyes and staining his face.

Aisa pressed his hands against his older brother's cheeks. "You're not alright," he ventured.

Aiden stared up into his eyes, lower lip trembling as he finally let's go. He wrapped his hands around his little brother, pressing his face into Aisa as he shook with the force of his sobs.

And for once, it was the younger brother comforting the older.

It was turning out to be a beautiful spring morning.

Sunlight streamed through the somewhat chilly air. The slightest of breezes stirred the budding leaves on the trees. It was almost _too_ beautiful of a day for a funeral.

Several shinobi stood in front of the uniform slab of stone that would represent a girl's resting place. It was identical to every single other headstone in the Konoha Cemetery, but to the people gathered around it, the tombstone would represent far more.

Team Seven stood off to the side. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she felt nothing but shame for leaving her friend in the dust.

Naruto's fists were clenched tight. Blood ran down his hands from where his fingernails were piercing through the skin, as if he were punishing himself for leaving a teammate behind.

Sasuke had a bitter taste in his mouth, and the shock still resonated through his body. He couldn't stop this, he hadn't been able to... He'd been _powerless_.

Kakashi stood in front of her grave, remorse flooding in a stream of invisible tears. _Failure_. He had failed again, and another had paid.

Ibiki refused to mourn. He stood on the top of the hill overlooking the cemetery, refusing to believe, denying his student's death repetitively in his mind. There was simply no way. There was _no way_ Cashile would ever _willingly_ sacrifice her life for her teammates.

The mourners took turns, gently setting flowers on the grave of the girl who had sacrificed her life for her teammates. Then they left, leaving only the ones closest to Cashile with her grave.

As the crowd dispersed, two figures stood out.

The older boy held a single flower, a beautiful cherry blossom. The younger boy clung to his leg, still too young to decipher what exactly was happening.

"Nii-San, is Cashile with mommy and daddy?" Aisa asked, scared of his brother's answer. He didn't remember his mother or father, but knew that Aiden said they'd gone far away. And Aisa never saw them ever. He didn't want that to happen to Cashile, he didn't want to never see her ever.

Aiden knelt down next to Aisa, trying to smile for his younger brother. "Something like that, kiddo. She's going to be gone for a while, okay?"

 _How do you tell a young kid that they would never see someone they cared for again?_ Aiden thought bitterly.

A hand rested gently on his shoulder. "You were the only real... Real... Whatever... she had," Kakashi said gently, concealing what he could of his sadness and bitterness towards himself. "I didn't know much of what Cashile felt; she rarely ever opened herself up to anyone. I know you claimed you two barely knew each other, and Cashile did the same, but you were the one who knew her best. Just know that."

Aiden turned away, choking back a sob. He walked up to her grave, Aisa by his side.

"God, Cashile, you would throw a fit if you could see some of these people now," Aiden barked out a sarcastic laugh, "I'm not sure you really knew some of them. Apparently they were in your genin class or were supposed to be your sensei or whatever, but _honestly_. You're suddenly perfect now that you're dead. And trust me, you aren't... You weren't," He finished in a whisper.

"I picked out a cherry blossom. It would have looked nice in your dark hair. I know what you would say, if you were here right now," Aiden gave a half laugh. " _Who cares about flowers?"_ He mimicked in a broken down voice.

"Well I do, idiot." He said.

Aiden put his flower on Cashile's grave and whispered three small words.

"Still here, Cashile."


	31. Author's Note

Well... Please don't murder us?

And yes, that last sentence killed us too X'D

I guess the first thing in order is a thank you.

THANK YOU GUYS.

To every follower, every supporter, every commenter, voter, and even to every silent reader: Thank you.

We couldn't have done it without you. I would've lost motivation long ago without your comments and support.

That being said, I'd also like to thank supermassiveblckhole. Dude, without you this book wouldn't be the same. Your writing and ideas helped bring this story to life. Thank you.

I truly struggled to keep this story as realistic and true to itself as possible. The Frailty of Genius. While the title sounds cool, it also was meant to truly portray the book. Yes, Cashile was a genius. Yes, she was powerful and smart to an almost Mary-Sue extent. But we gave her weakness. We gave her trials and tests- some of which she failed!

I wanted to convey Cashile's weakness to you guys. Alone she fell. I'm not sure you guys picked up on this or not, but The spider king Kumo said,

"We are creatures of deception, of manipulation and of treachery. But when it comes down to it we are strong enough to admit defeat and follow through on our word. If we are not, soon enough anybody and anything we can call an ally will fail us."

Cashile stood alone and she fell alone. While strong, she truly was, at her core, weak. Several people said that there was no situation in which Cashile could die. And that's very true: Cashile would always prioritize herself and her survival above all else... But sometimes it takes more than that. I hope that we were truly able to convey The Frailty of Genius to you guys.

And hopefully, in the next book, we will be able to truly convey The Strength of Humanity.

THAT'S RIGHT! SEQUEL!

I wanted to leave you guys hanging on whether or not there will be a sequel, so you can thank S for convincing me to just tell you.

The Strength of Humanity.

Has a nice ring to it, eh?

ALRIGHT.

That being said, onto some lighter topics!

As of the summer of 2015, I'm planning on entering this story into the September 2015 Naruto Watty Awards! I hope you all will vote for it! I'll send out a message with all the information as soon as I have it!

Not only will this story be entered into the Wattys, but there is a favorite... SHIP category! Guess what will be entered into there?

CASHDEN.

So yeah! Please vote for Cashden as your favorite ship and The Frailty of Genius!

Also, we'll be posting a story called Didn't Make the Cut. In it are drabbles of different plot lines that just didn't make it into this book. Hopefully you guys will enjoy some of it!

THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH! Your support means the world to me. And as always...

Comment!

And, for the last time in The Frailty of Genius,

gaara119

Awwhhhh shucks, reading that made me cry. Thanks for getting all the technical stuff XD 3

Well, It's really over guys! Through this past year, all the struggles we overcame together writing this book...

And trust me, this book was HARD AF to write.

It wouldn't have happened without gaara119 constantly nagging me to write for her and vice versa.

All the bickering we went through..

EVEN THOUGH we bickered a lot about how certain scenes should go, and in the beginning who should write the next scene, while we were getting used to our partnership, this book brought us closer together (jk Jackie is still a turd XDDD but she's a turd that I love 222) and together we were able to bring this story to life, our story, and we were able to continue it and not lose interest.

((Dudes you should see some of our weird ass conversations writing this book .-. We were genuinely worried we would publish on accident while our odd messages to each other were smack dab in the middle of paragraphs we'd written hahah. ))

SADLY (jk you turd I love you no homo 2) we will be writing a sequel so the bickering will continue XD but honestly, writing with Jackie has made me a better writer. Reading our work I can't even tell what I've written and what she's written, everything is all blended together, a sign of pro partnership to me 8).

We make a good team, Jackie. (But you already knew that, duhhh. )

And to all our fans,

Thank you for all your support. We wouldn't have been able to complete this story without each other, but also without you.

You gave us motivation to continue writing all the way to the end.

So thank you guys 3

VOTE FOR CASHDEN! I totally would.

This is the end for me too, for the Frailty of Genius.

-Supermassiveblckhole

P.S like Jackie kindly pointed out, please don't murder us 3:

Well then... You all should know the drill by now. :')

Comment, Vote, and Fan!

Ja ne!

Insomniac_Lullabies


End file.
